Rumeurs et Attentes
by lauel
Summary: Traduction. Eren arrive dans un nouveau lycée, pour découvrir qu'il y existe ce jeu autour d'un troisième année nommé Livaï. Le bruit court qu'il est vierge et que chaque garçon gay et chaque fille hétéro veut être sa première expérience ! Eren se retrouve prisonnier de ce petit jeu et découvre que, peut-être, les rumeurs et les discours de chacun ne sont pas une si mauvaise chose.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé de l'histoire : Eren arrive dans un nouveau lycée, pour découvrir qu'il y existe cette chose autour d'un troisième année nommé Livaï. Le bruit court qu'il est vierge et que chaque garçon gay et chaque fille hétéro veut être sa première expérience ! Eren se retrouve prisonnier de ce petit jeu et découvre que, peut-être, les rumeurs et les discours de chacun ne sont pas une si mauvaise chose.

NDT : Hello ! Je me lance dans la traduction d'une fanfiction à mon tour ! Je l'ai découverte il y a de cela 2 semaines, peut-être plus, je ne sais plus, et j'ai vraiment accroché on va dire ! J'ai tout de suite demandé l'accord de l'auteur, et je la remercie mille fois de me l'avoir donné aussi rapidement. Cela dit, je préfère vous prévenir, cette fanfiction est en grande partie du OOC, surtout pour Livaï en fait. Je sais que cela peut-être gênant pour certain alors je préfère m'assurer que vous sachiez dans quoi vous vous engagez :) ! Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'OOC d'habitude, mais je dois avouer que cette fanfiction m'a beaucoup fait rire alors, why not ?  
Elle est en 51 chapitres (elle est donc fini) et, je pense pouvoir tenir une publication assez régulière (une fois par semaine, sûrement) du fait des chapitres qui ne sont pas trop longs.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

Fanfiction originale : Everybody Talks de Kawaiibootybutt

* * *

Chapitre 1

Eren leva les yeux sur le bâtiment principal de l'école avec admiration. Il lâcha du regard l'immeuble aux allures de tour pour regarder les autres structures situées derrière. Mikasa arriva derrière lui et lui dit, "Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?". Eren ne put qu'acquiescer et prit un moment pour retrouver un peu de contenance avant de répondre, "Mikasa, quand tu disais que tu allais dans "un plutôt beau lycée", comment as-tu pu oublier de mentionner le fait qu'il soit incroyablement incroyable ?! Ça ressemble à l'une de ces écoles pour les gosses de riches !"

Elle gloussa tout en commençant à monter les marches de l'école. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement une école pour gosses de riches, mais c'est assez prestigieux." Eren la suivit jusqu'à la porte et entra après la lui avoir tenue. "Je me sens mal de laisser Armin seul dans mon ancien lycée ; j'espère qu'il va bien."

"Eren, je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer pour lui, en plus, il t'a dit que ce changement de lycée ne pourrait être que positif pour toi." Eren leva les yeux au ciel, sachant d'avance où cette conversation allait les mener, et répondit : "Je sais 'Kasa."

"Et il a raison."

"Je sais."

"Eren, tu as besoin de tout reprendre à zéro et de te concentrer sérieusement sur le travail. Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es en deuxième année (1) !"

"Je sais ! 'Kasa, je t'ai promis que j'allais me concentrer sur mes notes et c'est ce que je vais faire ! il soupira, Arrête de tout le temps te comporter comme si tu étais ma mère…"

Mikasa eu l'air attristé et dit "Je suis désolé, Eren". Elle l'accompagna devant le bureau du proviseur et ils entrèrent tous les deux dedans.

L'homme -ou la femme, Eren n'était pas sûr- était en train de parler de manière assez décontracté à un élève qu'Eren soupçonnait être un première année. L'homme/la femme les aperçu, et fût devant eux en un instant. Il/elle sera la main d'Eren d'une poigne de fer et la secoua si surement qu'Eren cru qu'il allait tomber. Mikasa pouffa et l'homme/la femme dit, "Tu dois être Eren ! Je suis le proviseur Hanji. Bienvenu au lycée de Trost. Alors, voyons voir..." il/elle fouilla une pile de papiers sur son bureau avant de trouver le dossier d'Eren.

"Tu viens du lycée de Shinganshina avec...mon dieu." La pièce fût silencieuse pendant un moment durant lequel Eren put sentir des perles de sueur faire leur apparition sur son front. Il savait que si ses mauvaises notes et que la seule raison pour laquelle il était passé en deuxième année était la renommée de son père dans le milieu médical ressortaient, non seulement les élèves le prendraient de haut, mais le proviseur aussi !

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, Eren vit Hanji piailler et sautiller en l'air. L'autre étudiant présent dans le bureau ne semblait même pas choqué par ce qu'il se passait, Mikasa non plus d'ailleurs, et, sincèrement, cela inquiétait Eren plus qu'autre chose. Hanji le coupa dans ses pensées en criant, "Mon dieu ! Tu es vraiment un cas, un spécimen même ! Ce que j'ai là me dit que tu t'es retrouvé au cœur de 13 bagarres, et rien que le premier trimestre ! Ah !" Il/elle prit un moment pour se calmer avant d'ajouter "Cela dit, bien que je ne devrais pas t'autoriser à faire ta rentrée ici, je vais le faire."

La mâchoire d'Eren en tomba sous l'étonnement, "Mais, mon dossier-" Hanji le coupa.

"Et impressionnant et très intéressant ! Oh, Livaï regarde le, si confus, je pourrais le croquer !" Le garçon qu'Eren présumait être Livaï émit simplement un "tsk" en levant les yeux au ciel. "Hanji, on ne devrait pas plutôt lui dire pourquoi je suis ici ?"

Il/elle y songea un instant avant de déclarer, "Oh, tu as raison ! Eren, voici Livaï. Il va être ton guide pour la journée et va se charger de tout te montrer ici. Si tu as besoin de savoir où se trouvent tes salles de cours, n'hésite pas à lui demander !"

Eren réfléchit à ce que le proviseur venait de dire et répondit, "Euh, merci, mais ne serait-ce pas mieux que Mikasa me montre les lieux à la place d'un première année ?"

La pièce se trouva silencieuse de nouveau avant qu'Hanji n'explose de rire et que Livaï émette un grognement suite à sa réponse. Quand Hanji fût de nouveau en état de parler, il/elle lui dit, "Ah-ah ! Eren mon dieu ! Tu es trop drôle ! Premièrement, Livaï est en troisième année. Et deuxièmement, il semblerait que ton ami t'ai laissé tomber."

Avant même qu'Eren n'ai le temps de s'embarrasser du fait qu'il ait confondu un troisieme année avec un première année, il se trouva par le problème qui consistait à savoir où diable Mikasa avait-elle pu aller ! Avant qu'il ne puisse partir à sa recherche, Livaï parti tout en le prenant par le bras.

"Peu importe, gamin. Débarrassons nous de cette tâche qu'est de te conduire à ton premier cours."

Pas de réponse.

La voix de Livaï se fît plus dure.

"Qui est ?"

Eren sorti de ses pensées pendant qu'il se faisait embarqué hors du bureau d'Hanji et repondit, "Oh, euh, maths deux..., je crois." Livaï lui jeta un regard, "Tu crois ? Tu es vraiment un gamin." Eren s'efforça de ne pas répondre et se répéta mentalement ce qu'il ce répétait toujours quand il s'énervait. 'Est-ce que cela va avoir un impact sur toi sur le long terme ? Non. Alors fais avec.'

Le trajet fût silencieux, seulement accompagné du bruit des autres étudiants qui tentaient eux aussi de faire le chemin jusqu'à leurs salles. Eren essaya d'entamer la conversation, "Alors, est-ce que le proviseur Hanji est une fille ou un garçon ?"

Livaï pouffa un peu, bien qu'Eren savait qu'il n'y avait rien de drôle là dedans, et dit, "Écoutes, si jamais tu le découvres, viens me voir et dis le moi. Habituellement je me réfère à elle avec des pronoms féminins (2) mais ils n'en existent pas en France donc, en accord avec l'auteur, Hanji sera qualifiée avec des pronoms féminins." Eren prononça un petit "Oh." Et la fin du voyage se fît dans le silence.

Ce fût à ce moment qu'Eren commença à entendre les chuchotements. Chuchotements qui allaient de "J'arrive pas à croire que ce nerd est en train de s'accaparer Livaï ! Je serais bien mieux que lui !" à "Oh ! Je suis trop jaloux. Le nouveau est tellement chanceux, j'aimerai être à sa place !". Honnêtement, Eren ne voyait pas vraiment de sens à tout ça. En fait, Livaï avait surtout l'air d'un connard !

Le plus grand des deux fonça presque dans le plus petit lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta devant une salle de classe. 'Au moins nous n'avons pas à nous rendre dans un des autres bâtiments, ...pour le moment' pensa-t-il au moment où Livaï le laissa devant sa classe. Bien qu'ils n'étaient plus en train de marcher ensemble, Eren entendait encore les chuchotements qui disaient soit qu'ils détestaient Eren pour avoir approché Livaï, soit qu'ils le félicitaient pour avoir réussi à le regarder dans les yeux.

Eren secoua la tête en signe de désespoir et fît son entrée dans la classe.

À midi, Eren se trouvait déjà complètement lessivé ! Visiblement, écouter en cours et travailler n'étaient pas des choses aussi simple que ça ! Il s'écroula sur la chaise à côté de Mikasa, qui était seule, et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, manquant de peu son repas.

Mikasa ne prit même pas la peine de lui adresser un regard alors qu'elle lui demanda, tout en continuant de manger, "C'est quoi ton problème ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est d'être à côté de moi, parce que je pourrais être avec d'autres personnes mais j'ai fait le choix de rester avec toi pour ton premier jour."

Eren soupira, "Ce n'est pas toi 'Kasa. C'est juste que je suis déjà crevé alors qu'on est seulement à la moitié de la journée ! Et le fait que je n'arrête pas d'entendre parler de Livaï et moi n'aide vraiment pas !"

"Livaï et toi ?"

"Oui il est censé me guider aujourd'hui et tout le monde ne cesse de parler de nous." Mikasa continua de manger calmement et dit, "Ah, c'est surement parce que tout le monde veut coucher avec lui du fait de sa virginité."

Eren recracha presque sa boisson et se tourna vers elle, choqué, "Hein ?!" Elle soupira, "Bon je vais t'expliquer. Il y a cet sorte de jeu ici, comme quoi tous les gays et toutes les filles hétéros veulent être sa première fois, parce qu'une rumeur court qu'il est encore vierge. Tss, de toute façon, même les personnes qui ne sont pas de "ce bord" essaye de le draguer. La seule raison à la popularité de ce jeu est que trouver une personne encore vierge ici, c'est aussi dur que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin ! Personne ne sait si c'est vrai ou non, mais tout le monde part du principe que ça l'est."

Eren était complètement étonné d'entendre ça, "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ?! Est-ce qu'il est au courant de ça ?!" Mikasa pouffa et répondit, "Évidemment ! Ce sont ses amis qui ont posés les règles en premier !"

"Les règles ?"

"Ouais, les règles sont que cela ne doit pas spécialement être ta première, mais juste la sienne. En plus, cela doit être consenti et non forcé, parce que, sinon non seulement tu risques la prison, mais en plus de ça, tout le monde ici va vouloir te tuer. Et pour terminer, et il s'agit peut être bien de la plus terrible, une fois que vous aurez fait "la chose", il devra appuyer le fait que l'ayez fait."

Eren était choqué et demanda, "Attends t'es vraiment en train de me dire que personne d'autre dans ce lycée n'est vierge ?! Je veux dire, il doit bien y en avoir un autre non ?" Mikasa le regarda sérieusement et répliqua, "Eh bien, tu sais déjà que je ne le suis pas, la faute à ton cher ami. L'es tu ?"

Eren hésita avant de répondre honnêtement, "Non."

Elle sourit et lui dit, "Alors personne d'autre n'est vierge ici. Maintenant mange et ferme la."

Eren s'exécuta, mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, si être vierge ici voulait dire que vous étiez une sorte de rat de laboratoire, alors son transfert ici n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise chose.

* * *

N.A. : Okay, alors je sais que je devrais pas me lancer dans une nouvelle série mais ce synopsis ne veut pas me lâcher ! Je travaillerais sur les autres séries dès que possible, probablement quand les cours seront fini à cause de mes tests/projets. Bref, tout le monde, chantez avec moi ~Exposition, Exposition, I had to tell it someway~. Ceux qui trouveront qui est l'ami qui a déflorer Mikasa auront un cookie ! Et OUI, Eren ne sera pas le plus innocent et enfantin de cette fanfiction ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Armin arrive bientôt ! \\(^3^)/

NDT : Alors, voilà pour le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, je transmettrai à l'auteur :D ! Je me suis relu brièvement donc si vous voyez des fautes, n'hésitez pas non plus à mes les signaler. Concernant le titre, je l'ai effectivement modifié un peu de la traduction littérale anglaise, mais sachez que j'en ai discuté avec Kawaiibootybutt est qu'elle est d'accord avec mon idée de titre français :). Je vous laisse avec les notes et je vous dis à bientôt ~

(1) : Le lycéé, Highschool en anglais, se constitue de quatre années. Chaque étudiant est appelé avec un nom différent en fonction de son année, ce qui nous donne freshman pour la première année, sophomore pour la deuxième, junior pour la troisième et senior pour la quatrième. Livaï est donc un junior et Eren un sophomore.

(2) : dans le texte original, Livaï se réfère à Hanji avec des pronoms neutres (They, Them,etc.), que nous n'avons pas en France, donc l'auteur m'a donné son accord pour utiliser des pronoms féminins.


	2. Chapter 2

NDT : Heyllo ! On se retrouve pour la traduction du chapitre deux ! Je le sors un peu tard, excusez moi mais la flemme est plus forte que moi je crois. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de sortir plus tôt, je profite toujours de mes vacances et j'espère que vous aussi mdr. Bref, je m'étale. Je tiens à signaler que j'ai changé le résumé de l'histoire parce que j'avais oublié de mentionner que c'était une traduction, Shame on me ! Je vous retrouve en bas du chapitre !

L'histoire est de Kawaiibootybutt :D ! Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à aller fav sur son compte également, après tout, les honneurs lui reviennent !

NDA : Okay, alors je vais faire court, mais MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR AVOIR REGARDE CETTE FANFICTION ET COMMENTE ! Namika-Sharkbite, tu as vraiment fait ma journée, merci pour ta review ! Lala-land Otaku merci pour ta review ! JE VOUS AIME TOUTES LES DEUX BEAUCOUP ! Phew, maintenant que je suis calmée, je remarque que j'ai oublié d'ajouter un disclaimer au dernier chapitre donc, le voici :

Disclaimer : Croyez-moi, si je possédais SNK/AOT, vous seriez au courant. T_T

* * *

« Alors, Eren comment s'est passé ta première journée dans ton nouveau lycée ? »

Armin n'eut aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'Eren s'affale sur son canapé tout en laissant s'échapper un grognement exaspéré. « Armin, ne parlons pas de ma journée, parlons de la tienne comment était le lycée sans moi ? » Armin pu aisément deviner qu'Eren était en train d'essayer de changer de sujet mais il laissa couler.

« C'était bien, j'imagi- »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a embêter ? Si quelqu'un a osé, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et je m'en chargerais ! »

« Eren, tout s'est bien passé, je suis resté avec Jean, Sasha et Connie. Oh, c'est vrai, Jean m'a chargé de te dire que c'était plus silencieux sans toi. » Tout en finissant sa phrase, Armin s'assit à côté d'Eren sur le canapé. Eren réagit au quart de tour, effrayant Armin, et dit, « Tu peux dire à cette face de cheval qu'il peut venir me le dire en face. Non, attends, c'est vrai, il ne peut pas, parce qu'il n'a même pas été capable d'avouer ses sentiments à Marco avant que celui ci ne déménage. »

C'était vrai que Jean était amoureux du grand à la chevelure corbeau, et tout le monde le savait. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Marco, évidemment. Mais, malheureusement, dès que Jean eu le courage de lui en parler, Marco annonça à tout le monde qu'il allait devoir déménager et donc changer de lycée. Jean fût complètement dépité et ne vint pas en cours pendant trois jours ! A priori, il s'en était remis, mais les sentiments étaient toujours là.

Armin dégluti suite aux propos d'Eren et dit, « Eren, ce n'est pas un peu méchant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui envoies pas un message ? Tu pourrais l'appeler aussi ? » « Armin, tu sais bien que je déteste lui parler directement : on finit toujours par se disputer. »

Armin approuva en acquiesçant et demanda, « Où est Mikasa ? » Eren s'asseyait finalement comme une personne normale et se tourna vers la télé tout en répondant, « Elle avait des devoirs à finir. Est-ce que tu y crois toi ?! Ils nous ont donnés des devoirs le premier jour ! C'est presque aussi choquant que cette histoire que j'ai entendu aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

Eren lui retranscrivit tout ce qui s'était passé avec Livaï plus le jeu auqeul tout le monde prenait part à son propos, et Armin sembla choqué. « En quoi est-ce que le fait qu'il soit vierge et si important ? Je veux dire, je ne le suis pas, mais- »

Eren s'étouffa presque avec de l'air et s'écria, « Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! » Armin acquiesça calmement et dit, « Oui, je pensais que tu le savais. Je veux dire, Mikasa le sait. » « De manière générale, Mikasa sait toujours tout ! Depuis quand ?! » Armin parti leur chercher de quoi boire et raconta, « Depuis l'année dernière tu te souviens de la fois où nous sommes tous sortis et où Sasha et moi nous avons disparu pendant une heure ? »

Eren était complètement choqué quand il dit, « Sasha, vraiment ? Mais, et Connie ? Est-ce qu'il y a un truc entre vous deux ?! » Armin revint et soupira, « Oui, Sasha. Connie le sait et il est passé au-dessus. Non, il ne se passe rien entre nous : je n'ai pas dit que je ne le regrettais pas. Ecoute Eren tu n'as pas à être aussi surpris ou choqué je ne vais pas tu juger si tu es encore- »

« Mais je ne le suis pas ! » Répondit-il franchement. Armin le fixa et dit, « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment, en quoi est-ce si difficile à croire ?! »

Armin sourit sadiquement et répliqua, 'Je n'ai pas dit que c'était dur à croire. Enfin bref, tu n'as pas des devoirs ? » Eren sourit maladroitement et dit « Ah, c'est vrai... »

Le jour suivant, Eren fût heureux de voir que les chuchotements avaient disparu et que personne ne parlait plus de Livaï et lui comme la veille. Il fût tout aussi heureux de s'être souvenu du numéro de son casier et de sa localisation. Ce qui le rendit moins joyeux fût de voir apparaître quelqu'un de derrière son casier juste après qu'il l'ait fermé.

Ce mec avait des cheveux blonds et était beaucoup plus baraqué qu'Eren. Il était aussi en train de regarder Eren d'une telle manière que ce dernier ne pût déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Eren ne puisse sentir une légère tension se former entre eux deux et de la sueur commencer à perler sur son front. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce mec le regardait de travers, et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir.

Avant qu'Eren ait eu le temps de soit, prendre ses jambes à son cou, soit de dire gentiment à ce mec d'aller promener son visage terrifiant avoi, le garçon commença à parler d'une voix grave (Selon Eren, c'était vraiment trop grave pour une voix de lycéen). « Tu es Eren, non ? Eren Jeager ? » Le dit garçon déglutit inconsciemment et acquiesça lentement. Son homologue imita son action et dit, « Je suis Erwin Smith, un ami de Livaï. » _'Oh...'._ Eren avait le sentiment que même si l'étudiant n'avait pas entendu les rumeurs, ce dont il doutait fortement, il n'était sûrement pas là pour une bonne nouvelle.

Eren essaya tant bien que mal de dire quelque chose de bien, mais il n'y parvint pas, alors il balança la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, « Erwin? C-C'est un nom assez spécial ». Le visage d'Erwin s'assombrit encore plus et le blond rétorqua, « Je pourrais dire la même chose à ton propos, Jaeger. Tu es quoi, allemand ? » Eren se retint de répondre agressivement et dégaina son plus beau sourire hypocrite. Il répondit, « Oui, et turque. Est-ce un problème ? » La question transparaissait un poil agressif, et ils se toisèrent du regard pendant encore quelques secondes, d'une oeillade mauvaise.

Leur petite bataille de regard fût arrêter par la venu de Livaï derrière Eren, ce qui l'effraya grandement. Erwin eut un sourire suffisant mais Livaï n'eut pas l'air de le voir, ou alors il l'ignora préférant frapper Eren derrière la tête avec un livre pour obtenir son attention. « Oi, Eren, puisque je t'ai montré les alentours hier, je pense qu'il serait juste que tu viennes m'aider toi aussi. »

Eren n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il devait faire devait-il ignorer Livai, aller en cours, obtenir l'approbation d'Erwin, mais se faire tabasser par Livaï ? Devait-il partir avec Livaï, l'aider, obtenir son approbation, mais se faire tabasser par Erwin ? De toute manière, il allait finir tabasser…

Il fît de son mieux pour choisir l'option la plus sûre. « Euh, les cours ne vont-ils pas bientôt commencer ? Il est... » Il regarda sa montre, « ...Oh... » _'15h07'_ , Eren avait complètement oublié qu'il était venu à son casier pour déposer ses livres et pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il avait aussi oublié comment le corridor semblait assez solennel quand personne ne s'y trouvait. _'Maintenant que j'y pense, Mikasa ne devrait-elle pas être en train de me chercher, voire de me trouver maintenant ?'_

-Avec Mikasa-

Mikasase tenait nerveusement le bras gauche avec sa main droite alors qu'elle marchait sur la route qui menait à la maison d'Armin. _'Tout va bien, Mikasa, Eren t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas être traiter comme un bébé, alors tu ne vas pas aller le chercher… même si tu es inquiète… '_

-De retour avec Eren-

Eren se tourna nerveusement vers Livaï et étudia son visage. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrypter son expression mais c'était déjà mieux que la tête qu'Erwin était en train de faire. « Okay, de quoi as-tu besoin ? ». Livaï émit presque un sourire, presque, et prit Eren par le bras pour l'emmener à sa suite. Eren vit le corbeau regarder le blond, et quasiment sourire fièrement d'avoir embarqué Eren avec lui.

Le brun ignora cela et continua sa route avec Livaï, effrayé de rester avec Erwin. Il fût emmener le long du corridor, puis dans le couloir d'à côté. Il y avait d'autres rangés de casiers dans ce couloir et Eren fût traîner jusq'à l'autre bout de celles-ci. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'une d'elle et ne bougèrent pas. Il y eut un instant de silence avant que Livaï ne dise d'un ton grave, « _Alors ?_ »

« Alors _quoi_? »

Livaï se frappa le visage de la paume de la main et dit, « D'habitude c'est Erwin qui le fait, mais il n'était pas, donc j'ai besoin que tu le fasses. » Eren rougit à mesure que son esprit se retrouvait submergé de pensées perverses. _'Est-ce que ce soit disant vierge est en train de me demander de le faire avec lui ?!'_

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas l'ouvrir ?! »

« ...Quoi ? »

« Mon casier, est-ce que tu vas te décider à l'ouvrir et à mettre mes affaires dedans ? Je...ne peux pas l'atteindre. »

Eren papillonna des yeux _'Oh...'_. Voyez vous, la chose drôle avec ce lycée et que les casiers n'étaient, non pas mis par deux (ndt : je rappelle que ce sont de grands casiers rectangulaires, pas comme ceux qu'on peut trouver en France), mais par trois, de sorte que seul les gens de grandes tailles possédaient les casiers du haut…Enfin, hormis Livaï, apparemment…

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as un casier du haut ? » Eren demanda alors qu'il éxecutait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, avec un peu de mal, puisqu'il n'avait qu'une taille moyenne, soit mettre les livres du plus petit des deux dans son casier. « Parce qu'Hanji a pensé que ce serait drôle de mettre mon caiser en haut. Arrête de poser des questions stupides, gamin. »

Les deux furent silencieux pendant quelques temps avant que Livaï ne reprenne la parole, « Comment peux tu _ne_ _pas_ être au courant pour mon casier ? Tout le monde le sait... »

Eren haussa les épaules, se tourna vers le plus vieux et dit, « Bien, je crois que je devrais y aller : Mikasa doit s'inquiéter. » Livaï acquiesça et commença à s'en aller. « Oh, et Eren, ne pense pas que je ne suis pas au courant des rumeurs. Je ne fais que les ignorer. » Il s'arrêta et regarda en arrière avant de continuer, « Et je te conseille de faire de même, Jeager. » Il parti après cela, laissant Eren dans état confus.

' _Qu'est-ce qu'il vient tout juste de se passer putain ?'_

-Fin du chapitre 2 -

NDA : Voilà pour vous ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre parce que maintenant, mes mains sont toutes engourdies d'avoir tapé (ndt : pareil ici mdr). Et ne soyez pas déçu parce qu'à dit Livaï, il y aura du Ereri ! *\\(^3⁾/ *

P.S. : Désolé s'il y a des erreurs, je ne me suis pas relue cette fois.

P.P.S. : Enfin, VOICI ARMIN.

S'IL VOUS PLAIT , CONTINUEZ DE POSTER DES REVIEWS , ELLES SONT MA SEULE NOURRITURE ! SI JE N'EN AI PAS, JE SERAIS AFFAMÉE ET JE NE POURRAIS PAS METTRE À JOUR !

NDT : Voilà pour ce second chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît ! Merci à ceux qui ont déjà follow/fav et au guest qui a review ! Je ne peux pas te fournir de réelle réponse mais je vais transmettre ton message à l'auteur de ce pas ! Merci à vous tous et j'espère que l'histoire continuera de vous plaire, parce que, croyez-moi, on n'est pas encore au bout ahah ! Brefouille, à la semaine prochaine ! (Encore une fois, signalez moi si vous voyez des fautes). Tchou !


	3. Chapter 3

NDT : Heyllo ! Voici la traduction du chapitre 3 ! Cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas trop tardive. Je pense garder ce rythme de publication tous les lundis pendant les vacances et switcher pour le samedi ou le dimanche à la rentrée (vu que je suis interne...).

Je reprécise que cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire et que l'original est de : Kawaiibootybutt !

* * *

Le jour suivant, Eren fût heureux de voir que ni Erwin, ni Livaï ne s'étaient décidés à le retenir pour discuter avec lui. Bien sûr Erwin lui jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre, mais, il pouvait faire avec. Cependant, il ne fût joyeux quand on le prit à part dans les toilettes des garçons, alors qu'il était en route pour aller déjeuner.

Il détailla ce qu'il l'entourait pour remarquer un groupe de garçons, avec chacun une expression différente sur le visage ; certains le regardaient plus avec admiration, comme s'il était un dieu, tandis que d'autre avaient le regard plus envieux. A ce moment, l'un d'eux, qu'il soupçonnait être leur leader, prit la parole. "Eren nous avons besoin de ton aide."

Eren le regarda pendant un moment et dit, "...Pour quoi, gens que je ne connais pas...?"

Le leader se mit à rire étrangement et répondit, "Désolé, Je suis Félix. Ne te soucie pas des autres gars, ils ne sont pas importants." Les autres se mirent à grogner, signe de leur désaccord, mais il continua sans s'en préoccuper. "On a besoin de toi pour que tu nous dises comment tu as fait pour parler à Livaï et réussir à ce qu'il se souvienne de ton existence !"

Eren sentit la confusion s'installer en lui lorsqu'il demanda, "Pourquoi est-ce si dur pour tout le monde d'aller lui parler ?"

Les autres gars le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, jusqu'à que Félix lui réponde. " _Duh,_ est-ce que tu as _vu_ Erwin ?! Ce mec est une bête ; il pourrait facilement nous écraser. Je veux dire, après que tout les autres amis de Livaï ont changé d'école, Erwin s'est quasiment collé à lui. J'oserais même avancer qu'il l'AIME !"

 _"Eh bien, ce n'est pas dénué de sens...",_ pensa Eren. Il était sur le point de répondre quand un brouhaha venant de l'extérieur des toilettes se fît entendre.

Les garçons se ruèrent dehors, pour tomber sur ni plus ni moins que Livaï et Erwin au beau milieu couloir central, entourés d'une foule d'élèves. Ils étaient en train de se crier dessus, mais Eren ne comprenait pas un traître mot à cause des hurlements d'excitation et de colère de la foule ; excitation puisque, techniquement, il s'agissait d'une bagarre, mais colère parce que quelqu'un, mème si _c'était_ Erwin, osait crier sur le corbeau.

Eren se retira de la foule, et se tînt plus en retrait, observant silencieusement. Félix l'avait suivit, en espérant qu'il obtenir une bonne vue de la "bagarre".

Eren fût surpris quand il entendit Livaï hurler quelque chose qu'il était persuader de ne pas être approprié à l'école et qu'il poussa Erwin.

Le plus large des deux venait de se faire légèrement pousser contre les casiers, mais probablement pas assez fort que ce que Livaï aurait voulu. Il continua de regarder, Erwin s'énervant encore plus, et retournant le coup, seulement cette fois-ci, cela ressemblait plus à un réel accrochage, et cela déséquilibra le plus petit, faisant tomber certains de ses livres et papiers, en même temps qu'il rencontra le sol. Tout le monde se calma, même Félix, ce qui étonna Eren puisqu'il n'avait cessé de lui hurler dans les oreilles, lorsque le corbeau tomba par terre.

Tout fût silencieux, alors qu'ils regardaient l'expression d'Erwin passer de la colère et la haine, à l'inquiétude et au regret.

Eren ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais cela l'énervait plus que de coutume. Erwin n'avait aucun droit de se sentir désolé ; Livaï l'avait seulement poussé, tandis que le blond avait été trop loin en le faisant chuter. Eren fût forcé de se calmer lorsque qu'Hanji poussa pour passer devant lui, ses cheveux sortant de sa queue-de-cheval négligée, et ses lunettes tombant quasiment de son visage.

"Où est la bagarre ?! Est-ce que je l'ai manquée ?! Qui était-" Elle devint silencieuse quand elle arriva au devant de la foule et vît qui s'était "bagarrer".

Erwin se baissa pour aider Livaï à récupérer ses affaires, mais sa main fût rejeter, alors que Livaï s'empressait de collecter des affaires et de partir, poussant au travers de la foule, qui lui forma un passage pour s'en aller. Elle se resserra une fois qu'il fût parti, et tout redevînt calme.

Eren leva les yeux sur Félix, qui était entrain de bouillir à ses côtés, et lui demanda, sa voix légèrement plus haute qu'un murmure, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" Eren repositionna son regard sur la scène tandis qu'il écoutait la réponse de Félix. "Eh bien, duh, je suis ouf parce que ce stupide sourcil à poussé Livaï ! Comment ose-t-il !"

Eren ignora le commentaire, mais acquiesça légèrement en signe de réponse. Il était trop occupé à observer Hanji alors qu'elle s'extirpa de son nuage et dit à Erwin de l'attendre à son bureau. Elle parti dans la même direction que Livaï, mais se stoppa dans sa course quand elle dit, "Allez tous manger, si j'entends un mot à propos de ça de la part de quelqu'un, je lancerais une de mes expériences sur vous et m'assurerait que personne ne retrouve votre corps."

Sur ces mots, elle parti, et Eren sût, juste avec cette simple menace, qu'il ne voulait plus voir Hanji énervée.

Ce n'était pas naturel, par après avoir juste vu Livaï tomber au sol apres s'être fait pousser.

 _'C'était juste pas normal...'_

* * *

Une fois que tout le monde fût au self, les murmures reprirent. Certains disaient des choses comme "Comment _ose_ Erwin ! Pour qui il se prend ?!" D'autres se rapprochaient plus de, "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils se soient battus et que Livaï ne l'ai _pas_ tué! Il aurait dû !" Il entendait meme certains dire "Est-ce que vous avec vu la tête d'Eren ?! Il était tellement énervé contre Erwin du fait qu'il ait poussé Livaï !"

Celle-là le prit par surprise. Il avait à moitié envie de se lever et d'aller frapper ce crétin, mais il se retint quand il vit Mikasa s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il vit également Félix de l'autre côté, et dit, "...Félix ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Félix persiffla et dit, "Eh bien, _duh_ , je vais probablement être ici pour ce chapitre, et si je suis chanceux, pour un autre, alors je vais faire en sorte d'être présent le plus souvent !"

Eren commença à transpirer et se tourna vers Mikasa en signe d'appel à l'aide, mais elle le survola du regard et s'attarda sur Félix en lui demandant, "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hall ?" Eren dit "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé-" Il fût coupé par Félix qui répondit, "Oh, rien, juste Livaï et Erwin se bagarrant et Erwin qui a poussé Livaï."

Eren fût de plus en plus confus lorsqu'il demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux di-" Il fût interrompu de nouveau, mais cette fois par Mikasa, qui rétorqua, "Ah vraiment ? J'aurai aimé voir ça. Je pari qu'Eren a apprécié de regarder Livaï." Elle fît un clin à Félix alors que la bouche d'Eren s'agrandit sous le choc et qu'il s'exclama, "Ce n'est pas vrai et tu-"

"Je ne sais pas, un jeune puceau comme lui ne devrait pas être capable de gérer convenablement la beauté de Livaï.

"Hey ! Je ne suis pas-!"

"Oh, Eren n'est pas vierge, n'est-ce pas Eren ?"

"Oui, je-!"

"Vraiment ? Wow... Eh bien tout les gens que je connais pense qu'il l'est, mais personne n'y porte un réel intérêt. Il est trop obscurcit par Livaï."

"Quoi, je-?!m

"Oh, je te comprends, ce mec est vraiment un canon. Si j'avais un truc pour les gens qui sont exactement comme moi, je tenterais ma chance."

Eren grogna de frustration et se dégagea de son siège. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la poubelle et posa son assiette de manière hasardeuse alors qu'il quittait la cafétéria. Il pouvait presque entendre Félix dire, "Oh, je _sais_ chérie, qui ne voudrait _pas_ se retrouver dans le pantalon de ce mec !"

* * *

Eren descendit l'allée du bâtiment principal. Tous les autres bâtiments étaient fermés, puisqu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, et il n'allait certainement pas rester écouter les insinuations de Félix et Mikasa. Il passa par le bureau et se stoppa alors qu'il entendit une voix.

Il colla son visage à la petite fenêtre de la porte et regarda à l'intérieur. Il pouvait voir Hanji, Erwin, et Livaï tous assis. Il entendit Hanji poser des papiers sur son bureau et dire, "Malheureusement, je ne peux pas laisser passer cette affaire. Erwin, je suis sûre que tes parents ne seront pas heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, et Livaï..."

Elle s'arrêta un moment, et Eren pu jurer qu'il avait entendit les respirations des deux garçons s'accrocher. "...Je vais devoir en parler à ton père." Livaï se leva et répondit, "Mais _Hanji_ , tu ne peux pas, il va-!"

Elle leva sa main, lui signalant de s'arrêter et continua, "Je suis vraiment désolé, vous êtes tous les deux congédiés."

Les deux garçons se levèrent et firent leur chemin jusqu'à la porte, si bien qu'Eren dût courir aussi vite que possible jusqu'au croisement qui était au bout de l'allée. Il entendit Erwin s'excuser pour avoir causé des problèmes à Livaï, mais Livaï ne répondit pas. Eren entendit la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et il prit ça comme un signe du départ de Livaï.

 _'C'est quoi le problème avec ces deux la ; je croyais qu'ils étaient amis...Peut être que je pourrais demander demain, mais là, je dois vraiment partir avant qu'Erwin ne me trouve et qu'il me tue.'_

* * *

NDA : Okay, alors ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre mais je l'ai fini ! Je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs, je me suis empressée de le poster ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et dites moi si vous aimez Félix ou non. Je n'avais pas prévu de faire de lui un personnage important mais si vous l'aimez, je peux le faire revenir ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre donc je vais m'arrêter là ! *(^_^)*

P.S.: Celui qui trouvera la "phrase fétiche" de Félix pourra décider de qui a voler la virginité de Mikasa. Mais ça doit être quelqu'un de l'ancienne école d'Eren (ex : Connie, Jean, Armin, etc.) et ça ne peut pas être Eren ! Bon courage !

S'il vous plaît, laissez une review, elles me permettent de vivre ! Je pourrais mourir si je n'en ai pas et si je meurs je ne pourrais pas mettre à jour !

NDT : J'espère moi aussi que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes, je corrigerais ! Merci aux différents fav/follow, l'auteur est super contente que son histoire vous plaise. Encore une fois, je tiens à vous dire que je transmets les messages que vous laissez, puisque d'une certaine manière, ils ne me sont pas adressés, héhé. Je pense que c'est tout pour moi ! A la semaine prochaine ~

P.S. : Si ArrianaRavenclaw passe par là, je te remercie de ton commentaire, et je suis ravie de t'avoir fait découvrir cette fabuleuse fanfic'. En effet, je vais sans doute avoir quelques complications par la suite, mais je vais essayer de contourner les problèmes ! I can do it x) !


	4. Chapter 4

NDT : Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je vous rapelle quee cette fanfiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. L'originale se trouve sur le compte de Kawaiibootybutt

NDA : Nous avons un gagnant au jeu du trouver-la-phrase-d'accroche-de-Felix ! Et le gagnant est...*roulement de tambour* Sato-new ! Toi, mon amour, a trouvé que la phrase d'accroche de Félix était "Eh bien, duh !". Il/elle a déjà choisi la personne qui a pervertie Mikasa, et ce sera mentionné dans ce chapitre ! (D'ailleurs, merci de n'avoir pas pris Jean, c'est trop cliché...)

* * *

Ce même jour après les cours, Eren fît directement son chemin jusqu'à chez Armin et lui raconta tout. "Attends..., alors, encore une fois, qui est Félix ?" Demanda son ami blond une fois qu'il eut fini son histoire. Eren soupira, "Ce n'est pas important, ce qui _est_ important, c'est que je suis au beau milieu d'une parodie de Twilight dans la vraie vie !"

"Eren, de quoi diable parles tu ?"

"Je veux dire, réfléchis-y ! Tout le monde veut me mettre avec Livaï, et je suis, _manifestement_ , irrésistible, donc je suis Jacob. Cela fait donc d'Erwin, Edward, et Livaï, Bella ; ça pourrait marcher, parce qu'ils ne ressentent aucune émotion tout les deux...De quoi est-ce qu'on parlait déjà ?"

Armin souffla, et dit, "Eren, tu es stupide... Au fait, où est Mikasa ?"

"Oh, elle devait venir, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller parler à Reiner."

Armin acquiesça pour montrer à Eren qu'il avait compris la situation. "Ouais, elle ne lui a pas parlé depuis _cette_ nuit. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de passer à autre chose."

Eren hocha la tête et dit, "Eh bien, je crois que je peux, un peu, comprendre pourquoi elle ne lui a parlé pendant si longtemps. Je veux dire, il _a_ prit sa virginité... Après tout, ils _étaient_ tout les deux bourrés... Et Berthold n'a pas parlé à Reiner pendant un mois..."

"Je me réjouis juste du fait que nous allons enfin pouvoir sortir tous ensemble sans qu'elle n'entre dans une colère noire et ne cessé de lui jeter des choses à la figure."

Eren acquiesça et soupira alors qu'il répondit, "Armin, tu es intelligent, d'après toi, que dois-je faire ?" Armin haussa un sourcil et dit, "À propos de quoi ; ce qui se passe avec Livai ?" Eren acquiesça une nouvelle fois, et descendit du canapé pour aller se chercher quelque chose à boire dans la petite cuisine. Armin haussa les épaules, même si Eren ne pouvait le voir, et répondit, "Peut-être que tu pourrais discuter de tout ça avec Livaï ; il ressent probablement la même chose à ce sujet."

Eren revint avec un soda et alluma la télévision, avant de rétorquer, "Ouais, Armin, comme si je _n'avais_ _pas_ eu un assez grand aperçu de ce qu'il ressent quand il m'a dit de simplement ignorer tout le monde. De plus, je doute qu'il veuille me parler. Il a _Erwin_." Il prononça la dernière partie avec un brin d'animosité non-souhaitée, et choisi finalement une chaîne.

Armin le regarda du coin de l'œil et dit, "Mais ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'ils s'étaient disputés ?"

Le brun opina et répliqua, "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a envie de me parler de sitôt." Armin ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent assis comme cela pendant une minute, regardant la télévision avant qu'Armin ne s'interroge. "Tu n'as pas de devoirs ?"

"..."

"..."

"...Non..."

"Eren fais tes devoirs."

"Tu ne peux pas m'y contraindre !"

Le jour suivant, Eren fût surpris de trouver le corridor complètement vide alors qu'il y pénétrait. _'Okay, je sais que je me suis réveillé à temps aujourd'hui ! ... Est-ce que j'ai encore oublié de me laver ?...Nah...'_ Il fît son chemin jusqu'à son casier étrangement et en sorti certains de ses livres, tout en regardant autour de lui pour guetter tout signe de vie. _'Je suis plutôt sûr qu'on n'est que jeudi, alors où sont les autres ?'_

Il fût surpris quand Hanji déboula dans l'allée en fonçant droit vers lui. "Eren qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le corridor ?!" Eren demanda, confus, "Mais, il n'est que 7h50. Les cours ne commencent pas avant 8h."

Hanji le regarda comme si c'était _lui_ qui était dérangé. "Oh, j'ai oublié que tu es nouveau ici. Quand Livaï ne vient pas en cours, personne n'a de raisons de flâner ici, alors ils se rendent tous à leur salle !... Hey, est-ce que tu penses que j'ai été dure avec lui hier ? Tu sais, en le disant à son père."

Eren resta coi pendant une minute, enregistrant l'information, avant de répondre, "C-Comment je pourrais savoir ça ? S-Stupide Hanji !"

Hanji sourit simplement et dit, "Ne pense pas que je ne t'ai pas vu nous espionner de dehors ! Stupide Eren ! Maintenant, réponds à ta question avant que je ne t'envoies en cours !"

Eren soupira et répondit, "Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. Je veux dire, tout ce que vous avez fait c'est appeler son père ; je ne vois pas de problème majeur." Hanji souffla et dit, "Eh bien, tu vois, le père de Livaï-" La cloche sonna et les coupa.

"Eh bien, on n'y peut rien. Vas en cours, hooligan !"

Eren était sûr que ceci allait être la décision la plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais prise de toute sa vie. Il en avait discuté avec Mikasa quand il avait eu du temps libre en cours, et, au début, elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais lui donna son accord plus tard, après y avoir songé. Eren avait presque souhaité qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

Avant de sortir de sa classe pour aller manger, il dit à Mikasa qu'il l'aimait, et lui demanda de dire à Armin qu'il l'aimait aussi. Il s'assura aussi de lui dire de venir le sauver si elle entendait ses cris d'agonie, si c'était possible. Elle en rigola presque et parti manger.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et suivit derrière, bien qu'il finit pas prendre une autre direction.

C'était le moment ; pensa-t-il.

Il n'y avait plus de retour possible maintenant.

Il allait parler à Erwin Smith.

 **-Fin du chapitre 4-**

NDA : Je sais, je suis diabolique. Mwahahahaha ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera révélé en temps et en heure, mes amours ! Hey, si vous aimez l'histoire, vous aimerez sûrement mon autre fanfiction sur AOT, "Attack on the Flowers in the Attic." Je sais, c'est de la promotion éhontée, et j'en suis fière ! \\(^3^)/

ÇA A ÉTÉ DÉCIDÉ, VOTRE NOM EST MAINTENANT LES BOOTYBUTTS, DÉFENSEURS DE TOUT CE QUI EST KAWAÏÏ ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AIMEZ, PARCE QUE ÇA VOUS VA BIEN ! :3

NDT : Voilàààà ~ ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la décision d'Eren ? Va-t-il mourir ou non ? Et du choix de la personne qui a défloré notre petite Mikasa ? ~

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Oh et l'auteur m'a demandé de vous transmettre ses remerciements pour les reviewes, les favs, les follows, pour tout ~

Bye ~


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction originale par kawaiibootybutt

NDA : Je voudrais faire une dédicace au commandeur du 104e escadron Kawaïï, Sato-New. Vous avez honorablement servi les bataillons Booty-Butt avec votre review XD. Tu es juste merveilleuse, ma chère booty butt. (De plus, puisque tu l'as gentiment demandé, voici ton chapitre :p).

* * *

Eren était d'accord sur le fait qu'il ait commis plusieurs erreurs dans sa vie. Une de ses erreurs, par exemple, fût quand il marchât accidentellement sur un petit papillon qu'Armin observait. Une autre serait quand il rentrât accidentellement et tombât sur ses parents en train de faire "la chose". Mais, Eren était _certain_ que ça serait l'erreur la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais commis.

Il était actuellement en train de marcher dans la direction de la table où Erwin Smith était assis, seul, et s'occupait à réévaluer les buts de sa vie. _'Peut-être que ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée d'abandonner l'école pour rejoindre le cirque après ça...'_ Le brun soupira, et se retrouva finalement devant la table du blond.

"S-Salut Erwin, je me demandais juste à propos de, tu sais..."

Erwin lui lança un regard, et dit, "Savoir quoi ?" Eren se demanda s'il devait s'enfuir maintenant alors qu'il en avait encore la chance, ou alors tenter le tout pour le tout et continuer de parler à cette bête de garçon. Malheureusement, il choisi la dernière. "Tu _sais_ , ce truc qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là...Tu sais, je crois que je devrais juste te laisser tranquille. Okay, salut."

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'échapper, son bras fût attraper par Erwin. Cela choqua tellement Eren qu'il crû qu'il allait faire tomber son plateau. Il se tourna lentement pour croiser le regard d'Erwin, mais réalisa que c'était une mauvaise idée due au fait qu'Erwin était inconsciemment en train de lui donner le pire regard de la mort de sa vie. _'Si cela pouvait tuer...'_ pensa Eren.

Erwin le fixa une minute avant de dire, " _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_ , à propos de ce truc qui s'est passé ?"

Eren décida qu'il ferait mieux de s'asseoir avant de s'évanouir, et pris un siège devant Erwin. Eren réfléchis posément à ce qu'il allait dire, avant de dire, "Euh, eh bien, pourquoi vous êtes vous battu Livaï et toi ? Je pensais que vous étiez amis tout les deux."

Erwin sourit tristement avant de prendre un morceau de la pizza qu'ils avaient eu pour le déjeuner. "Eh bien, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que c'est de ta faute."

Eren recracha presque sa boisson, alors qu'il venait juste d'en prendre une gorgée, dès qu'il entendit ça. "Qu-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que _j'ai_ fait ?!"

Erwin rit amèrement. "Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Depuis que tu es arrivé et que Livaï a du te montrer les alentours, les gens n'ont pas arrêté de dire que vous devriez sortir ensemble, ou que vous _êtes_ ensemble."

Eren réfléchit à cette nouvelle information et dit, "Erwin...es-tu...jaloux ?" Eren esquiva à peine la briquette de lait qui lui avait été jeté à la tête. "Quoi ?! Pourquoi diable devrais-je être jaloux ?!" Eren décida de laisser un moment au blond pour se calmer avant de continuer. "Eh bien, tu avais l'air d'être énervé contre moi ce jour-là après les cours alors que je ne t'avais rien fait-"

Erwin lui donna cette œillade encore, et Eren décida de changer d'approche. "Eh bien, si tu _aimais_ Livaï, hypothétiquement, pourquoi ne pas juste le lui dire ?"

Erwin soupira, "Eh bien, _hypothétiquement_ , je ne lui dirais pas parce que nous sommes amis et que je ne veux pas gâcher ça. Une autre chose serait qu'il...a aimé quelqu'un, mais il...a déménagé. De plus, je pense qu'il t'aime, hypothétiquement, bien sûr."

Eren regarda lorsqu'Erwin lui sourit et en prit note, sachant que cela ne se reproduirait peut-être jamais. "Al-Alors, on est...bon maintenant ?"

Erwin le fixa pendant un moment avant de répondre, "Ne va pas trop vite, là. Je ne te _déteste_ pas, mais je ne t'aime pas non plus."

Eren regarda son assiette et dit, "Oh."

Erwin caressa les cheveux d'Eren avec précaution, et dit, "Oh, et pour ajouter à ta question de tout à l'heure, si, hypothétiquement, je commençais à me rapprocher de Livaï, pratiquement tout le monde ici voudrait me tuer. Ils n'ont que toi en tête, tu sais ?"

Eren releva la tête de surprise et dit, "Vraiment ?! Pourquoi ?!" Erwin haussa simplement les épaules, et continua de manger. "Alors...Où est Livaï ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? On _est_ seulement la première de cours."

Erwin se tourna vers le brun et prononça d'une voix douce, "Ce...n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire. Tu devras aller lui demander quand il reviendra."

Eren acquiesça et continua de manger. Il se retourna pour voir Mikasa qui le regardait anxieusement, alors il lui fit signe que tout allait bien, et continua de la regarder alors qu'elle reprenait son repas. "Hey."

Eren bougea pour faire face à Erwin. Le blond hésita un moment avant de poursuivre, "Juste pour que tu le saches, tu ne devrais pas te sentir forcé de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, juste parce que les autres te le disent..." Eren le fixa un moment, comprenant de quoi l'autre voulait parler en une fraction de secondes, avant de lui répondre, "Merci, Erwin, ça...compte beaucoup..."

Erwin le coupa rapidement, lui disant, "C-Ce n'est pas comme si je me souciais de toi, ou autre. Je te dis juste ça pour Livaï ! Tu es vraiment un gamin."

Eren rit, et pensa 'Peut-être que ce mec n'est pas si méchant...'

Erwin le regarda encore de cette manière, et dit, "Je suis sérieux, Jaeger."

'Okay, peut-être qu'il n'est pas si méchant, mais il est toujours effrayant.'

-Fin du chapitre 5-

Je voudrais aussi faire une dédicace a ZorraSenpai pour être là depuis le début. Tu es maintenant promu au rang de Capitaine de l'escouade des opérations kawaïï spéciales. Toi et le commandant Sato-New allez être de grands atouts pour le corps d'armée et nous aider pour rendre TOUT kawaïï ! XD

* * *

NDA : Donc, j'essaye de faire en sorte que chaque chapitre dépasse les 1000 mots, mais pours les deux derniers, ils ne faisaient que 900 mots, et j'en suis désolé. Vous ne l'avez probablement pas remarqué, mais cela m'énerve. Bref, YEAH ERWIN ET EREN SONT AMIS (peut-être) MAINTENANT ! Je n'avais pas prévu que ce chapitre serait à leur sujet, mais c'est arrivé...Et, eh bien, Livaï devrait être de retour au prochain chapitre. On se revoit là, mes booty-butts (Ce chapitre, vient juste de tourner à 1000 mots ! Whoop Whoop!) (^3^)

NDT : Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensez de ce chapitre mais personnellement j'ai adoré le personnage d'Erwin dedans, il m'a vraiment fait rire. On dirait un ange gardien qui ne s'assume pas mdr. Encore merci à vous pour votre soutient, qui est apprécié par l'auteur. On se revoit la semaine prochaine ~


	6. Chapter 6

NDT : Voici le 6è chapitre (on avance petit à petit mdr)

Je vous rappelle que la fanfiction n'est pas de moi mais de _Kawaiibootybutt_ sous le nom de _Everybody talks_.

NDA : Edit : Alors, j'avais oublié qu'Eren était en deuxième année et Livaï en troisième. Héhé...J'en suis désolé, donc j'ai modifié tous les passages où j'avais qualifié Eren de première année.

* * *

C'était le premier vendredi de l'année scolaire, et Eren était pour le moins en extase. La semaine avait été très longue pour lui, et il était content à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se relaxer et dormir toute la journée. Ses joyeuses pensées furent prises de court lorsqu'il rentra dans quelqu'un de plus petit que lui, et tomba. Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur personne d'autre que Livaï, au sol, juste en face de lui. Il se leva rapidement, et dit, "Je suis vraiment désolé, Livaï ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !"

Le brun tendit sa main à Livaï pour qu'il s'en saisît, mais il fût ignorer, le corbeau se relevant de lui-même. "Ouai, tu ne m'as pas vu. J'ai compris. C'est parce que je suis petit, c'est ça ?" Eren le regarda, horrifié, alors qu'il finissait sa déclaration et commençait à ôter une saleté imaginaire de lui. "N-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! J'était juste-"

Il fût coupé quand il fût quasiment projeté au sol de nouveau, par Mikasa alors qu'elle venait d'arriver derrière lui et de le frapper à la tête. Il était à deux doigts de lui crier dessus à propos de son geste, mais Mikasa le devança alors qu'elle se tournât vers Livaï et dit, "Salut, Livaï. Je vois que tu passes une bonne matinée." Il la regarda simplement pendant un moment, et répondit sarcastiquement, "Manifestement. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Je vais bien, merci. Et où est Erwin ?"

"Oh, il a dû s'arrêter à son casier pour prendre des trucs. Tu sais comment il est."

Mikasa rigola, et Eren commença à transpirer alors qu'il assistât à cet échange. Il n'était même pas au courant que ces deux-là _s'adressaient_ des regards, alors qu'ils se parlaient ! Il dit hasardement, "Euh, donc vous êtes amis, tous les deux, ou..?" Les concernés le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, et Livaï répondit, "Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous avons juste un respect commun l'un pour l'autre. N'est-ce pas 'Kasa ?"

Eren gronda quand il entendit le surnom qu'il donnait à Mikasa sortir des lèvres de Livaï. _'Il vient_ juste _de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas amis !'_

La cloche sonna et Eren prit Mikasa par le bras pour la conduire en classe. Une fois qu'il l'eût déposé, il prit la route vers son propre cours et s'assit à sa place habituelle. Il attendit patiemment que le cours commence jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise quelque chose d'horrible qui le fît se frapper le crâne contre son bureau.

 _'J'ai oublié de demander à Livaï pourquoi il n'était pas là hier !'_

Eren était choqué. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il s'assit sur les gradins du gymnase dans un silence total alors qu'il regardait les troisièmes années entrer dans la grande salle _. 'Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?! Je croyais que seuls les deuxième année avaient ce cours ! *soupir* forcément, c'est le pire de mes cours que je dois partager avec Livaï...'_ Ses pensées furent coupées alors qu'il fût traversé par une réalisation soudainement.

Pourquoi était-il si obsédé par le fait que Livaï était ici ? Ne devrait-il pas exécrer la présence des troisièmes années en tant que tel ? 'Pourquoi sont-ils ici, de toute façon ?'

Il ne pu continuer ses réflexions plus longtemps, le professeur d'EPS arrivant et criant, "Ecoutez-bien les larves ! Je parie que vous êtes tous en train de vous demander pourquoi les troisièmes années sont là ! Et vous, les poules mouillées, vous _devriez_ vous le demander ! Eh bien, ils sont ici, parce que ce n'est que la première semaine de cours, et que vous êtes déjà en train de pleurer dans les jupons de vos mères, comme des bébés !"

 _'Eh bien, on devrait !'_ pensa Eren, _'Ce cours n'est que de la torture ! Comment peut-il penser que des deuxièmes années sont capables de faire dix tours, et vingt pompes pendant LES DIX PREMIERES MINUTES DU COURS ?'_

"Donc, ces gars sont là pour vous enseigner une chose ou deux à propos de l'INVESTISSEMENT !"

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou, alors le professeur des troisièmes années s'avança et intervint, "Euh, excusez-moi, mais je pensais qu'ils étaient juste là pour faire les exercices avec les deuxièmes années..."

"OUAIS, mais dans le PROCESSUS, cela apprendra à ces asticots à s'INVESTIR !"

"...Ouais, ma classe, allez vous changez dans les affaires que je vous ai demandé d'apporter."

Les troisièmes années partirent en direction des vestiaires, et c'est à ce moment qu'Eren fût content, qu'eux, le soient déjà. Eren fût surpris de sentir une main sur son épaule. Pensant que ce n'était que Mikasa, il se tourna pour tomber face à Livaï. _'Pas loin...'_

"O-Ouais ?"

"Euh, tu vois, Je...Hm, donnes-moi juste des vêtements dans lesquels je pourrais me changer, j'ai oublié les miens !"

Eren eût le regard vide pendant un moment et songea à la décision qu'il allait prendre. _'Si je ne lui donne pas les affaires de sport que j'ai en plus, il va me détester et ne me parlera plus jamais. Mais si je le fais, il continuera de me parler et cela amènera les autres à penser qu'ils se passent quelque chose entre nous.'_

Il reposa son regard sur Livaï, pour se rendre compte que l'autre le regardait, plutôt impatient. "Euh, okay, mais c'est dans mon casier de gym, donc je dois aller les chercher."

 _'Je fais ça parce que comme ça il ne me tuera pas ; il n'y a pas d'autre raison !...Je pense...'_

Eren se tenait debout dans les vestiaires avec une énorme rougeur sur le visage. Il était en train d'essayer de poser son regard ailleurs que sur le corbeau, alors qu'il se changeait dans ses vêtements. _'Oh mec, j'ai vraiment merdé là ! Les gens vont se faire des idées, et me détester ! Je le devine maintenant ; je marche tranquillement pour rentrer chez moi et je me fais sauter dessus par des gars du lycée. Après, quand je lève les yeux, je vois Erwin me fixer. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait et lui dit que je pensais que nous étions amis, mais il me réponds, "Tu sais ce que tu as fait. Je parie qu'il portait tes vêtements parce que tu as tiré profit de lui !" Et je dis-'_

Le déchaînement intérieur d'Eren s'arrêta quand il sentit Livaï lui taper l'épaule. Il tourna et fît de son mieux pour se retenir de devenir écrevisse et d'être pris d'un terrible saignement de nez (ndt : aka le nosebleed).

Là se tenait Livaï, habillé des vêtement de gym d'Eren. Ce qui retenait l'attention d'Eren était le fait que Livaï laissait involontairement le T-shirt d'Eren tomber de son épaule, et cela laissait voir sa clavicule. Le pantalon aurait dû être trop large sur les hanches du plus petit si celui-ci ne l'avait pas bien serré autour de sa taille à l'aide de la ceinture.

 _'*soupir* ce gars signera mon arrêt de mort.'_

-Fin du chapitre 6-

* * *

Fun fact : le 1000e mot de ce chapitre est Livaï (ndt : en anglais seulement).

NDA : Eh bien, mes chers booty-butts, vous pouvez remercier Sato-New pour la sortie prématurée de ce chapitre. Commandant, je suis si contente que tu aies faite de moi ta Senpai et que tu sois heureuse que je t'aie remarqué XD. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ta review m'a refaite, et tu as fait du bon travail pour ce qui est de rendre ta review SUPER MEGA KAWAII ! Le corps d'armée te remercie ! Je vous revois tous la prochaine fois !

Une autre fun fact : Pendant que je tapais ce chapitre, une araignée et descendu de sa toile juste sur mon visage, et je me suis quasiment tuée en essayant de partir du canapé sans la toucher. T.T Ce n'était pas si kawaii...

NDT : Rien que d'imaginer Livaï avec des vêtements trop grand, je fonds ~. Le nosebleed s'est emparé de moi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu qu'à moi, j'ai adoré le traduire ~ N'oubliez pas d'aller fav l'histoire originale, je suis sûre que l'auteur en sera ravie :D. Enncore uen fois merci pour les reviews, l'auteur les apprécie !


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks_ _de Kawaiibootybutt_

* * *

Okay, Eren Jaeger savait qu'il était une personne possédant une assez forte volonté. Il pouvait résister à la tentation quand celle-ci pointait le bout de son nez, et il savait comment dire non quand il ne voulait pas quelque chose. Mais, quand le professeur d'EPS leur fît courir des tours, et qu'il se trouva _malencontreusement_ derrière Livaï, dans ses vêtements qui laissaient croire qu'ils pouvaient tomber à tout moment, Eren se trouva être l'homme le plus faible du monde.

Le fait que son T-shirt était légèrement retroussé dans son dos, de sorte qu'il avait une très bonne vue sur son fessier, ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. "Oï, Eren, arrête de me rentrer dedans !",La personne qu'Eren avait été en train, de manière peu subtile, de mater se retourna et ralenti son rythme. Erwin, qui avait couru juste à côté de Livaï se retourna aussi et donna à Eren l'œillade qui pouvait être considérée comme sa marque de fabrique. Ce regard particulier disait, "Continue de fixer ce que je pense que tu fixes, et je te tue."

Ce n'était pas comme si Eren était encore effrayé par Erwin, mais il connaissait les sous-entendus de ce regard, alors il souffla et dit, "D-Désolé, je n'arrête pas d'être déconcentré." Le corbeau roula des yeux et continua de courir.

Soudainement, Erwin ralenti et commença à avancer avec Eren. 'Ce n'est pas bon signe...'

"Dis, Eren, pourquoi est-ce que Livaï porte tes vêtements ?"

"C-Comment sais-tu que ce sont les miennes ?!"

"Il me l'a dit."

'Hmpf, évidemment qu'il lui a dit.'

"Eh bien, il m'a dit qu'il avait oublié ses affaires et qu'il avait besoin d'emprunter les miennes ; je ne pensais pas qu'elles seraient grandes à ce point pour lui..."

"Eh bien, tout d'abord, félicitations pour l'avoir rendu adorable et, deuxièmement, tu es conscient que tout le monde va suspecter quelque chose à cause de ça ?"

"Ouais, ouais, ils finiront par passer au-dessus."

Le son des voix explosives des deux professeurs fît s'arrêter tout le monde dans leur course. "Okay les asticots, on en a fini avec le jogging, alors vous pouvez tous vous asseoir. Exception faite de monsieur l'As **[1]** , Livaï ! Viens par ici, mon garçon !"

Livaï soupira, lui qui pensait pouvoir s'asseoir, et rejoignit le professeur d'EPS sur le devant. Eren et Erwin s'assirent, et le brun se tourna vers Mikasa quand celle-ci vînt et s'assit à côté d'eux.

"Donc, prochain exercice, nous allons faire quelque chose d'un peu différent de d'habitude, nous allons pratiquer un bon vieux football à l'ancienne, et Monsieur l'As ici présent va vous servir d'exemple, parce que je doute vraiment que des vers comme vous sachent quelque chose de ce sport ! Pourquoi ? J'ai des souvenirs de quand j'avais les troisièmes années. Monsieur l'As était un réel champion ! Enfin bref, il va jouer un petit un contre un avec moi pour montrer à vos grands-mères comment cela doit être fait !"

L'un des deuxièmes années eu réunit suffisamment de courage pour lever la main et dire, "E-Euh, m-monsieur ? L-Le football n'est-il pas censé se jouer avec des gardiens ?"

"FERMES TA BOUCHE D'ASTICOT BIEN TROP BAVARDE ! ON JOUERA COMME JE VOUS AI DIT QU'ON JOUERAIT !"

Plus personne n'osa poser de questions au professeur après cela. Le partie débuta, et le moins que l'on pouvait dire, était que Livaï bottait les fesses du prof'. Eren entendit un sifflement venir de derrière lui au moment où Livaï fît un tir particulièrement bon. Eren regarda autour de lui, pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'un gars de sa classe qui s'appelait Lionel.

Lionel était connu pour draguer les élèves les plus canons du lycée dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, et il avait toujours une façon...particulière...de montrer son affection pour quelqu'un. Eren avait appris cela lors de son premier jour après l'avoir vu flirter avec une fille qui était plus âgée de deux classes.

Eren serra les poings, sachant très bien quelle tournure tout ça prenait, mais décida tout de même de l'ignorer. Ce fût quand Lionel choisi d'ouvrir sa bouche qu'Eren ne put plus se contenir.

"Hn, Livaï est terriblement attirant dans cette tenue ; je parie que je pourrais le faire crier en quelques secondes."

Avant même qu'Eren ne s'en rende compte, il s'était retourné complètement et regardait Lionel avec tellement d'animosité que si Armin avait été présent, il l'aurait fait sortir Eren de la pièce. "Et si tu fermais un peu ta gueule, Lionel ? Je suis sûr que si Livaï voulait être avec un porc aussi horripilant que toi, il aurait déjà tenter un truc à l'heure qu'il est."

Le gymnase entier s'en retrouva silencieux suite à cette explosion, la partie de foot ayant été oubliée. Lionel balaya les alentours du regard, remarquant que toutes les paires d'yeux étaient focalisés sur Eren et lui. Il sourit narquoisement et répondit, "Allez , Jaeger, je suis persuadé que ton copain _(ndt : ici dans le sens de petit-ami [boyfriend])_ ne serait pas contre l'idée d'être avec moi. De toute façon c'est sans sûrement une salo-"

Eren fût surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas celui qui venait de frapper Lionel, le coupant, mais Erwin. Aucune dispute n'eût le temps de se déclencher avant que le professeur d'EPS ne rejoignît les gradins, et attrapât Lionel, Erwin et Eren par leurs oreilles. Il prononça d'une voix sombre, "Vous trois, chez la proviseure, maintenant."

Eren essaya de débattre mais il fût coupé, "J'ai dit MAINTENANT BANDE DE LARVES !"

* * *

"Vous avez fait quoi ?!"

Les trois garçons, et Livaï, qui avait décidé de venir avec eux puisqu'il avait entendu son nom dans la conversation, était assis dans le bureau d'Hanji silencieusement, avant qu'ils ne prennent la parole tous en même temps en des réponses différentes.

Hanji leva une main pour les faire taire et se tourna vers Livaï. "Livaï, mini-pousse **[2]** , que s'est-il passé ?". Le corbeau haussa simplement les épaules et regarda les trois autres, ennuyé.

Hanji soupira et dit, "Okay, un à la fois, Lionel, c'est à toi."

Lionel sourit une fois de plus de son petit air satisfait, et expliqua, "Madame j'était simplement en train d'apprécier la partie de foot qui se déroulait dans le gymnase, quand, sortis de nul part, Jaeger m'a crié dessus et sourcils ici présent m'a frappé !"

Hanji se retourna vers Livaï, et lui dit, "Mini-pousse ?"

Livaï secoua la tête, et Hanji passa à Eren. "Eren ?"

Eren leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et quand Hanji demanda à Livaï confirmation, celui-ci acquiesça.

"Eh bien, on dirait que je vais être obligé d'en parler à vos parents, mais, Erwin, je suis convaincue que tes parents comprendront, et Eren-"

Eren leva son regard sur elle et dit, "Oui ?"

Hanji sourit largement et s'exclama, "Je suis sûre que si tu expliques à quel point Livaï est mignon, ils comprendront. Je veux dire, regarde-le ! Il est tellement adorable dans tes vêtements !" Elle pinça les joues de Livaï et, en retour, il lui pinça la main.

Hanji, toujours radieuse, dit, "Vous pouvez partir. Oh, et Lionel ?"

Il se tourna vers elle, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un sourire flippant qui effrayait même Eren et Erwin. "Si j'entends encore une fois que tu t'es montré irrespectueux envers ma mini-pousse, crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passera. Okay, passez une bonne journée !"

Livaï frappa Hanji derrière la tête, lui disant, "Stupide binoclarde, je peux prendre soin de moi-même."

Hanji rigola et répondit, "Manifestement non si Eren et Erwin doivent venir te sauver, mini-pousse !"

Livaï l'ignora, et quitta les lieux avec Erwin et Eren. Alors qu'ils sortaient, il entendit Lionel dire, "A plus tard, mini-pousse~." Il mima un baiser à Livaï et parti en courant. Erwin avait l'air de vouloir lui courir après, mais Livaï le stoppa et intervint, "C'est bon, c'est juste un crétin. D'ailleurs...vous n'aviez pas à faire ça tout à l'heure les gars..."

Les deux garçons remarquèrent le rougissement subtil de Livaï et ils sourirent avant de répliquer, "Pas de problème, Livaï."

Livaï roula des yeux et dit, "Peu importe, c'est l'heure de rentrer. A plus, j'imagine."

Ils firent un signe à Livaï alors qu'il s'éloignait, et Erwin chuchota à Eren, "Nous allons aller tuer Lionel, hein ?"

"Naturellement."

* * *

NDA : Phew, ce chapitre fût terrible ! Mais le voici ! Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai choisi des noms comme Lionel et Félix, c'est parce que le manga à lui-même une multitude de noms différents, alors je voulais suivre ^_^. Et, c'est juste moi ou l'idée d'un Eren et d'un Erwin super-protectifs à propos de Livaï et carrément attachante XD ? Enfin bref, à la prochaine fois mes booty-butts !

P.-S. : Et, oui, Livaï est genre, le roi du football XD.

NDT : Hey, alors comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Personnellement je trouve Erwin et Eren adorable et Livaï encore plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur quand je lui transmet. A la semaine prochaine !

 **[1]** : Alors, là où j'ai mis Monsieur l'as, en anglais il y avait Mister Big Shot, surnom que je n'ai absolument pas compris, du moins, je comprends ce que cela veut dire, mais j'ai trouvé ça un peu intraduisible en français donc j'ai opté pour Monsieur l'As au final. J'ai aussi trouvé que Mister Big Shot était le surnom d'un ancien joueur de Basket mais vu qu'on parle de foot ici, je ne pense pas que le lien était là. Big shot désigne aussi une personne un peu trop prétentieuse et ça aurait pu convenir mais au vu de la situation je pense que c'était juste à prendre de façon littérale, où big shot signifierait gros lancé, bon lancé.

 **[2]** : Dans la version originale, Hanji surnomme Livaï "Short Baby" (=petit bébé) ce que je trouvais un petit peu ridicule en français puisque ce n'est pas un surnom que nous utilisons fréquemment. Du coup je me suis vraiment creusée la tête pour savoir ce que j'allais mettre et j'ai finalement opté pour Mini-pousse, que j'emploie moi-même et qui me semblait pas trop mal. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	8. Chapter 8

NDA : Vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point j'étais heureuse quand je me suis levée ce matin. J'ai rêvé que Jean et Marco étaient dans ma maison, et que nous étions dans la chambre de ma sœur (qui était ma chambre pour je ne sais quelles raisons) et Jean était Jean (dans le bon sens) et Marco était TROP ADORABLE ! Il n'arrêtait pas de nous faire des bisous sur la joue sans raison et c'était adorable. Hmpf, si seulement je ne m'étais pas réveillée pour voir la mort de Marco…T~T *Sniff*. Eh bien, retournons à l'histoire. (Il y avait aussi un bébé pour une raison que j'ignore…)

* * *

Eren ne prit pas la peine d'attendre Mikasa quand il quitta l'école pour se rendre chez Armin. Bien qu'il sache qu'il le regretterai plus tard. Une fois qu'il fût devant la maison de son blondinet d'ami, il claqua la porte en grand, faisant trembler Armin qui était déjà là, et entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Il se prit quelque chose à boire, referma violemment la porte du réfrigérateur, fit son entrée dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé sans une once de grâce. Pendant tout ce temps Armin le regarda d'un air préoccupé, avant de venir s'asseoir avec précaution à côté de son ami.

"Euh, Eren, quelque chose s'est passé en cours aujourd'hui ?"

Eren ne répondit que par un grognement, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder Armin. Armin soupira, sachant qu'il allait être obligé de déduire par lui-même. "Euh, quelque chose en lien avec Mikasa ? Elle n'est pas là, alors…"

Il n'obtint pas de réaction, alors il laissa tomber cette idée. "Quelque chose avec ta mère ; est-ce qu'elle est de nouveau malade ?"

Toujours pas de réaction.

"Est-ce que c'était…euh…Livaï ?"

Cette fois-ci Armin pu observer un subtil froncement de sourcils, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait bon. "Que s'est-il passé avec Livaï ?" Eren reparti dans son mutisme, et Armin s'en sentit de plus en plus frustré. "Eren si tu ne me le dis pas je ne peux pas t'aider ! Alors, est-ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avec Livaï ou non ?"

Eren garda la moue qui trônait sur son visage depuis qu'il était arrivé et fixa droit devant lui. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot, si bien que le silence qui emplissait la pièce en était assourdissant. Finalement, Eren craqua sous le regard intense d'Armin. "Très bien, puisque que tu veux à ce point savoir, c'est à propos de ce gamin à l'école qui parlait mal de Livaï. Cela m'a énervé et je lui ai fait comprendre. Puis, cet _idiot_ a décidé de l'ouvrir encore une fois, et ce mec que je connais qui s'appelle Erwin l'a frappé du coup on a tous été envoyé chez la proviseure. Et même après qu'on ait eu des ennuis et qu'on nous ait dit que nos parents allaient être mis au courant, il a _continué_ à lui faire des avances ! Ca m'énerve tellement, je-"

Armin le coupa quand il leva la main silencieusement, et commença à parler. "Eren, est-ce qu'il serait possible que, oh, _par hasard_ , tu aimes Livaï ? Tu as l'air vraiment très attaché à lui."

Eren s'étouffa presque avec de l'air quand il entendit Armin dire cela, "M-Moi ?! L'aimer ?! Non, Armin, tu comprends tout de travers ! Ca ne fait qu'une semaine que je suis dans ce lycée, comment est-ce que je pourrais _possiblement_ l'aimer ?!"

"Mais, Eren, tu l'as dit toi-même, quasiment tout le monde aime Livaï dans cette école, ce n'est pas à ce point impossible de croire que toi aussi. Et ce Erwin là ? Est-ce qu'il aime Livaï lui aussi ?"

"C'est un ami de Livaï, mais je pense qu'il y a quelque chose. Je ne sais pas Armin, c'est tellement confus !" Armin lui lança un regard compatissant, et soupira, "Je sais ! Pourquoi ne changerions nous pas de sujet un peu ! N'as-tu pas dit qu'ils allaient en parler à tes parents ? Comment tu vas faire ?"

Eren se leva du canapé et se tourna vers Armin. "Tu as raison ! Qu'est-ce que je _vais_ faire ?! Peut-être que papa ne sera pas à la maison ce soir, et peut-être que maman sera sorti avec des amis."

Armin secoua lentement la tête, et dit, "Eren, tu es désespérant."

Soudainement, la porte d'entrée de la maison Arlet s'ouvrit violemment, et Mikasa apparu debout sur le pallier, l'air très énervé. "Eren Jaeger ! Est-ce que tu as, ne serait-ce qu'une idée, du temps pendant lequel je t'ai attendu après que la cloche a sonné ?! Je pensais que tu étais encore en classe, donc j'ai été vérifié et ton prof m'a dit que tu t'étais attiré des ennuis ! Désolé Armin mais Eren et moi devons rentrer pour discuter de tout ça avec notre mère."

Alors qu'elle disait ça, elle marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à Eren, attrapa son bras, et le traina hors de la maison. Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, Eren mima les mots, "Aide-moi", et Armin gloussa.

* * *

Pendant que Mikasa traînait Eren jusqu'à chez eux, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à toutes le choses que ses parents allaient lui dire une fois qu'il rentrerait. Son cerveau le conduisait toujours aux pires des scénarios ; en partant de se faire gronder, jusqu'à la version où sa mère lui mettrait une claque. 'On ne sait jamais vraiment avec elle...'

Le brun avait quasiment supplié Mikasa d'avoir pitié de lui et de le laisser rester chez Armin, mais elle était trop énervée contre lui de l'avoir laissée qu'elle l'ignora. Une fois qu'ils furent en haut des marches de l'entrée de la maison Jaeger, Mikasa lâcha le derrière du col d'Eren, par où elle l'avait agrippé pour l'amener ici. "S'il te plait, Mikasa, je suis sur le point de mourir, laisse-moi juste-"

Elle le coupa en entrant dans la maison, et il commença à bouder derrière elle.

Comme il se l'était imaginé, la première chose, ou plutôt personne, qu'il vit, fût sa mère alors qu'elle accourait près de lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était son excitation et le fait qu'elle l'entraîna dans une étroite embrassade. "Euh, maman ?"

"Oh, Eren ! Ta principale m'a appelé et m'a dit ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce garçon, et, je dois le dire, tu as _vraiment_ bien fait !"

"Quoi ?!"

"Ouais, quoi ?!" Eren entendit Mikasa tomber des nues derrière lui, mais l'ignora pendant que sa mère s'expliquait. "La principale m'a raconté comment tu avais aidé…Livaï, c'est ça ? Elle m'a dit-"

"Tu sais maman, on ne sait pas vraiment si c'est un homme ou une femme." **[1]**

"Eh bien, il/elle m'a dit qu'un garçon de ta classe était assez _grossier_ et que tu t'étais interposé pour ton ami ! Oh, ça c'est mon fils, défendre les gens que tu aimes !" Eren affichait un air choqué, et s'emporta, "Q-Quoi ?! Je ne _l-l'aime_ pas !"

Sa mère lui sourit sournoisement, et dit, "Bien sûr ~. Et, simplement parce que tu as bien réagit, bien que violemment, je ne le dirais pas à ton père." Ce fût le tour d'Eren d'être excité alors qu'il se jetait sur sa mère pour un câlin. Mikasa grogna en signe de défaite, et dit, "Il n'y a aucune justice…Au fait Eren, Félix m'a dit qu'il voudrait te parler lundi, alors prépares-toi."

Eren déglutit et répondit, "Mon Dieu."

* * *

Pour Eren, le premier week-end de l'année scolaire était passé _bien_ trop vite qu'il n'aurait dû, alors quand il se leva le lundi matin, il n'était, pour le moins que l'on puisse dire, pas vraiment content. Mais, il n'y avait pas eu que du mauvais ; pendant ce week-end, il avait pu revoir ses anciens amis de son ancien lycée, pour s'informer un peu des nouvelles, et il fût invité par Sasha et Connie à leur fête qui aurait lieu le soir même. Quand Jean avait demandé pourquoi elle se déroulait un lundi et non un vendredi, on lui avait dit de la fermer et de penser à inviter Marco. Disons juste qu'après ça, ils n'avaient plus rien entendu du garçon rougissant pour le reste de la nuit.

Une fois qu'Eren eût fait son chemin dans l'immense école, ses yeux se posèrent sur Félix et il tenta de lui échapper, mais l'autre le remarqua. "Eren, hey ! Atteeeeennnnnnnnnd…Est-ce que tu essayes de me fuir ?"

Eren pouvait sentir la sueur se former, et répondit, "Quoi ? Noooooooooooon…"

Félix le détailla et Eren fût fier de ne pas craquer sous la pression. Félix se mit à rayonner, et dit, "Okay, petit un, j'ai entendu l'histoire avec Lionel, et je me devais de te dire bravo pour avoir réussi à te rapprocher de Livaï-"

"Attends, qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'rapprocher" ?! Je ne suis absolument pas proche de lui…non ?"

Félix persifla et répondit, "Eh bien, _duh_ ! _Evidemment_ que tu es proche de lui ! Vous êtes pratiquement mariés tous les deux !" Eren haleta et dit, "On ne l'est pas !" Félix lui fit signe de se taire, et continua, "Ouais, ouais. Petit deux, que dirais-tu d'inviter Livaï ainsi que moi à cette fête de ce soir, et je vous arrange un coup ?!"

Eren manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre respiration quand il entendit ça. "C-Comment peux-tu savoir pour la fête ?!"

"Hé hé, magie~."

"…Je vais en conclure que tu nous espionnais…D'une certaine manière…Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu entends par "nous arranger un coup ?" ?"

"Eh bien, _duh_ , j'entends exactement ce que j'ai dit ; je vais vous arranger un coup !"

"Mais, et si je n'en ai pas envie ?!"

"Tu en as envie, maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'aller demander à Livaï avant la fin de la journée, ou je dirais à Erwin que tu l'as fait pleurer."

Eren le regarda s'éloigner vers sa classe, mais cria presque quand Félix réapparu juste à côté de lui. "Oh, et j'ai oublié, il n'y a aucune chance que je ne vienne pas. Tu n'as qu'à dire à tes amis que je suis un nouveau pote."

Et sur ces mots, il parti définitivement, et Eren se tînt debout, choqué, et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. "Tu vas…lui dire…quoi ?"

* * *

Lionel regarda Eren alors que celui-ci partit quand la cloche sonna. Il sourit et sortit de derrière le mur d'où il avait tout entendu. "Alors, Jaeger veut inviter Livaï à une fête ? Hé, j'imagine que je vais juste avoir à-whoa- *raclement de gorge* j'imagine que je vais juste avoir à saccager cette soirée. Et avant même qu'elle ne se finisse, Jaeger sera vert de jalousie et Livaï me suppliera pour plus."

Il se marra alors qu'il se dirigeait en classe, tout en finissant son petit discours qui aurait pu être pris plus sérieusement s'il ne s'était pas étaler par terre au beau milieu de celui-ci. Heureusement, personne ne l'avait vu. Il continua de marcher, mais se stoppa alors qu'il pensa à haute voix, "Mais, premièrement je vais devoir trouver où se déroule cette fête et comment m'y infiltrer. Hm, simple comme bonjour. Je n'aurais qu'à suivre Jaeger après les cours."

Il était sur le point de continuer, quand il s'arrêta _encore une fois_ , alors qu'il venait de songer à un plan machiavélique. Son sourire narquois s'agrandit, et il dit, "J'imagine que je vais juste devoir sécher les cours et aller faire des courses rapidement…"

 _FINALEMENT_ , il se rendit en cours et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Fin du chapitre huit-

* * *

NDA : JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE DE POSTER SI TARDIVEMENT ! J'ai commencé à l'écrire lundi et je pensais le finir et le poster mardi pendant que je serais à l'hôpital (mon père a subit une opération bénigne), mais nous avons laissé l'ordi dans la voiture. Finalement, j'ai essayé de le finir hier, mais ma mère était assise à côté de moi et ça aurait été super étrange, et une fois qu'elle s'est levée, j'avais perdu mon inspiration ! Ugh, je suis désolé ! Mais pour me faire pardonner ce chapitre fait quasiment 2000 mots ! Encore une fois désolé pour le délais et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis également désolé pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relu.

DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSE DANS LES REVIEWS, S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ELLES ME RENDENT HEUREUSE, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT !

NDT : Alors, comment imaginez vous la fête ? Je vous préviens, il va y avoir du grabuge ~ Et Lionel, vous le trouvez comment ? On se retrouve la semaine prochaine, et ce sera sûrement la dernière fois que je publierais un lundi, alors profitez-en ! (Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à me signaler les fautes et à mettre une review, je les transmets ~!)

 **[1]** Alors pour cette discussion, j'ai été contrainte de modifier le texte, pour coller au sens. Dans la version anglaise, la mère d'Eren utilise le pronom _she_ (pronom féminin) pour parler d'Hanji, or, le pronom qui est utilisé poru désigner Hanji dans Everybody Talks, c'est _they_ , un pronom de genre neutre. Personnellement, j'avais fait le choix, avec l'accord de l'auteur, d'utiliser _she_ pour parler d'Hanji étant donné que les pronoms de genre neutre, en France, on ne les utilisent que très peu, même dans les fanfictions. Donc, en gros, Eren signale à sa mère que c'est _they_ qu'il faut utiliser et non pas _she_ puisque le genre de la principale est inconnu. J'espère que la traduction n'est pas trop étrange et qu'elle vous convient !


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks_ de Kawaiibootybutt

* * *

Pendant le reste de la journée, Eren fît de son mieux pour proposer à Livaï de l'accompagner. Et part faire de son mieux, je veux dire qu'il renonçait à chaque fois qu'il tentait de lui demander. _'Est-ce que c'est pas un peu comme si je lui demandais un rendez-vous ? Je veux dire, on va y aller_ _ **ensemble**_ _, et_ _ **apprendre à se connaître**_ _en dehors de l'école ! Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer si Connie et Sasha décident de jouer à la bouteille, ou pire, à 7 minutes au paradis ?!_ **[1]** _'_ Alors qu'Eren songeait à cela, il traversa le corridor, en direction du self.

Ce fût à ce moment là qu'il aperçu Livaï marchant aux côtés d'Erwin _. 'Vous savez quoi ? Je vais le faire !'_

Eren s'approcha de l'endroit où était les deux troisièmes années, et attrapa Livaï par le bras, pour le retourner. "Livaï, est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner à une fête ce soir ?!" Il avait pratiquement crié cela à l'ébène. Livaï le regarda avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce qu'un rougissement subtil fasse son chemin sur ses joues.

'Trop mignon.' Pensèrent quasiment toutes les personnes qui passaient par là et qui avaient assisté au début de la conversation. "T-tu veux dire, comme pour un rendez-vous…?"

Ce fût le tour d'Eren de rougir, alors qu'il bégaya, "N-Non ! J-Je veux dire, s-seulement si tu veux que c'en soit un. A-Attends, non, c-ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! J-Je, euh, dis moi juste que tu acceptes !" Livaï le fixa encore une fois, avant de répondre, "Okay, peu importe !" Il se retourna brusquement et marcha en direction du self, Eren manquant presque la façon dont ses rougeurs s'étaient agrandies.

"Bien joué Eren, tu as obtenu un rendez-vous avec lui !"

Erwin donna une tape (un coup, selon lui) sur le dos d'Eren, et sourit. "T-Tu…Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas fâché ?" Erwin le regarda de manière confuse, et dit, "Quoi ? Pourquoi je le serais ? Je te l'ai dit, je veux que vous deux finissiez ensemble." Sur ces mots, le blond se lança à la poursuite de Livaï dans le self, et, éventuellement, Eren s'y rendit aussi, mais s'arrêta et cria au blond à travers la foule du lieu, "Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !"

* * *

Lionel sortit de l'école dès qu'il entendit la cloche de midi sonner, et se dirigea vers sa moto avec laquelle il venait au lycée. "Stupides parents, ne pas me laisser avoir une voiture… **[2]** " marmonna-t-il alors qu'il conduisait. Après avoir tourné ici et là, et être quasiment tombé de sa moto parce qu'un chat avait décidé de lui couper la route, Lionel s'arrêta finalement, et posa sa moto contre un lampadaire.

Il entra dans un magasin et se rendit directement dans le fond, où il attrapa ce dont il avait besoin, avant de partir payer.

Quand il y arriva, la caissière le regarda d'un air suspicieux et lui dit d'une voix ennuyée, "Monsieur, je vais avoir besoin d'une pièce d'identité." Il sourit narquoisement et répondit, "Bien sûr m'dame."

Il chercha dans sa poche et sortit une fausse carte d'identité, disant qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans. La caissière l'étudia méticuleusement et lui rendit, avant d'enregistrer ses achats et de les placer dans un sac. Lionel la remercia, sans vraiment le penser, et repartit en direction de son véhicule. "Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à faire est de suivre Monsieur Jaeger après les cours, m'incruster dans la soirée, et mettre mon plan en marche. Ah, je suis si diabolique, hahahaha-woah-*raclement de gorge* Personne n'a vu ça…" Se dit-il a lui-même, en manquant de tomber de sa moto dans le processus. Il fît le chemin inverse jusqu'à l'école, à temps pour le cours suivant d'après le déjeuner, et ne cessa de sourire pour le reste de la journée, malgré son estomac qui lui non plus ne cessait de gronder.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Eren attendit que Livaï sorte de sa classe, en dehors de la salle de maths. Il fît de son mieux pour se recomposer alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer les étudiants. Une fois qu'il aperçu Livaï et Erwin, il les rejoignit et dit, "Alors, euh, Livaï…Tu es prêt à y aller ?"

Livaï le regarda de manière assez confuse, et lui répondit, "Maintenant ? Je pensais que la soirée serait plus tard. En fait, pourquoi est-ce que c'est un lundi soir ? Ca ne serait pas mieux-"

Eren le coupa en répliquant, "Ouais, ouais, un vendredi, je sais. A propos de ça, mes amis sont étranges, et ils voulaient que ce soit un lundi, et habituellement, à leurs fêtes tu dois arriver _bien_ en avance avant que Connie et Sasha ne mangent toute la bouffe."

Eren aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Livaï rire avant qu'il ne dise, "Okay, okay. Laisse-moi juste appeler mon père et lui demander : il peut-être assez autoritaire." Eren se sentit immédiatement stressé au mot "père". Il n'avait pas pensé aux parents de Livaï. "Ton…père ?"

Livaï sortit son téléphone et salua Erwin alors que celui-ci s'en allait avant de répondre, "Eh bien, ce n'est pas _vraiment_ mon père ; c'est mon oncle mais je vis avec lui. C'est à cause de lui que je ne suis pas venu en cours le jour qui a suivit ce qui s'est passé avec Erwin parce qu'il avait peur que je me blesse encore ou quelque chose de stupide du même genre."

"Oh…" Le silence s'installa alors que Livaï composa le numéro et attendit. "Euh, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous _êtes_ battus d'ailleurs ?" Il connaissait déjà la réponse, par Erwin, mais il voulait en être sûr. "Toi." Répondit Livaï quand son oncle décrocha.

Une fine pellicule de sueur fît son apparition sur Eren quand il entendit ça, mais il resta silencieux. Il écouta Livaï parler à son oncle et lui dire de le laisser y aller, bien que cela prit un moment. Une fois que Livaï rangea son téléphone, l'ébène dit, "Okay, allons-y."

* * *

Lionel suivait les deux garçons alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur destination. Il avait décidé de laisser sa moto au lycée pour pouvoir être plus discret, mais il savait qu'il le regretterai le lendemain quand il devrait aller en cours à pied.

A plusieurs reprises, il dû se cacher quand Eren jeta des coups d'oeil suspicieux derrière lui, avant de se tourner vers Livaï et de lui dire qu'il croyait avoir entendu quelque chose.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison où se déroulait la soirée, il opta pour rester dehors jusqu'à ce que plus de gens n'arrivent pour ne pas être reconnu par Livaï ou Eren. Il se sourit alors qu'il s'asseyait par terre derrière la maison, et sortait son téléphone.

* * *

"Mikasa ne vient pas ?" demanda Livaï alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison. "Si, elle et mon pote Armin, mais ils arrivent plus tard parce que Mikasa doit aller chercher Armin." Livaï acquiesça mais déglutit quand il fût pratiquement projeté au sol par une fille avec des cheveux châtains noués en une queue-de-cheval, et dont une part de pizza pendait de la bouche hasardement. "Eren ! C'est qui ?! Est-ce que c'est ton copain ?!" Elle le renifla un peu mais fini par le relâcher, murmurant, "Pas de bouffe…"

Eren bafouilla, "Copain ?! Non, non, non, c'est juste un ami !" Sasha répondit d'un léger, "Oh." Et se tourna en criant, "Connie, Eren est là !"

Soudainement, un garçon encore plus petit que Livaï fît son apparition dans la pièce en hurlant, "Eren ! Tu nous as manqué, mec ! Jean n'arrêtait pas de parler de toi depuis ton départ ! C'est merveilleux ! C'est qui ?"

Sasha coupa Eren avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. "C'est le copain d'Eren." Eren haussa le ton, "Non ça ne l'est pas !" Connie sourit narquoisement et dit, "Bien sûr. Hey, où sont Mikasa et Armin ?"

Eren souffla, et répondit, "Sur la route…Livaï, vient, allons nous asseoir et ignorons ces psychopathes."

Une fois qu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Eren hurla presque d'horreur. Là, sur le canapé, était assis nul autre que Félix. "Eren ! Comment ça va mec ?!" Livaï regarda Eren, et dit, "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?" Mais la question fût laissée sans réponse par un Eren horrifié, qui dit, "Félix ?!"

Sasha entra en trombe dans la pièce, et s'exclama, "Ah ouais, j'ai oublié, Eren, Félix ici présent nous a dit qu'il était ton ami. Mec, je dois te dire, tu as de très bon goût en matière de potes ; il est formidable !"

"C-Comment as tu su où vivait Sasha et Connie ?!"

"Hé hé, magie~"

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, tous les amis d'Eren étaient présents et criaient pour se parler à cause de la musique bien trop forte. C'était assez amusant, et Félix avait _actuellement_ réussit à rendre Eren plus proche de Livaï, comme il l'avait promis, jusqu'à ce que l'on sonna à la porte. "J'arrive !" Hurla Connie au travers d'un rap dont tout le monde se fichait. _'Euh, je pensais que tout le monde était là…'_ Il fît son chemin jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit lentement pour voir qui était là, mais s'écrasa presque par terre alors qu'il fût poussé en arrière par pas moins de 50 personnes qui entrèrent dans la maison sans invitation, demandant si c'était ici qu'avait lieu la soirée.

Lionel se faufila à travers la foule, et, une fois que tout le monde fût entré, se dirigea vers bol de ponch.

 _'Tout se déroule comme dans mon plan.'_

* * *

NDA : WHOOP WHOOP, LE CHAPITRE SUIVANT C'EST CELUI DE LA FETE ! Lionel, qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire, sale vaurien ? Je vais être honnête avec vous les gars ; je n'arrive pas à prendre Lionel au sérieux, genre, PAS DU TOUT ! J'espère que je ne suis pas la seule :3. Merci d'avoir lu, et je mettrais à jour dans pas longtemps avec une surprise. *HEMHEM* *UnbisousentreErenetLivaïjenesaispasencore**HEMHEM* Enfin bref, à la prochaine !

DITES MOI CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSE DANS LES REVIEWS ! MERCI XD !

P.S. : Je suis fière de dire que je l'ai écrit en une fois :) !

NDT : Bon bah voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre que je postais un lundi mdr. Le prochain viendra donc samedi ou dimanche (tout va dépendre de si j'ai cours le samedi en fait) (et d'autres trucs). Il vous faudra donc attendre deux semaines ;-; ! Désolé ! Mais, si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez que j'ai traduit tous les chapitres qu'il me faut pour tenir jusqu'au vacances, donc normalement, pas d'absence de prévu. A part ça ? Le chapitre, qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, tout est transmis à l'auteur encore une fois ! Et allez favs l'histoire sur son compte également :D !

 **[1]** Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce jeu, il consiste à s'enfermer dans un placard, pendant 7 minutes avec une autre personne, que l'on ne choisit pas, évidemment. Le but étant donc de ne pas sortir. Autant dire qu'il y a souvent des rapprochements au cours d'une partie ~

 **[2]** Je ne pense pas avoir à le rappeler, mais au cas où, sachez que l'on peut conduire et donc avoir une voiture dès l'âge de 16 ans au Etats-Unis.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks_ de Kawaiibootybutt

NDA : Actuellement je suis surprise que vous ayez lu la note d'auteur du dernier chapitre et ayez vu ce que j'ai écrit à propos du baiser. Eh bien, pour avoir été de bons booty-butts, voici un autre chapitre ! Certaines *Hem* _choses_ pourraient avoir lieu… XD

* * *

Eren était en train de présenter Armin à Livaï quand une cinquantaine de personnes environ était entrer en trombe dans la pièce et s'était complètement emparée de leur petite fête. Des douzaines de gens qu'Eren ne connaissait pas le bousculaient et il aurait pu jurer avoir senti quelqu'un lui toucher les fesses. Il regarda autour de lui et trouva Sasha qui essayait de tenir les gens éloignés du petit buffet en persiflant et en grognant là où Connie utilisait un balais pour combattre certaines personnes. Félix était debout sur la table en train de taper une fille qui avait essayé de prendre à manger. _'Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis même pas surpris que Félix soit comme ces deux là ?'_

Il inspecta encore un peu la pièce pour tomber sur Jean en train d'hurler sur une demoiselle par dessus la musique très forte qui était même devenue encore plus forte quand tous ces gens étaient entrés en brisant quasiment les murs. Il disait quelque chose à propos de la jeune fille qui draguait Marco, qui lui souriait étrangement aux deux et essayait de calmer un peu Jean. Mikasa et Annie tentait de protéger Armin de plusieurs garçons qui n'en démordaient pas sur le fait qu'il soit une fille, pendant de Berthold et Reiner étaient bloqués sur le canapé dû au surplus de gens autour d'eux.

Ymir était dans le même état que Jean et criait sur un mec qui avait osé draguer Christa, qui était occupée à essayer de contrôler un peu sa petite amie et l'empêcher de tuer quelqu'un. Eren posa finalement son regard sur Livaï de nouveau qui lui ignorait un gars qui pensait qu'il était mignon.

Le brun sentit un certain malaise s'installer en lui quand il regarda le garçon glisser sa main sur les cuisses de Livaï. Eren grogna et prit Livaï par le bras, l'entrainant près de la table de ponch où il aurait jurer avoir vu quelqu'un prendre la fuite à leur vue.

 _'Aucune chance que je laisse ce mec se frotter à Livaï. Mais aucune chance non plus pour que je réagisse comme cette tête de cheval et que je m'embarque dans une bagarre.'_

Une fois arrivé au sanctuaire du bol de ponch, Eren soupira en prononçant, "Comment diable ces gens sont-ils entrés ?" Livaï haussa les épaules alors qu'il attrapait un verre sur la table, et répondit, "Je me suis dit que c'était tes amis ou autres ou alors que tes amis étaient habitués au fait d'inviter de complets étrangers à leurs fêtes."

Eren rigola. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas _aussi_ populaire pour avoir autant d'amis, mais je peux imaginer Connie et Sasha faire quelque chose du genre."

Alors qu'il disait cela, Livaï se servit à boire et au moment où il allait en prendre une gorgée, il dit, "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces gens ne voudraient pas être amis avec toi…C'est plutôt…sympa d'être avec toi." Une fois qu'il eut dit cela, il but un peu de son ponch et de subtils rougeurs firent leur apparition sur son visage.

Eren observa l'ébène, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait juste de lui dire. Il pouvait sentir son propre rougissement s'installer alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer. 'Est-ce que…Est-ce que Livaï vient de me draguer à sa manière ?! Okay Eren, calmes toi et vas-y doucement.'

"Euh, c'est sympa d'être avec toi aussi ! Je…J'apprécie vraiment pouvoir sortir avec toi en dehors du lycée…"

Il décida de se servir lui-même du ponch pour ne pas avoir à observer le visage de Livaï, sachant que ça le ferait rougir encore plus. Il en but un peu, et si au début le goût lui sembla bon, au bout de quelques secondes il pu sentir un pas-si-subtil goût…d'alcool ?

"Euh, Livaï tu ne trouves pas que le ponch…a un goût étrange ?"

"Hein, euh, pas vraiment…je le trouve bon."

Eren acquiesça simplement, et en prit de nouveau sans pouvoir passer au travers de la saveur alcoolisée. Voyez vous, quand il était en première année, Eren était connu pour toujours créer des problèmes et ne se soucier de rien. Alors, ça n'avait surpris personne de savoir que le fameux Eren Jaeger avait essayé un large panel d'alcools. Bien sûr, à ce moment, il prétendait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleur chose au monde, mais pour être honnête, il avait toujours pensé que ça avait un goût horrible. Il n'en n'avait jamais été dépendant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était incapable de se souvenir de la saveur.

Avant qu'Eren ne puisse donner son opinion sur la boisson, il fût entrainer dans la foule par quelqu'un d'inconnu, et de force. Une fois qu'il fût enfoncer profondément dans la masse de gens, il épia autour de lui pour trouver le coupable qu'il l'avait mis dans ce piège mortel de gens, mais se rendit compte que personne en faisait attention à lui. (nda : Hmmmmmmm, je me demande qui a pu faire ça ?! *Sarcasmemanifeste*)

Ce fût à ce moment qu'il remarqua Félix dans ce méli-mélo d'étrangers et qu'il se rendit à ses côtés.

"Félix, est-ce que tu as goûté au ponch ?"

"Nope, j'était trop occupé à aider Sasha et Connie à protéger la bouffe de ces sauvages ! Que s'est-il passé de ton côté ?"

"Eh bien, je parlais avec Livaï, mais un espèce d'imbécile m'a poussé ici et je ne sais pas-"

"Tais-toi ! Mes sens de Félix me démangent ! Je sens que…Lionel est ici ! Et…Et il est à la table du ponch avec Livaï ! Je sens aussi que…Livaï a _beaucoup trop_ de verres dans le nez et qu'il est légèrement bourré…Merde ce mec peut vraiment les descendre [les verres] !"

Eren sentit qu'il allait défaillir. Lionel était présent, probablement en train d'harceler sexuellement Livaï qui était bourré au ponch qu'il _savait_ ne pas être du ponch **[1]**. "Donc, tous ces gens, ils sont _forcément_ là à cause de Lionel ! Attends…Félix…comment tu sais tout ça ?"

"Eh bien, _duh_ , magie ~ ! Maintenant, va sauver ton homme !"

Avec ça, Félix poussa le garçon dans la direction du bol de ponch et Eren continua sa route. Après un moment à s'être débattu contre les gens, Eren trouva Lionel presser contre Livaï, qui rougissait, à cause de la boisson, et gloussait en essayant d'écarter Lionel de lui.

"Lionel ! C'est quoi ton putain de problème mec ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste le laisser tranquille ! Tu n'avais pas à le rendre saoul juste pour que tu puisses l'emmerder !" Alors qu'Eren hurlait cela, il poussa Lionel loin de l'ébène, qui entoura immédiatement Eren de ses bras par derrière.

Lionel persifla, et dit, "Oh, _je t'en prie_ Jaeger ! Je _sais_ que Livaï veut être avec moi, il a juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce !"

Ce fût le tour d'Eren de serrer les dents alors qu'il lui répondait, "Si Livaï souhaite réellement être avec quelqu'un, c'est moi !" Après qu'il ait réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, il se couvrit la bouche instantanément alors que des rougeurs se propageaient sur ses joues. Lionel lui fulminait alors qu'il répliqua, "Ah ouais, eh bien-"

Il se stoppa alors qu'il regardait au-delà d'Eren et Livaï et se bloqua. Eren jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui, et sourit quand il vit Mikasa qui se tenait debout en grimaçant. "Je m'excuse Lionel, mais je croyais que tu étais sur le point de partir…"

Lionel ne pu qu'acquiescer avec effarement et s'en aller. Avant de partir, il appela de nouveau Eren, "Amuses toi bien avec ça, Jaeger !" Eren soupira en disant, "Il n'apprendra jamais…Merci 'Kasa."

Mikasa sourit en répondant, "Pas de problème Eren. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le minus ?" Eren soupira de nouveau, arrêta Livaï qui allait reprendre un verre, et répliqua, "Cet idiot de Lionel à ajouter de l'alcool au ponch…Livaï combien de verres as-tu pris ?"

Quand Livaï gloussa pour seul réponse, Livaï faillit tomber dans les pommes au vu d'au combien Livaï était mignon. "Eeeerrrrreeeennnn~, je peux te dire un secret~ ?"

Mikasa s'en alla en souriant à Eren, qui la suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul, mais elle ignora ses plaintes et traça sa route. Eren déglutit et dit, "Euh, o-ouais. Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" L'ébène alcoolisé se pencha un peu plus et bredouilla, "Je pense, *hic*, je pense que tu es vraiiiiiiimeeeent mignoooooooon~" Le rougissement d'Eren devint encore plus foncé (si c'était possible) et il répondit, "Ah o-ouais ?"

Soudainement, l'état de Livaï passa de charmeur à triste alors qu'il dit, "E-Eren ne me trouve pas, *hic* mignon ?"

Eren émit un cri de surprise et répondit, "Euh, ne pleure pas ! B-Bien sûr que je te trouves mignon !" Livaï s'illumina, et dit, "Oh, *hic*, c'est bien, parce que je veux t'embrasser…~"

Sur ce, Livaï s'abaissa et les lèvres des deux adolescents se rencontrèrent. Eren ne pu faire autrement que de se rendre compte de la douceur des lèvres de Livaï, et ce ne fût à ce moment qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait voulu embrasser l'ébène.

Inconsciemment, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres du plus petit et elles s'ouvrir presque immédiatement. La bouche de Livaï était incroyablement chaude et Eren ne pu s'empêcher de mettre ses bras autour de la fine taille de Livaï quand celui ci laissa échapper un gémissement.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux d'Eren, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, s'ouvrirent en grand et il poussa gentiment le brun éméché. 'Ce n'est pas bien…Livaï est bourré et moi je l'embrasse…Je devrais le ramener chez lui…Non, je ne peux pas faire ça ! Son oncle est probablement à la maison et s'il le voit comme ça, il ne me laissera plus jamais sortir avec Livaï ! Peut-être que…'

"Euh, Livaï…Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle ton oncle pour lui demander si tu peux…euh…rester avec moi cette nuit…?"

Livaï sourit de toutes ses dents et rit bêtement, "Okay~ Tout ce qu'Eren voudra~" Il sortit son téléphone et le tendit à Eren, manquant de le faire tomber dans la manipulation. Eren le prit, bien que tremblant, et regarda les contacts de Livaï. Il fût surpris de voir que les seuls numéros dont disposait furent celui d'Erwin, un mec nommé "oncle de merde", "stupide binoclarde", et quatre autres personnes qu'Eren ne connaissait pas.

"Eeeeeerrrrreeeennn~ tu peux, *hic*, enregistrer ton numéro dedans~"

Eren fît de son mieux pour ignorer le brun qui était en train de le câliner pas derrière, et appuya sur le contact nommé "oncle de merde".

Eren ne réalisa qu'à ce moment à quel point ce serait déplacé d'appeler et de demander via une fête très bruyante à cet homme si son neveu/fils pouvait "passer la nuit avec lui". Alors, pendant que le téléphone sonnait, il entraina Livaï, qui trébuchait légèrement, en dehors de la maison sur le trottoir. A sa surprise, il faisait déjà sombre et il pouvait voir quelques étoiles poindre.

Le cellulaire continua de sonner alors qu'il tentait de penser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire, mais c'était assez dur à cause du fait que Livaï tirait sur son bras libre en bredouillant quelque chose à propos de l'embrasser encore.

Eren allait lui dire d'arrêter, mais fût interrompu par une voix grave à travers le téléphone qui lui retourna l'estomac.

"Livaï ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

* * *

NDA : Whoop whoop~! Nous avons beaucoup de choses à célébrer : Eren et Livaï se sont embrassés, Lionel a été écarté par Mikasa, deux chapitres en deux jours, et LIVAI VA RESTER CETTE NUIT ! ET NON, PAS DANS CE SES ! Le lemon viendra plus tard~ Soyez patients mes chéris~. D'ailleurs je me sens bizarre d'avoir écrit "de merde" ? Je ne jure pas habituellement, alors je me sens étrange d'avoir écrit ça (ndt : eh ben c'est pas mon cas mdr)…je sais, je suis bizarre~. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et à la prochaine~. *(^-^)*

S'IL VOUS PLAIT LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT ET MERCI A CEUX QUI L'ONT FAIT~~~!

NDT : Bon finalement, je vais poster le dimanche, étant donné que j'ai cours le samedi et tout et tout. L'avantage, c'est que j'ai enfin un forfait avec internet donc ça sera plus facile pour traduire, suivre ffnet de près ! Bref, que pensez-vous du chapitre ? D'ailleurs, je suis désolée de poster aussi tard ! Enfin bon, j'ai moi-même beaucoup apprécié ce chapitre ! A dimanche prochain ~ Et encore merci de suivre (n'oubliez de fav l'original)

 **[1]** Bon, pour le coup, en France, le ponch c'est souvent alcoolisé, pas toujours, mais en général c'est le cas. Aux Etats-Unis, c'est visiblement sans alcool, en tout cas dans ce genre de fêtes, j'imagine.


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks_ de Kawaiibootybutt

* * *

Eren ne pu trouver les mots quand il entendit la voix de l'oncle de Livaï de l'autre côté de la ligne. _'Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Est-ce qu'il va vouloir parler à Livaï ?! Il n'est pas en état de lui parler. Si jamais, il va dire que je l'ai emmené à une fête avec des dizaines de gens et de l'alcool plutôt qu'à la petite fête amicale qu'il pensait que ce serait ! Qu'est-ce que je vais-'_

"Livaï ? Allo ? T'es là, petit ?"

A ce moment, Eren retrouva l'usage de sa voix et dit, "Euh, bonjour Monsieur… euh… Kenny… C'est l'ami de Livaï, Eren." Le brun espéra qu'il ne s'était pas trop ridiculiser, mais le contraire lui fût prouver quand Kenny répondit. "Eren, euh ? Ecoute, gamin, tu vas m'appeler monsieur _Ackerman_ , compris ?"

 _'Ackerman_ _? Où est-ce que j'ai entendu ça ?'_

"Euh, bien sûr, monsieur ! L-Livaï est là, mais il… voulait que je téléphone pour lui."

Quand l'ébène entendit son nom, il se ragaillardi et bredouilla, "Ereeeeeen~, à qui tu parles ? *Exclamation* ! Est-ce que tu parles à Kenny ?! *Hic* Saluuuuuuut Keeeeennnnyyyyyyy~! Ereeeeen et moi on s'est embrassssssséééééééé~!"

"C'était qui ? Est-ce que c'était Livaï ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air bourré ?! Et est-ce que j'ai bien entendu quelque chose à propos d'un baiser ?!" Eren déglutit et plaça gentiment son index sur les lèvres de Livaï, lui indiquant de rester silencieux!; Livaï gloussa et s'accrocha au bras d'Eren.

"Euh, oui monsieur, c'est Livaï. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas vous demander par lui-même parce qu'il était trop embarrassé alors il m'a dit de le faire."

Eren se félicita lui-même pour être parvenu à trouver un mensonge crédible, et attendit la réponse de Kenny. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait me demander ?"

 _'Oh non, il a l'air agacé…'_

"Euh, eh bien… La fête s'est finie un peu plus tard que ce que nous pensions, et… Livaï est en train d'aider à nettoyer et cela risque de prendre du temps. Alors, nous nous demandions, si, après ça, il pouvait juste… euh…" Eren se sentait extrêmement bizarre de demander quelque chose comme ça, et le fait que Livaï n'arrêtait pas de le coller et le supplier pour avoir un autre baiser n'aidait pas.

"S'il pouvait juste quoi, fils ?"

"S'il pouvait j-juste rester cette n-nuit avec moi et nous irions en cours ensemble demain…s'il vous plaît."

L'homme à l'autre bout du téléphone demeura silencieux pendant un si long moment qu'Eren cru qu'il avait raccroché, alors quand Kenny reprit la parole, il faillit se faire dessus. "Laisse moi parler à Livaï." "M-Monsieur, je ne pense pas-"

"J'ai dit : Laisse. Moi. Parler. A. Livaï. Maintenant." L'animosité pure dans la voix de l'homme effraya Eren à un tel point qu'il tendit immédiatement le téléphone au brun avec un coup dans le nez qui n'avait pas arrêté de chanter un remix bourré de "Singing in the rain". Le dit brun le prit instantanément et hurla pratiquement à travers le cellulaire, "Saluuuuuuut Keeeeeeennnnnnnnyyyyy~! J'ai bu *hic* beaucouuuuuup de ponch !"

Eren n'était pas sûr de ce que Kenny lui avait répondu, mais une fois qu'il l'eut dit, le téléphone lui fût rendu. "Kenny veut parler à Ereeeeeenn~" Eren le prit en tremblant et le plaça à son oreille lentement. "O-o-oui m-monsieur ?"

"Est-ce que tu as rendu mon neveu bourré sans qu'il ne le sache ?" Eren n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment répondre à cela, alors il sortit ce qui lui vint. "N-no ! Ecoutez, c'est une longue histoire et je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir ramener Livaï chez vous sans qu'il ne se blesse, et ma maison et seulement à cinq minutes d'ici, alors s'il vous plaît-"

"Okay."

"…Quoi…?"

"J'ai dit qu'il pouvait rester. J'ai bien vu à quel point tu te soucies de lui, alors je vais te faire confiance pour la nuit. Mais, si je vois ne serait-ce qu'une marque sur lui, ou qu'il me dit que tu lui as fait quelque chose, je te traquerai." Eren était si content qu'il manqua presque la menace de la fin. "M-Merci monsieur ! Je vais prendre soin de lui ! Tu as entendu Livaï ?! Tu peux rester !"

"Eren… Je ne me sens pas bien…"

Kenny ne put que sommairement entendre le son de quelqu'un en train de vomir de l'autre côté du fil, et hurla presque à Eren de ramener son bébé à la maison, mais il se retint. Il était quasiment sûr qu'Eren était en train de retenir la leçon quant au fait de ne pas avoir protéger son neveu chéri.

"Euh, d-désolé M. Ackerman, mais je dois y aller ! Livaï, pas sur mes chaussures ! L-Laisse moi retenir tes cheveux !"

* * *

Eren était content de voir que Livaï avait fini par arrêter de vomir sur le chemin du retour, mais il l'était moins de savoir qu'il avait apparemment encore de l'alcool dans le système. Une bonne chose que sa mère soit sortie avec des amis, et que son père ait à travailler tard. "L-Livaï, s'il te plaît, descends de sur moi… J'ai promis à ton oncle que je ne te ferais rien, et je ne vais rien te faire !"

Livaï était actuellement à califourchon sur Eren et tentait de déboutonner sa chemise, mais échouait. "M-Mais je veux qu'Eren soit le premier ! E-Est-ce qu'Eren ne m'aime plus ?" Ses yeux brillèrent, et eut peur qu'il ne se mette à pleurer.

"B-Bien sûr que je t'aime, Livaï, mais je ne veux pas que ta première fois se déroule alors que tu es bourré." "M-Mais, je veux le faire ! S'il te plaît…" C'était de plus en plus dur pour Eren de ne pas céder et prendre Eren ici et maintenant, mais il résista. "Livaï… J'ai une idée, et si on regardait un film ?" "Non, je veux le faire avec Eren-anh~!"

Eren arrêta toutes tentatives de se lever quand il entendit Livaï gémir. Il avait accidentellement caresser Livaï de la mauvaise manière, enfin, de la bonne selon Livaï, et le brun avait maintenant une érection pour le prouver. "L-Livaï, allez, allons dans la salle et je te laisserai choisir un film."

"M-Mais-"

"Pas de mais. Maintenant, lèves-toi." Livaï bouda sur ces mots, mais se leva quand même, manquant de tomber si Eren n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper. Le plus grand le conduisit jusque dans le salon, et le fît asseoir sur le canapé. Dès qu'il fût en place, Eren souffla et se laissa lui aussi tomber. Allumant la télé, il leva la tête sur Livaï et lui demanda, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?"

Un sourire fît son apparition sur son visage quand il vit que Livaï s'était endormi et reposait contre son épaule. Eren soupira et sourit derechef alors qu'il chuchota, "J'imagine que je devrais aller te coucher…" Il le porta comme une mariée avec attention et se redirigea vers sa chambre. _'Il est plutôt léger pour son âge…Enfin j'imagine que cela va de pair avec le fait d'être aussi petit…'_

Eren plaça gentiment Livaï dans le lit et le borda. Il regarda l'heure qu'il était pour se rendre compte qu'ils approchaient d'une heure du matin, alors il décida de se coucher également. Il ôta son haut et son pantalon et fût sur le point de s'enrouler dans les draps quand il réalisa ce que ça donnerait quand sa mère rentrerait et le retrouverait à moitié nu sous la couette avec un autre garçon.

Il parti silencieusement en direction de son placard et attrapa une autre couverture, la déposa sur lui alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté de l'ébène. Il rougit quand il vît que Livaï et lui était quasiment emboités comme deux cuillères, Eren dans le rôle de la plus grosse cuillère, bien sûr.

Il enroula lentement et en tremblant un peu son bras autour du plus vieux, le ramenant plus près de sa poitrine. Eren respira l'odeur de Livaï, seulement pour sentir un mélange d'alcool et une autre odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se trouva à aimer cette odeur quand même, et colla Livaï encore plus intimement qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Eren souffla et murmura avant de s'endormir, "Tu vas avoir l'une des pires gueules de bois quand tu te réveilleras ; tu le réalises ?"

* * *

NDA : YEAH UN AUTRE CHAPITRE AVEC NOS ADORABLES BEBES~! Et oui, j'ai décrit Kenny comme un oncle/père sur protectif, je n'en ai pas honte. J'imagine que vous pouvez dire que, *ricanement* j'ai fait un choix *voile d'ombre* sans regret… Je sais, vous pouvez me frapper si vous le voulez XD.

OKAY, VENONS EN AUX **NOUVELLES IMPORTANTES**! :

La semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances, et je ne serais pas en mesure de mettre à jour. C'est pourquoi j'ai posté ces chapitres dernièrement ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fâchés, et si vous l'êtes, j'espère que vous me pardonnez parce que je vous ai offert un mignon petit Livaï bourré. J'essaierai de poster un autre chapitre demain !

S'IL VOUS PLAÎT DITEZ MOI CE QUE VOUS AVEZ RESSENTI A PROPOS DE LA SCENE DE TENTATION AVEC NOTRE MINI-POUSSE FAVORITE ET SON GEMISSEMENT DANS LES REVIEWS ! ^_^

NDT : Hello ! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais en fait j'ai eu plein de problèmes; notamment la perte de ma clé USB, qui au final n'était pas perdu. Mais du coup, je n'ai pas pu posté -' ! Puis après j'ai été malade, et je n'allais pas trop trop bien non plus mais ça va mieux ! Et j'ai récupéré tout mes chapitres donc je suis contente o/ (et j'ai perdu ma flemme aussi, de toute façon là, j'ai pas cours). Cela dit, pour mon rythme de parution, je m'en tiens à un par semaine, mais je ne vais plus essayer de me donner un jour, ça arrivera dans la semaine, s'il n'y a pas de problème. Et pour pallier ce retard, je vais poster le douze dans la foulée, évidemment. A part ça, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? ~

A tout de suite ~ !


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks_ de Kawaiibootybutt

* * *

Eren se réveilla en sursaut le matin suivant. Il pouvait sentir les faibles odeurs des pancakes et du bacon dans l'air, et entendre le grésillement de la gazinière depuis sa chambre. Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais se trouva dans l'incapacité de le faire à cause du corps chaud qui était endormi juste à côté de lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et jeta un coup d'oeil pour tomber sur Livaï encore profondément assoupi. L'ébène avait son bras autour de la taille d'Eren, et sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Eren rougit légèrement alors qu'il enregistrait la situation, mais fît de son mieux pour l'ignorer tout en attrapant son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit adjacente à son lit.

Quand il alluma l'objet, il fût assommé par un bon nombre d'e-mails, principalement de Mikasa, Armin et Sasha. Ceux de Mikasa étaient simple, lui demandant où il était et si "le minus" allait bien. Ceux d'Armin étaient quasiment identiques, bien qu'il n'était pas aussi médisant sur la taille de Livaï. De l'autre côté, ceux de Sasha étaient une autre pair de manches. Ils étaient presque tous rédigés en majuscules, et certains étaient en fait de Connie. Ceux de son amie ressemblaient plus à des appels à l'aide pour la fête et des demandes quant à sa localisation.

Connie, lui, lui demandait s'il avait quitté la fête, et, si c'était le cas, est-ce qu'il avait prévu de revenir pour aider à nettoyer. Eren envoya un rapide message à tout le monde, disant que Livaï et lui allaient bien, et qu'il était désolé de s'être éclipsé si tôt sans avoir aider à ranger. Non pas qu'il le regrettait. Si Eren était complètement honnête avec lui-même, et il l'était, il ne dirait pas qu'il détestait nettoyer, il abhorrait cela. A ses yeux, s'il voulait que sa chambre reste sale, elle le pouvait. Malheureusement pour lui, sa mère ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

Eren décida de vérifier l'heure pour voir s'il pouvait encore dormir, ou non, mais fût totalement choqué car il était en réalité pas loin de dix heures. Il se releva brusquement, réveillant Livaï dans le processus, et hurla presque, "On doit y aller !"

Le corbeau s'assit lentement, se massant la tête, et murmura, "Pas si fort, gamin."

Ce fût le tour de Livaï de monter en flèche, quand il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans son lit, et qu'Eren se trouvait à moitié nu près de lui. "Eren ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?! On est où ?! Oh non, Kenny va me tuer !"

Il se stoppa rapidement dans ses cris quand le martèlement de sa tête s'aggrava.

Eren rougit alors qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point la situation pouvait sembler horrible. "Euh, Lionel s'est introduit dans la soirée d'hier, et à ajouté de l'alcool au ponch, et tu en as bu énormément. Du coup, je t'ai emmené dehors et ai appelé ton oncle pour savoir si tu pouvais rester-"

"Tu as appelé Kenny ?!"

Il se tint la tête de nouveau, et Eren continua, "Eh bien, ouais, et tu lui as en quelques sortes parlé… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je me suis occupé de tout." Eren pria pour que Livaï ne pose pas plus de questions. Il savait qu'il merdait en ne mentionnant pas le baiser et le fait que Livaï l'avait vraiment aguicher pour qu'ils couchent ensemble, mais ce n'était pas comme si Livaï avait vraiment besoin d'être au courant… Si ?

Livaï le fixa d'un air interrogateur pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre, "Peu importe, stupide gamin… Bon maintenant, donne-moi quelque chose pour mon mal de crâne."

Eren gloussa et dit, "Bien sûr !" Il se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était lié à sa chambre, et attrapa un cachet en demandant, "Donc, est-ce que c'était ta première fois ?"

Avant qu'Eren n'ait eu le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était mal exprimé, Livaï était déjà en train de rougir jusqu'à la pointe des racines et de proclamer, "Q-Quoi ?! Eren, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait hier ?!" Sans qu'Eren n'ait le temps de répondre, Livaï se prit la tête dans les mains et dit, "Oh… J'en reviens pas ! Je l'ai enfin fait et il a fallut que je sois _bourré_ ! Et je l'ai fait avec Eren, en plus !"

Eren rougit, et répondit, "N-Non ! Je te demandais si tu avais déjà été bourré !"

"Que se passe-t-il avec le fait d'être bourré ?" demanda une voix féminine.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent au son de la voix, et se tournèrent pour trouver la mère d'Eren dans l'encadrement de la porte. "O-Oh, salut maman. Personne n'a rien dit à propos d'être bourré…" Eren espérait que le mensonge serait suffisamment crédible aux yeux de sa suspicieuse mère, et retint sa respiration quand elle répliqua. "Okay… Oh, ce doit être ce Livaï dont tu parlais ! Eh bien, quand je suis rentrée la nuit dernière, je vous ai trouvé collés l'un à l'autre d'une façon tout à fait adorable, donc j'ai décidé ce matin que je vous laisserais rester à la maison pour la journée. Mais ne crois pas que je recommencerai, jeune homme !"

"Euh, merci madame Jaeger, mais-"

"Pas de mais ! Tu n'auras qu'à rentrer chez toi à l'heure habituelle, et dire à peu importe qui t'y attend là-bas que tu étais à l'école. Et, je t'en prie, appelle-moi Carla, chéri. Est-ce que tu es le petit ami d'Eren ?" Les deux adolescents se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'ils se mirent à secouer leur tête violemment. Eren, essayant de changer de sujet, se tourna vers Livaï et lui dit, "Tu peux aller prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain, si tu veux." "Je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements."

Eren fût proche de laisser s'échapper un bruit strident quand sa mère l'écarta du passage et répondit, "Oh, ce n'est pas grave chéri, tu n'as qu'à emprunter ceux d'Eren ! Choisi ce que tu veux, j'insiste."

Après avoir vu Carla pousser Eren en dehors du chemin, Livaï se trouvait trop impressionné pour dire non, alors il répondit simplement, "O-Okay…"

"En fait," elle se rendit près de l'armoire d'Eren et attrapa quelques habits, avant de les tendre à Livaï. "Prends ceux-là ! Je suis _sûre_ qu'Eren s'en fiche. _N'est-ce pas, Eren_." Eren leva les yeux de là où il était au sol, pour trouver sa mère qui le fixait avec la tête la plus effrayante qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu alors qu'elle conservait un sourire doux.

"E-Euh, ouais…"

Eren regarda Livaï et mima avec ses lèvres, "Cours." Et Livaï fît quasiment ce qu'il lui avait dit en entrant dans la salle de bain, et quand Eren entendit le familier ' _click_ ' de la porte, il souffla de soulagement.

"Eren, tu dois coopérer avec moi là ! J'essaye de vous mettre ensemble, et tes agissements étranges n'aident en rien !" Le réprimanda sa mère quand ils entendirent le bruit de l'eau couler. "Maman, c'est quoi ce délire ?!"

"Ne me 'c'est quoi ce délire' pas, jeune homme ! J'essaye de t'aider ! Maintenant, Mikasa est parti en cours, donc tu n'auras pas à te soucier de ça, et une fois que vous aurez déjeuner, je partirais travailler et vous serez seuls, si tu vois où je veux en venir."

Eren observa sa mère avec horreur lorsqu'elle lui fît un clin d'oeil. "Q-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de ma mère ?!"

Carla rigola, et dit, "Calmes-toi Eren. Ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça ! Au moins, je ne t'ai pas mis la honte ! Maintenant, habilles-toi et fais quelque chose avec cette haleine matinale, ensuite tu attendras Livaï dans la cuisine. Je suis sûre que tu vas aimer la tenue que j'ai choisi !"

* * *

Eren fît comme sa mère lui avait dit, et une fois qu'il fût présentable, il s'assit à table alors que Carla mangeait. Eren allait tout juste attraper un toast, mais sa mère lui tapa la main en disant, "Eren ! Tu dois attendre Livaï ! En fait, je crois que je l'entends ! Prends un air naturel."

Comme elle l'avait prédit, Livaï arriva dans le couloir vêtu des habits d'Eren. Ce dernier s'étouffa presque avec sa salive quand il vit ce que Livaï portait. Apparemment, sa mère avait trouvé que choisir son plus large T-shirt et son pantalon le plus serré était une bonne idée.

Il portait un sweatshirt violet qui était même trop grand pour Eren et une sorte de leggings qu'il ne portait plus puisqu'il lui arrivait aux genoux. Avant que l'un des deux puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Carla se trouvait déjà en train de secouer Livaï comme un prunier dans une embrassade, lui disant, "Mon dieu ! Tu es adorable ! Oh, laissez moi aller chercher mon appareil photo !"

"Maman !"

"D'accord, d'accord, mais quand je rentre à la maison, j'ai intérêt à avoir une photo ! Oh, regardez l'heure, il est temps que je file les garçons. Livaï, fais comme chez toi pour le petit déjeuner, et amusez-vous bien ~."

Eren grogna quand sa mère fît un nouveau clin d'oeil, et sortit de la pièce. "Eh bien, ta mère est… enthousiaste…" Eren rit narquoisement et dit, "A qui le dis tu ! Estimes-toi heureux de ne pas avoir à vivre avec elle !" Eren attendit un peu, ne sachant pas si sa mère avait entendu, ni si elle revenait. Elle ne le fît pas, alors il soupira de soulagement.

L'ébène s'assit sur une chaise près d'Eren, et s'exclama, "Je serais bien parti, mais ta mère m'a effrayé, alors je vais rester. Maintenant", il s'arrêta alors qu'il prenait une tartine, "Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé la nuit dernière, parce que je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit."

Eren se remémora les événement de la veille, et cela suffit à le faire rougir. "Tu vois ! Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose ! Alors crache le morceau !"

'Eh bien, je suppose que je n'ai aucune échappatoire…'

* * *

NDA : Je vous aime vraiment trop ! Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour avoir aimé l'histoire ! *Faux sanglots* Je vous dois la vie ! *Soudainement, Livaï entre en trombe dans la pièce et fait face à KawaiiBB*

Livaï : Pourquoi est-ce que je rougis comme une putain d'écolière ?!

KBB : Euh…tu n'agis pas comme ça d'habitude ?

Livaï : NON ! Pas plus qu'Eren n'agit en Seme ! Ca c'est moi !

KKB : Pff, non pas ici

-quelques heures plus tard-

Okay, alors ça fait un moment que je suis cachée dans cette armoire, et j'espère juste que Livaï ne va pas me tuer. *Il y a des coups contre la porte* A-A la prochaine ! Si je suis toujours en vie…

NDT : Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre douze ! Et cette fois-ci, je peux vous dire à la semaine prochaine ! ~


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks_ de Kawaiibootybutt

* * *

Livaï fixa simplement Eren une fois qu'il eut fini de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi dire à propos de ces actions, et avait peur qu'Eren ne le déteste. Eren, d'un autre côté était complètement effrayé parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas que Livaï pense qu'il était une sorte de pervers qui attendait que ces proies soient bourrées pour les embrasser.

Soudainement, Livaï se leva de sa chaise, et s'écria, "Eren, je suis désolé ! Pardonne-moi s'il te plait !" Il rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors qu'il hurlait quasiment sur Eren.

"Euh, c'est rien ! Je suis juste heureux que ton oncle ne m'ait pas tué…"

"Ouais, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été le cas…" Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, l'ébène rougit derechef, et balbutia, "P-Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ! Stupide gamin !" Le corbeau fulminant se rassit et ils continuèrent de manger. Tout allait bien, excepté quand Livaï réussit à se mettre de la gelée de son toast sur son nez, ce qui avait résulté en un Eren riant pendant cinq bonnes minutes à la vue d'un Livaï qui louchait pour voir le désastre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Livaï insista pour aider Eren à laver la vaisselle, pour le plus grand inconfort de celui-ci. En sachant qu'ils n'avaient qu'un très petit évier, cela voulait dire qu'il aurait à se tenir bien trop près d'un Livaï qui ne cessait de remonter le sweatshirt qui était constamment en train de glisser.

Quand Eren lui demanda pourquoi il n'allait pas se changer, Livaï lui dit, "Ta mère me fait peur…"

C'était une réponse suffisante pour Eren. Il savait combien sa mère pouvait paraître terrifiante aux premiers abords quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'ils se tenaient devant le l'évier, Eren remarqua que Livaï n'arrêtait pas de regarder la photo qu'ils avaient accroché au mur de la cuisine.

C'était une photo de sa mère, Mikasa, son père, et lui. Le brun savait que Livaï fixait précisément. "Ah, c'est mon père. Il travaille beaucoup, mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça."

Livaï rougit quand il comprit qu'Eren l'avait pris la main dans le sac. "O-Oh."

Un silence s'installa, et cela ne fît qu'accentuer la curiosité d'Eren à propos de la famille de Livaï. "Et donc, ton père à toi ?" Il réalisa l'erreur qu'il venait de faire, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, Livaï répondit, "Je-euh…Je ne le connais pas, et puisque je me doute que tu vas me le demander, ma mère est partie quand j'avais sept ans…" "Oh, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas-"

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste que…j'ai été pris de court quand elle m'a dit qu'elle partait faire les magasins…et qu'elle n'est juste…jamais revenue…"

Eren vît que Livaï avait arrêter de nettoyer, et son erreur le frappa d'autant plus. Il se sécha les mains, et tendit la serviette à Livaï. "Je sais, et si on éteignait toutes les lumières et qu'on regardait les plus flippants films d'horreur qu'on connaît pour voir lequel de nous deux se pisse dessus le premier. Le perdant doit faire ce que le gagnant lui dit."

Livaï réfléchit un moment pendant qu'il se séchait les mains. "Okay. Je suis de la partie, gamin."

* * *

En fait, quand Eren avait proposé ce pari, c'était, selon lui, dans un cas de force majeure, donc c'était une mesure complètement désespérée. Il n'avait donc pas songé à dire à Livaï qu'il était le roi de l'horreur, ni qu'il avait quasiment vu tous les films de ce genre qu'il possédait, et qu'il était donc immunisé à ceux-ci.

Donc, le pari commença à lui sembler injuste quand il sentit Livaï s'accrocher à son bras après qu'un screamer ait fait son apparition. "Euh, hé Livaï, on n'a pas besoin de continuer si tu ne le veux pas… On peut toujours-"

"Je n'ai pas peur et je ne vais pas perdre face à un gam-" Il se coupa lui-même avec un cri lorsqu'un fantôme fît son apparition et tua une des filles du film. L'ébène se réfugia dans l'épaule d'Eren, et celui-ci sourit, mais il le cacha quand Livaï le regarda.

"Vraiment, c'est bon. Je veux dire, c'est déjà le huitième film et il est presque sept heures. Tu as dit que tu rentrais à cette heure d'habitude, non ? Parce que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que Kenny tente de me tuer pendant mon sommeil."

"Ouais, d'habitude je me rends chez Erwin un peu…" Il sursauta quand le fantôme sortit à nouveau de nul part. "E-Eren…"

Eren déglutit quand il entendit son ton effrayé et dit, "O-Oui ?"

"Est-ce que tu p-peux me raccompagner chez moi, s'il te plait ?"

Le brun fît de son mieux pour ne pas regarder le torse de Livaï alors que le sweatshirt tombait bien plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait du, lui donnant une vue parfaite de sa peau pâle.

 _Eren sourit narquoisement et poussa Livaï sur le canapé. "E-Eren ?" "Je ne suis peut-être pas capable de te ramener chez toi, mais je peux toujours te prendre_ _ **. [1]**_ _"_

 _Il lui ôta le pull et le noua autour des mains de Livaï alors que le corbeau rougissant bredouillait, "E-Eren- Senpai ! Qu'est-ce que tu-Ah ahn ! P-Pas ici, Senpai !"_

 _Eren avait décidé de se pencher et de lécher le cou de Livaï. "Livaï-kun, tu es si sensible… Que vas tu faire si je te touche ici ?" Il plaça ses mains sur la poitrine du plus petit, pinçant ses deux bourgeons roses. "Nah, hah ! S-Senpai, plus !"_

 _Soudainement les portes de la maison s'ouvrirent en trombe et Carla et Kenny firent leur apparition, fulminant. "Morveux, qu'est-ce tu crois faire à mon neveux ?!" "Eren, comment peux-tu, je pensais t'avoir élever mieux que ça !"_

 _"N-Non ! Je n'étais pas en train de lui faire du mal, nous étions juste-"_

 _"*Sanglots* E-Eren-S-Senpai ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ?!"_

 _"Non, je ne voulais pas, je-"_

"Eren !"

Eren fût extirpé de son rêve éveillé par Livaï qui attendait une réponse à sa question. "Euh, ouais, bien sûr. Allez viens."

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent devant la maison de Livai, Eren réalisa deux choses. Premièrement, Livaï avait raison de refuser de partir seul, puisqu'il faisait actuellement très sombre, et deuxièmement, c'était probablement une mauvaise idée. _'Qu'est-ce que je fais si, maintenant qu'on se retrouve en face à face, Kenny décide qu'il me déteste et tente de me tuer ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il peut lire dans les pensées et qu'il sait que je pensais à Livaï d'une mauvaise manière ?! En fait, je suis vraiment terrifié par Kenny, pourquoi est-ce que je suis sorti avec Livaï ?!'_

"Hey Eren, m-merci de m'avoir raccompagné…"

Avant qu'Eren ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Livaï s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. L'ébène avait ensuite rapidement fait son chemin jusqu'à la porte et avait toqué alors qu'Eren rougissait furieusement.

 _'Oh…C'est pour_ _ **ça**_ _, que je suis sorti avec lui…'_

* * *

NDA : Deux chapitres en un jour, QUOI ?! J'étais juste d'humeur à écrire aujourd'hui, donc voilà. Livaï s'est éventuellement calmé, mais il est allé voir Eren en lui disant que je l'avais frappé, donc maintenant Eren en a après moi… *murmures* et il dit qu'il n'est pas le uke.

Eren : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DIT A PROPOS DE MON BEBE ?!

KBB : Hé hé…A la prochaine !

NDT : Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de l'incroyable imagination d'Eren dans ce chapitre ? Personnellement j'ai plutôt bien aimé ~ N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous aussi, et merci à celles qui commentent, l'auteur vous remercie de votre enthousiasme ! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine ~

[1] Ici, il y avait un jeu de mot entre "Take you home" (=ramener quelqu'un chez lui) et "Take you" (=prendre dans l'autre sens, je ne vous fais pas de dessin)


	14. Chapter 14

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks de Kawaiibootybutt_

* * *

Une fois que la porte s'ouvrit, Eren sentit son coeur le lâcher. Devant lui se tenait un homme qu'il supposait être Kenny qui le tenait en joue avec un fusil à pompe. Il était quasiment sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit Livaï s'exclamer, "Oh mon dieu, Kenny ! Fous ton flingue ailleurs !" Kenny pointa son fusil vers le sol, et dit, "Aw, allez Livaï ! J'étais juste en train d'essayer de te protéger d'un scélérat qui s'amuse à t'enivrer !" Livaï grogna et poussa Kenny à l'intérieur, une large rougeur couvrant ses joues.

Quand il fût assuré que son oncle ne reviendrait pas, il se tourna vers Eren et lui dit, "Merci de m'avoir ramener Eren. Et, désolé pour Kenny, il peut-être un peu fou des fois… On se voit en cours demain." Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rentra chez lui. Une fois la porte fermée, Eren pu entendre Livaï crier et jeter des choses. "Comment peux-tu m'embarrasser comme ça ?! Stupide-!"

La voix baissa et Eren supposa qu'il était parti dans une autre pièce. Il sourit, et se dirigea vers chez lui. Soudainement, il s'arrêta dans sa marche et se tînt la joue, un rougissement s'invitant sur son visage.

'L-Livaï m'a embrassé !'

* * *

Le jour suivant à l'école, Eren le passa à ignorer Livaï, effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver bredouillant et rougissant devant lui. Il tomba d'ailleurs sur Lionel, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose, Lionel prit congé. Pas qu'Eren ne s'en plaignit.

Une fois l'heure du repas, Eren décida qu'il allait s'asseoir avec Mikasa pour savoir si elle les avaient vu, Livaï et lui, se câliner dans le lit l'autre soir. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'asseoir, son bras fût saisit par quelqu'un qu'il l'emmena au dehors du self.

Il accrocha le regard de Mikasa et lui demanda de l'aide, mais elle sourit simplement et lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'il était entraîner loin _. 'Je le jure, cette femme est un démon…'_ pensa-t-il amèrement alors qu'il se laissa faire. Une fois qu'il fût relâcher, il se retourna pour tomber sur nul autre qu'Erwin.

"Oh, Salut Erwin. Qu'est-ce que-"

"Ne me "Salut Erwin" pas ! Raconte-moi cette soirée ! Est-ce que vous l'avez fait, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?" Il remua ses sourcils, et Eren s'empourpra follement.

"Q-Quoi ?! Erwin, on s'est rencontré il y a juste une semaine !"

"Et ?! Alors, vous l'avez fait ou non ?!"

Selon Eren, Erwin donnait l'impression d'être une fangirl obsédée. Il avait peur que s'ils _l'avaient_ vraiment fait, le blond aurait demandé plus de détails. "Non, Erwin, on ne l'a pas fait. Mais…"

Erwin tendit l'oreille à ces mots. "Mais quoi~ ?"

"I-Il est resté dormir chez moi, et je l'ai ramené chez lui la nuit dernière. Et…"

"Et…?"

"Il…Il m'a fait un bisou sur la joue !" lâcha Eren. Erwin piailla, ce qu'il nierait dans le futur, et dit, "Il s'est passé tout ça, et tu es en train de me dire que vous ne l'avez _pas_ fait ?!" Eren resta silencieux, choqué, mais quand il se recomposa, il s'emporta, "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? 'On ne l'a pas fait' ?! Je pensais que si on l'avait fait, tu aurais été complètement furax, genre "Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu tirer avantage de mon bébé ?!"

Erwin rigola au son de la piètre imitation d'Eren, qui sonnait plus comme celle d'une mère inquiète, et dit, "Eh bien, tu n'aurais prit l'avantage sur lui s'il était consentant."

Eren sentit son coeur cesser de battre, et bafouilla, "E-Eh bien…" Le sourire d'Erwin s'effaça, et il devînt sérieux. "Eh bien, quoi ?"

"Eh bien, il se peut qu'il ait été…éméché…" Alors qu'il murmurait la dernière partie de sa phrase, il parti et se rendit de nouveau dans la cafétéria et s'assit à côté de Mikasa. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande comment cela s'était passé, un hurlement se fît entendre dans toute la pièce.

"JAEGER !"

* * *

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'Erwin n'a pas arrêté de me parler du fait que j'étais bourré ?"

Lui demanda Livaï alors que les deux firent leur chemin jusqu'aux casiers, à la fin de la journée. Cela avait été une habitude qu'ils avaient prise dès leur deuxième rencontre, et cela avait été étrangement bien prit par le fan club de Livaï. Eren lui sourit bizarrement, et répondit, "Euh, il est possible, ou non, que je lui ai dit que tu étais bourré l'autre soir."

Livaï frappa légèrement Eren derrière le crâne et dit, "Crétin."

Eren bouda alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant les casiers. "Aw, allez Livaï ! Tu ne trouvais pas que j'était un crétin quand je t'ai ramené hier !"

Livaï leva son livre de maths qu'il venait juste de sortir de son sac, et dit, "Mentionne ça encore une fois, et je te frappe avec ce bouquin." Eren sourit, et répondit, "Mais, Leeeee~" L'ébène fronça les sourcils alors qu'il tendait ses livres à Eren, et répliqua, "Je ne m'appelle pas Lee, 'Ren."

Eren resta bouche bée, "Alors tu as le droit de me donner un surnom, mais pas moi ?!"

"Oui."

"Hmpf, si je ne peux pas t'appeler Lee, je ne mettrais pas tes livres dans ton casier, minus."

Livaï rougit en entendant cela. "J-Je ne suis pas petit ! Tu es juste effrayamment grand !" Eren secoua lentement la tête. "A vrai dire, je fais une taille normale. Donc, vu que tu es plus vieux que moi, et _quand même_ plus petit, tu es un minus." Dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Livaï fît la moue, et Eren ne put le supporter. "Très bien, je ne t'appellerais pas Lee et je vais mettre tes livres, juste…arrête d'être si mignon ! C'est trop pour moi !"

Livaï tourna son regard vers lui. "Quoi ?"

Le brun s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans sa tâche, et réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "J-Je veux dire…" Son rougissement couvrait toute sa tête, et, honnêtement, Livaï s'en amusait.

"Tu veux dire quoi ?"

"Je…Je…"

"Tu penses que je suis mignon !" Dit Livaï en un rictus. Eren laissa tomber les livres, complètement oublieux de leur présence. "Non, je ne le pense pas !" Livaï frappa son doigt contre son estomac, "Tu. M'Aimes~."

Eren grogna et fût sur le point de répondre, mais il s'arrêta quand il entendit, "Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?" Les deux garçons se tournèrent en direction de la voix, et virent un garçon de leur âge se tenant devant eux.

Eren grogna et dit, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lionel ?"

Lionel eût un sourire en coin, et se rengorgea, "Aw, rien. Je voulais juste m'excuser auprès de mon cher Livaï ! Je ne voulais pas lui causer de mal."

"Lui faire du mal mon-" Eren se coupa quand il vît Lionel attraper la main de Livaï et y déposa un baiser. Il fût sur le point d'intervenir, mais Livaï frappant Lionel l'arrêta. Par la suite, il tenta de le frapper dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle. "Ne me touche pas…" Prononça-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

Le moins que l'on pouvait dire était que Lionel en fût choqué. Il marmonna, "T-Très bien ! Peu-Peu importe, je m'en fiche !" Il se détourna d'eux, et dit, "De toute façon, tu es complètement démodé ! Je n'ai qu'à me trouver quelqu'un d'autre !" "Ouais, c'est ça."

Quand _finalement_ ,et je veux dire _finalement*_ , il parti, Livaï se tourna vers Eren avec un grand sourire. "Tu m'aiiiiiiiiiimes~."

"Humpf !"

* * *

"Hey, 'Kasa, tu sais où est-ce que j'ai pu entendre le nom Ackerman ?" Demanda Eren une fois chez lui, le soir même. Mikasa se tourna vers lui de là où elle était sur le canapé, et dit, "Euh, pourquoi tu poses la question ?"

Eren déposa toutes ses affaires, et lui répondit, "Oh, sans raison. Quand j'ai parlé à l'oncle de Livaï, il m'a dit que c'était son nom de famille." L'ébène haussa un sourcil, et dit, "Pourquoi est-ce que tu parlais à l'oncle de la demi-portion ? Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ?"

"N-Non ! C'est une longue histoire, donc, est-ce que tu peux juste répondre à ma question !" Dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. "Tu ne te souviens pas ? C'était mon nom avant que vous ne me preniez avec vous." "Quoi ! T-Tu as un lien de parenté avec Livaï ?!"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, et, honnêtement, je m'en fous. En quoi est-ce que ce serait gênant si c'était le cas ?" Eren ne su quoi répondre. _'Est-ce que ça me gênerait ?'_ Pensa-t-il.

Mikasa sourit narquoisement. "Je veux dire, la seule raison qui me vient à l'esprit, et le fait que tu veux sortir avec lui…" Eren s'indigna, et s'enfonça dans le canapé. "Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je veux sortir avec lui ?!"

"Parce que c'est le cas, c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte. Au fait, maman m'a dit qu'elle sortait voir des amis, et elle a aussi dit que papa rentrerait ce soir."

Eren avait presque oublié son père, qui était parti en voyage d'affaires pendant deux semaines. Il haussa simplement les épaules, et choisit d'ignorer la première partie de sa réplique. "Peu importe, je vais aller faire la sieste."

"Okay, lolita lover ~" **[1]**

-Line Break-

 _"L-Livaï, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"_

 _Le dit garçon était actuellement allongé sur le lit d'Eren et portait un uniforme de fille. La position dans laquelle il se trouvait donnait une bonne vue à Eren de la culotte rayée qu'il portait._

 _"T-Tu ne te rappelles pas, Eren-Senpai ? T-Tu m'as invité."_

 _Eren déglutit, et acquiesça simplement ; en toute franchise, il ne se souvenait pas avoir invité le plus petit ici, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. "E-Eren-Senpai, je n'arrive pas à tenir debout, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me lever." Eren obtempéra alors qu'il voyait le plus vieux se gigoter sur le lit._

 _Il s'avança lentement, mais perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra sur le matelas. Il entendit un petit glapissement, et sentit sa main s'accrocher à quelque chose de doux. "A-Ah ! E-Eren-Senpai !" Il baissa les yeux pour voir sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Livaï._

 _"J-Je suis désolé ! J'ai juste-"_

 _Il sentit la main de Livaï se poser sur s bouche, et dit, "C-C'est agréable…"_

 _Eren se trouva incapable du moindre contrôle et commença a bouger sa main contre la région devenue dure. "N-Ngh ! Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, E-Eren-Senpai ?! Naahn~!"_

 _"Je te fais du bien…"_

 _Il accéléra ses mouvements, et se rendit compte que sa respiration se faisait plus haletant. "E-Est-ce que c'est bon ?" Livaï hocha frénétiquement la tête, et laissa échapper un gémissement. Soudainement, Mikasa entra en trombe dans la pièce en hurlant, "JE TE L'AVAIS DIT QUE TU AIMAIS CET LOLITA_ _ **[2]**_ _!"_

Eren se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Une fois qu'il réalisa que tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, il grogna et retomba sur le lit.

 _'Pourquoi est-ce que mes fantasmes ne sont pas normaux ?'_

* * *

*Ouais, cela veut dire que Lionel abandonne définitivement Livaï, vous pourrez me remercier plus tard XD.

NDA : Je vous aime tellement ! Merci d'avoie été si patient avec moi pendant mes vacances :D. Je suis si heureuse que vous ayez tant de gentilles choses à me dire. Comme récompense, j'ai ajouté du ereri, et Livaï en idiot adorable. Et, vu que je voulais absolument finir ce chapitre, je suis en train de taper avec un mal de crâne…MAIS JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI POUR MES LECTEURS !

NDT : Mon Dieu, je suis encore en retard, je suis vraiment abominable. Disons que j'ai moins eu le temps de choper un ordi au CDI la semaine dernière, alors qu'aujourd'hui, je vais y passer six heures donc voilà. Je ne sais pas si je posterais l'autre chapitre (celui de cette semaine) aujourd'hui. Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D'ailleurs je remercie sukikuraka d'être là à chaque chapitre, sache que je transmets toutes tes Reviews ~ A bientôt !

 **[1]-[2]** En fait, c'est juste une horreur à traduire, donc j'ai laissé le terme, et si je trouve mieux, ou si vous trouvez mieux, bah je changerais ~


	15. Chapter 15

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks de Kawaiibootybutt_

* * *

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'Eren avait découvert que Livaï avait un lien avec Mikasa, mais il l'avait fait l'impasse là-dessus depuis. Livaï et lui s'étaient mis à traîner ensemble plus souvent, et tout le monde avait l'air de s'y faire, puisqu'ils avaient arrêter de parler d'eux.

Lionel s'en était tenu à ses mots et laissait maintenant Livaï tranquille, son regard s'étant arrêter sur une pauvre fille qui devait maintenant enduré sa présence.

Félix restait Félix. Il les laissait tomber pour sa bande de potes mais continuer d'apparaître quand personne ne s'y attendait.

Erwin avait éventuellement laisser tomber ses tentatives de meurtres envers Eren pour avoir enivrer Livaï, mais lui avait signalé que si cela venait à se reproduire, le brun n'aurait pas cette chance.

Ce que lui avait dit Mikasa s'était avéré être vrai, et leur père était revenu pour rester constamment à la maison. Quand on lui demandait pourquoi, il répondait, "Je pense qu'il serait bien que je passe un peu de temps avec ma famille."

Au début, Eren s'en était fichu, puisqu'il pensait qu'il repartirait bientôt. Mais, en voyant que cette pause durait, cela commençait à l'agacer fortement, vu qu'il ne portait pas spécialement son père dans son cœur. Cela dit, être avec Livaï l'aidait à se calmer.

"Je pense que ce ravissant garçon est bon pour toi, Eren ! Tu es plus calme depuis un moment." Lui disait sa mère.

 _'Peut-être que Livaï_ _est_ _bon pour moi'_ Pensa Eren alors qu'il zappait de chaînes en chaînes. Il ne remarqua même pas son père arriver et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun eût quasiment un sursaut quand celui-ci se mit à parler.

"Alors Eren, qui est ce Livaï dont j'ai entendu parlé ?" Eren se tourna lentement vers Grisha, et répondit, "E-Euh, personne"

"Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ?"

Eren sauta de la où il était assis sur le canapé, et dit, "Woah, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller commencer mes devoirs…dans ma chambre !" Il se rendit en courant dans la pièce, et claqua la porte, la verrouillant dans la manipulation. Il soupira, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. 'Discussion super bizarre évitée !' Se dit-il à lui même, assez fier.

Il se mit à observer le plafond sans vraiment y songer, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un léger coup sur sa porte. Il prononça un "Entrez" à moitié convaincant, et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que sa mère. "Eren, chéri, Livaï est là."

Eren se leva de son lit rapidement, et dit, "Q-Quoi ?! P-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ?!"

Carla cligna des yeux, et répliqua, "Tu l'as invité à dîner, tu t'en souviens ?" Eren soupira, et dit, "Ah ouais." En sachant que la dernière fois que Livaï était venu, l'ébène était bourré, Eren n'était pas vraiment enchanté qu'il revienne, mais sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il l'invite à dîner.

Une fois que les deux furent dans la pièce à vivre, là où attendait leur invité, Eren s'empourpra en voyant oh combien Livaï était bien habillé.

Il portait une chemise sombre dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes, et un jean serré de la même couleur, ainsi que des converses blanches et noires. Eren ressenti soudain l'envie de se changer, puisqu'il avait encore sur lui les vêtements de la journée. 'Uwah, il est trop adorable.'

Quand il vit son que le corbeau le regardait, il laissai son imagination l'emporter.

"E-Eren-Senpai, j-j'ai l'air de quoi ?"

Eren sourit et marcha jusqu'à lui, prenant l'une des pâles mains du plus petit dans la sienne, plus bronzé. "Tu es beau." Il se pencha et lui murmura, "J'ai envie de te prendre maintenant…"

Il fût tiré de ses pensées par Carla, quand elle lui dit d'une voix sévère, "Eren ! Ne sois pas impoli à le fixer comme ça ! Dis lui bonjour !" Avant qu'il ne le puisse, Carla se plaça devant lui et secoua furieusement la main de Livaï. "Je suis désolé, mon chéri ! Tiens, pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas ?!"

Elle le fît asseoir au bout de la table de la cuisine, et il prononça un faible, "Euh, okay… Salut… Eren."

'Ce soir va être une désastre…'

* * *

"Donc…Eren, où est Mikasa ?" Demanda Livaï après un bon quart d'heure de silence. Ils étaient actuellement tous assis autour de la table en train de manger ce que Carla avait cuisiné.

"Hm, elle a dit qu'elle passait la nuit chez Annie. Euh… Comment va Kenny ?"

"Il va… bien…"

'Pourquoi est-ce que l'atmosphère est si bizarre ?!' Pensèrent-ils tous les deux au même moment. C'était probablement à cause du père d'Eren qui ne cessait de fixer Livaï, comme s'il l'évaluait, et de sa mère qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'ils devraient se marier.

Eren concentra son attention sur son assiette pour se rendre compte qu'il avait fini, et regarda celle de Livaï, remarquant que lui aussi avait fini. Il se leva avec précipitation, et dit, "J'ai une idée, pourquoi est-ce que Livaï et moi n'irions pas dans ma chambre, pendant que maman et papa se retrouve un peu. Ca vous va ? Parfait ! Livaï, allons-y."

Il prit le plus petit par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à sa pièce avant que ses parents ne puissent protester. Une fois qu'ils y furent, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers son invité.

"Maintenant que mes parents ne sont plus là, ça ne devrait plus être aussi étrange !"

Livaï gloussa, et dit, "Ils ne sont pas dérangeant ; c'est juste que ton père m'a effrayé…" Eren se gratta la nuque bizarrement, et répondit, "Ouais, il peut être assez gênant…" Il s'assit près de l'ébène sur le lit, et souffla. "Je suis vraiment content d'enfin pouvoir te parler normalement. Ils agissent comme si on sortait ensemble ou quelque chose du genre."

"Si on ne sort pas ensemble, alors qu'est-ce qu'on est, toi et moi ?"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Eren alors qu'il fît face à Livaï. Il pouvait déjà se sentir tourner au rouge. 'D-De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?! Dans quel sens par cette conversation au juste ?! Est-ce qu'il-' Ses pensées furent coupées quand il entendit Livaï soupirer.

"Je veux dire, j'imagine qu'on est ami, mais je… je ne sais pas. C'était stupide, oublie ça."

Eren se leva, et dit, "N-Non ! Ce n'est pas stupide ! Je veux dire…ugh ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si bizarre ?!"

Livaï aussi les épaules et s'allongea sur le lit, laissant tomber leur conversation. Eren souffla, et se plaça à côté de lui, tous les deux fixant de plafond. Livaï décida de briser le silence, et déclara, "Eren… tu te souviens de la fois où je t'ai embêter parce que tu avais dit que j'étais mignon ?"

Eren acquiesça, et fît ce qui s'apparentait à un bruit de confirmation. Livaï s'assit, et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras. "Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu le pensais ?"

Eren écarquilla les yeux, et il se releva précipitamment, regardant Livaï dans le blanc des yeux. "Q-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" Livaï haussa les épaules derechef, et Eren décida de ne pas pousser la question plus loin. Toutes les personnes qui connaissaient Livaï pouvaient dire que lorsque celui-ci haussait les épaules, le sujet était clos.

"Hm… Je ne sais pas… J'imagine ?"

Livaï ne répondit pas, alors qu'il fixait ses pieds. "Eren… est-ce que je peux te dire quelque chose ?" Eren remarqua la teinte rougissante que prenaient les joues de Livaï, et déglutit. Il pouvait se sentir s'empourprer également, et bafouilla, "T-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !"

Livaï attendit un moment avant de répondre, comme s'il réévaluait sa décision. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration, s'armant de courage, et dit, "Eren, je t'aime !"

* * *

NDA : Okay, je sais que je suis horrible, mais laissez-moi m'expliquer ! J'allais continuer à écrire, mais je me suis arrêtée, et je me suis dit, vous savez quoi, je pense que je vais laisser le suspense planer ! Ah ah ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que c'est un chapitre un peu étrange, et pas seulement parce qu'Eren et Livaï sont deux idiots très étranges XD. Non, je pense que c'est bizarre à cause de l'ellipse, mais, hé. Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et je vous vois la prochaine fois !

P.S. : Le prochain chapitre inclura peut-être, ou pas, un baiser, cette fois si ci non-alcoolisé, entre Livaï et Eren, et Grisha agissant en tue l'amour :3.

NDT : Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ce retard (un peu comme l'auteur en fait, mais ça vous le voyez pas...et c'est peut-être mieux !). Bon, en fait j'avais pas vraiment d'ordi la première semaine et la deuxième bah j'ai traduit tous les chapitres qu'il fallait pour tenir jusqu'à Noël...et j'ai du travailler aussi...un peu. Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ~ ? La déclaratioooooon ? C'est vraiment trop chou nan ?! Encore merci à vous, pour vos adorables commentaires, je crois que l'auteur en est fan, et moi aussi, je suis contente de voir que vous l'appréciez, je me sens moins seule on va dire x) ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis comme d'habitude, et à la semaine prochaine ~ (si je tiens mes délais ;-; !)


	16. Chapter 16

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks de Kawaiibootybutt_

* * *

Eren se figea et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. 'Il a dit qu'il m'aimait ' Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Livaï lui lança un regard inquiet, avant de souffler et de se diriger vers la porte. "J-Je suis désolé J-Je n'aurais pas du-"

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer sur sa lancée et prendre congé, Eren lui saisit le poignet et le retourna. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et sans y réfléchir plus, embrassa le corbeau.

Livaï en fût d'abord choqué, mais lui rendit vite le baiser.

Eren bougea ses mains de sur les épaules de Livaï pour prendre ses joues en coupe. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une minute avant que leur embrassade ne devienne plus chaude et qu'Eren ne passe sa langue sur les lèvres de l'autre, demandant la permission d'entrer. Livaï ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir sa bouche pour laisser Eren s'y glisser.

Il ne put se retenir de lâcher un gémissement quand il sentit la langue d'Eren caresser la sienne. Eren descendit ses mains qu'il avait sur le visage de Livaï pour rejoindre sa taille. Livaï, lui, enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, le rapprochant.

Honnêtement, Eren ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il l'entraîna vers le lit, et l'allongea lentement dessus, sans jamais briser leur échange.

"Mmm Hah, Eren ?"

En entendant Livaï murmurer, tout en s'éloignant de ses lèvres, Eren sentit qu'il perdait définitivement le contrôle. Il commença à lui déposer des baisers sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende vers son cou, y appliquant une succion. "U-Uh, ngh ! E-Eren ?"

Une fois sûr d'avoir laissé une bonne marque sur le cou du corbeau, il se replaça et se retrouva sur le point de l'embrasser de nouveau quand il entendit un toussotement provenant du seuil de la porte.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent pour tomber sur Grisha, les bras croisés. Eren se leva en trombe du lit, rougissant. "P-Papa ! C-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !" Grisha sourit en coin et dit, "Hm, hm, pensez à vous protéger." Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte.

Eren se tenait maintenant debout, avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. _'Est-ce que ce que je crois vient tout juste de se passer ? Est-ce que, mon père, l'homme qui se fiche le plus de ma vie, vient juste de me dire de me protéger ?!'_

Le brun fut tiré hors de ses pensées quand il entendit le lit derrière lui craquer, alors que Livaï venait de s'asseoir. "Eh bien, _ça_ , c'était bizarre "

La pièce fût silencieuse jusqu'à ce que les deux n'explosent de rire à cause de l'étrangeté de _la soirée_ qui venait de se passer. Une fois calmés, Eren jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge derrière son lit, pour se rendre compte qu'il était presque vingt-et-une heure.

Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, et dit, "Euh, peut-être que tu devrais rentrer. P-Pas que je ne veux pas de toi ici ! C-C'est juste que Kenny va sûrement s'inquiéter !"

Livaï s'amusa du comportement d'Eren et se leva du lit. "J'imagine que tu as raison, mais, qu'est-ce que je fais à propos de ça ?""

Il pointa le suçon qui se formait sur son cou, et Eren rougit encore plus. "J-Je suis désolé Je me suis laissé emporter-." Livaï plaça un doigt sur les lèvres d'Eren et lui répondit, "Je m'en fiche, je ne veux juste pas que Kenny le voit. Il pèterait complètement les plombs."

Eren acquiesça et Livaï abaissa sa main. Ce fût à ce moment qu'Eren eu une idée. "Attends ici."

Livaï hocha la tête, et Eren se précipita vers le porte-manteau du salon où il trouva une longue écharpe rouge qui semblait un peu vieille. _'Avec un peu de chance, cela ne dérangera pas Mikasa que Livaï lui emprunte son écharpe. Je veux dire, c'est une situation d'extrême urgence ! En plus, je suis persuadé que quand je lui expliquerai, elle comprendra. Et si Kenny pose une question à propos de ça, on aura qu'à lui dire que je lui ai donné à cause_ _du froid ! Voilà ! Après tout, on est_ presque _en octobre.'_

Avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer de nouveau dans sa chambre, il fût arrêté par sa mère qui affichait un large sourire sur son visage. Il regarda son père de travers, pour l'avoir balancé, mais Grisha ne fît que hausser les épaules, et sourire narquoisement.

"Oh, chéri ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton père et moi n'allons pas vous interrompre. Hé, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens l'écharpe de Mikasa ? Eren, mon coeur, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt pour ce genre de pratiques ? Et puis, je ne pense pas que 'Kasa apprécierait que tu te serves de son écharpe pour _ça_."

Le fameux rougissement d'Eren refit son apparition, et il répondit, "Maman ! Je le raccompagne juste chez lui ! Et nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que nous embrasser !"

Il se couvrit rapidement la bouche quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "J-Je veux dire Ugh, est-ce que je peux, s'il vous plaît, aller donner ça à Livaï pour que nous puissions partir ?!"

Carla acquiesça et lui rétorqua, "Okay, okay, mais je suis sûre que cet adorable ange n'a pas besoin d'une écharpe mon chéri. Ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait si fro-"

Elle s'arrêta et son sourire refît son apparition. Eren sentit des gouttes de sueur lui courir sur le visage, et il s'exclama, "Maman ! A quoi est-ce que tu penses au juste ?"

Elle se saisit du torchon qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer la vaisselle et fouetta gentiment son fils avec, lui répliquant, "Je n'ai rien fait mon mignon ! Mais ton père et moi avons été jeunes nous aussi, tu sais !"

Eren grogna, et dit, "Maman, de un, ne dit pas mon mignon, et de deux, ew !"

Il se retourna et prit la direction de sa chambre, sans que cela ne l'empêche d'entendre Grisha lui crier, "Ne sois pas si embarrassé fils ! Cela fait parti du cycle de la vie !"

Eren ne cessa de grogner jusqu'à sa chambre, et une fois qu'il y fût, il claqua la porte, surprenant Livaï.

"Mes parents sont gênants... Tiens."

Il tendit l'écharpe à Livaï et le corbeau lui répondit, pas impressionné. "Ca t'as pris autant de temps pour aller chercher une écharpe ?" Eren pressa le visage du plus petit gentiment, et râla, "Ne me cherche pas ! Je pourrais aussi bien laisser Kenny voir cette marque !"

Livaï fît de son mieux pour garder un visage neutre, alors qu'Eren s'appliquait à le lui tordre. "En fait, tu serais celui qui aurait des problèmes, puisque c'est toi qui me l'a fait."

Eren s'arrêta, et, encore une fois, se teinta de rouge. _'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit le dire comme ça ?! Ugh, un jour, je finiras par mourir d'un nosebleed_ _'_

Il se recula, et donna le vêtement à Livaï, lui disant, "Peu importe M. Je sais tout."

Le sourire de Livaï s'étira, et il répondit, "D'accord M. Je ne sais rien... " Eren haussa un sourcil, et leva Livaï du sol, le jetant par dessus son épaule. "Excuse moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?"

Livaï se mit à gigoter alors qu'il se faisait balancer dans tous les sens, et déclara, "Okay, okay Je- ha ha ! Je suis désolé ! R-Repose-moi !"

Eren exauça son vœux, et le replaça sur ses deux pieds. Une fois tous deux calmés, Eren demanda, "Euh donc, on est ensemble maintenant ?" Le sourire de Livaï tomba, et sa tête afficha à la place un air pensif. "Euh j'imagine ?"

Il se fixèrent pendant une minute, et Eren décida de se baisser pour embrasser rapidement les lèvres de Livaï. Livaï sourit et enroula l'écharpe autour de son cou, masquant le suçon. Il plaça ensuite timidement sa main dans celle d'Eren et regarda le brunet, comme pour lui en demander la permission.

Eren lui sourit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, sa mère entra en trombe dans la pièce et les emporta dans un câlin. "Awn ! Vous êtes vraiment trooooop mignons ~ !"

Eren tenta au mieux de pousser sa mère et de s'échapper, mais sans succès. Eventuellement, quand il en eut assez, il s'exprima, "Euh, maman, je dois ramener Livaï chez lui !" Carla les laissa finalement partir, et dit, "Oh, très bien, allez-y."

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, Eren ne put s'empêcher de fixer Livaï portant l'écharpe de Mikasa. "Euh, hé, Livaï... Euh, tu savais que le nom de Mikasa était aussi Ackerman, nan ?"

Il s'attendait à une quelconque explication, mais tout ce qu'il reçu fût un simple, "Oh, vraiment ?" Et ce fût tout. ' _Hm, cette histoire d'Ackerman ne me mène nulle part... Peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais en demander plus à Kenny... Peut-être... Je veux dire, j'ai envie de vivre jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans *'_

Arrivé à destination, Eren se trouva surpris que Kenny ne demande pas pourquoi Livaï rentrait plus tard que prévu. Il ne dit rien non plus à Eren à propos de l'écharpe, merde, il ne lui adressa même pas la parole. Il laissa juste Livaï rentrer, et une fois que ce fût le cas, rentra lui aussi.

Livaï lui se retourna soucieux, et dit "Oh non "

Eren haussa un sourcil. "Quoi ?"

"Il ne t'a pas parlé, ça veut dire qu'il est en colère... Mais ne t'en fait pas, il finira par passer au-dessus. Je te vois demain ?"

L'information fît son chemin jusqu'à Eren, et il répondit, "Euh okay ?"

Livaï ressorti de la maison, et embrassa rapidement Eren avant de rentrer chez lui.

Eren toucha ses lèvres amoureusement, et sur ça, commença sa route.

* * *

*Eren a actuellement seize ans, et Livaï seize allant sur ses dix-sept.

NDA : Yay, un autre chapitre ! Enfin, nos bébés sont ensembles ! Yaaaaayyyyyyyy ! D'ailleurs, Grisha est le meilleur tue-l'amour. Oh, et je recommence les cours bientôt, donc je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner pour la suite, mais, je ferais de mon mieux pour publier ! Bref, à plus !

NDT : Mon Dieu ! Je suis à l'heure ! Pour une fois ! D'ailleurs j'ai relu ce chapitre, et concrètement je pense que c'était mieux pour vos yeux ; il faudrait que j'arrête de traduire à partir d'une heure du matin, héhé ^^'. Mais bon, j'ai pu laisser des fautes passer, et dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Encore une fois merci à vous, ça nous fait vraiment plaisir que vous accrochiez à l'histoire, et j'attends vos retours avec impatience ~ !


	17. Chapter 17

NDA : Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ! Mais, pour me faire pardonner, voici une image de Livaï qui a été inspirée par le jeu Makoto Mobius. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ; c'est la première image que je mets en ligne, donc... Enfin bref, voici le lien : art/Levi-Mobius-549326921

J'espère que vous apprécierez le chapitre !

* * *

Cela faisait trois semaines que Livaï et Eren était officiellement ensemble, mais ce ne fût qu'à ce moment précis que l'information sortie. Ils avaient jusque là réussi à la garder secrète, même de Mikasa et Erwin.

Eren n'était toujours pas sûr de comment tout s'était déroulé, mais de ce que Livaï lui avait dit, cela c'était à peu près passé comme ceci :

Livaï : Salut Erwin

Erwin : Salut Livaï

Livaï : Alors, Eren et moi sommes sortis ensemble hier

Erwin : Vous sortez souvent ensemble ces temps-ci

Livaï : Eh bien, c'est normal, puisque nous sommes en couple-...oups

Erwin : Quoi ?! Je. Dois. Le. Dire. A. TOUT. LE. MONDE.

Bon, peut-être que cela ne s'était pas exactement passé comme cela, mais Eren était sûr qu'on s'en approchait. D'ailleurs Livaï et lui était actuellement en train de se cacher dans la conciergerie, faisant de leur mieux pour empêcher la foule d'entrer, et de défoncer la porte.

"Eren, j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! Tout le monde aurait bien fini par le savoir tôt ou tard !"

"C'est bon, juste je ne veux vraiment pas mourir maintenant !"

"Oui, ce serait bête..."

Les deux garçons firent face à la voix étrangère, pour tomber sur Hanji. "Principale Hanji, qu'est-ce que... Comment est-ce que vous êtes entrée ?" Demanda Eren alors que lui et Livaï tenaient la porte fermée. Elle rigola, et dit, "Eh bien, il s'agit de _mon_ établissement ! Je le connais par cœur. Cela dit, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Eren croisa le regard de Livaï. En silence, ils songèrent à lui dire et finalement, Livaï prit la parole, "Euh, tout le monde a appris que nous sortons ensemble."

Hanji couina, et s'exclama, "C'est vrai ?! Mini-pousse, pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas dit ?!"

Il souffla, et répondit, "Parce que je savais que tu aurais cette réaction Et ne m'appelle pas Mini-pousse !" Un cri venant de l'extérieur put se faire entendre, alors qu'une fille déclarait, "Est-ce que vous avez entendu les gars ?! Livaï se fait appeler Mini-pousse ! C'est trop mignon ~ !"

Le corbeau râla, et rejoignit le sol, toujours en faisant de son mieux pour conserver la porte close. Hanji, elle, rigolait comme une psychopathe, et Eren était complètement effrayé. Il se demandait si atterrir au beau milieu de leur fanbase ne serait pas une meilleure idée.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas vous deux. Je vous aurai sorti de là en moins de deux !" Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et pensèrent, _'En moins de quoi ?'/_

Hanji soupira alors qu'elle faisait bouger les garçons de devant la porte, et dit, "N'y faîtes pas attention, expression de vieux."

Elle ouvrit la porte, et sortit rapidement pour la refermer de nouveau avant que la foule ne puisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Les filles et garçons qui s'étaient escrimés à frapper à la porte pour choper les deux garçons reculèrent, et ils partagèrent tous le même regard confus en voyant que devant se tenait la principale.

"Bonjours à vous, élèves ! J'ai besoin que vous laissiez ma Mini-pousse et mon bébé Titan pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Si vous ne le faîtes pas, vous deviendrez mes nouveaux sujets d'expérimentations !"

Le groupe tout entier prit peur, et couru dans différentes directions. Ils avaient tous entendu parler des expériences d'Hanji, sans jamais oser lui poser de questions dessus, par peur de devenir eux aussi des jouets.

De l'intérieur de la pièce, Eren grogna quand il entendit Hanji l'appeler "bébé Titan". _'Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?!'_

Les deux garçons entendirent Hanji les appeler de dehors. "Hé, vous deux, ils sont partis !"

Ils sortirent tous les deux, et remercièrent Hanji.

"Oh, pas de problème ! J'ai juste une faveur à vous demander " Eren et Livaï sentirent la peur les saisirent à ces termes.

"Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Hanji pouffa de nouveau, et dit, "Ne t'inquiètes pas Mini-pousse ! Je veux juste vous voir vous embrasser !" Eren rougit violemment et Livaï fût sur le point de prendre la fuite. "Quoi ! Pourquoi ?! Désolé de poser la question, Principale, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu trop demander à _des élèves_ ?"

Alors qu'il disait cela, Eren prit Livaï par le bras et commença à s'en aller. Avant qu'ils ne le puissent, Hanji les tira vers elle et dit, "Oh allez ! C'est juste _un bisou_ ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes adorables !"

Eren essaya de la raisonner de nouveau, mais il fût coupé, "Si vous ne le faîtes, je m'arrangerais pour que "

Eren soupira, et déclara, "Okay, très bien." Il se tourna vers Livaï et tomba nez à nez avec le rougissement du plus petit. Eren sourit et lui dit, "Ce n'est pas _si_ mal,...Juste un petit smack, et après nous pourrons rentrer."

Livaï souffla lui aussi, et répondit, "D'accord " Il leva la tête, et Eren prit son menton en main, rapprochant le corbeau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et Livaï se recula prestement, son visage rouge comme une tomate.

Eren pouffa, mais s'arrêta rapidement quand il entendit une foule de "Awwwwwwww~!" Ils pivotèrent tous les deux et virent leur fanbase ainsi qu'Hanji roucouler à leur vue.

"Hanji !"

* * *

Le soir même, alors qu'Eren rentrait chez lui, il se fît la promesse de tuer Erwin la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Pour l'heure, il voulait juste aller dormir et oublier que demain il aurait de nouveau à concilier avec tous ces gens.

Il se laissa emporter et entendit vaguement son téléphone vibrer alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil.

 _"E-Eren-Senpai, m-merci de m'avoir amener dans ce restaurant..._ _Ca a l'air très cher_ _Est-ce que tu veux que je te rembourse ?"_

 _Eren sourit narquoisement, et dit, "Je connais une façon de le faire. Suis-moi." Livaï acquiesça et suivit Eren docilement. "E-Eren-Senpai, e-et le diner ?"_

 _"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Livaï. Je suis certain que nous serrons tous deux satisfaits."_

 _Livaï hocha la tête encore une fois, et laissa Eren le conduire jusqu'aux toilettes. Une fois là-bas, Eren ferma la porte et la verrouilla. "E-Eren-S-Senpai ?"_

 _Eren poussa le plus petit contre le mur et commença à lui embrasser le cou. "E-ahn-Eren_ _-S-Sen-ngh!-pai_ _?" Eren fît son chemin sur le corps de Livaï, lui ôtant ses vêtements dans le processus, et atteignit finalement son prix._

 _Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Livaï, et lui dit, "J'espère que tu es près à cela_ _"_

Eren se réveilla en sursaut de son lit et haleta. Il grogna alors qu'il réalisa qu'il avait un problème plus bas dont il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'occuper à deux heures du matin. Il vit qu'il avait un nouveau message d'Armin, ou, comme il était écrit sur son téléphone, de "Champignon blond". Il ouvrit le message, et lu simplement, _"Il faut qu'on parle."_

* * *

NDA : Ce chapitre est sorti bien plus tard que prévu, j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Je suis vraiment contente qu'il ait pu sortir aujourd'hui, parce que je suis sur le point d'aller à l'hôpital pour aller voir ma tante qui a accouché ! Yay, un nouveau petit cousin ! Mais bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! ^_^

P.S. : A TOUS CEUX D'ENTRE VOUS QUI AIMENT DESSINER ET AUTRES, QUE DIRIEZ VOUS DE ME DESSINER FELIX ET LIONEL ? JE NE SUIS PAS SURE MOI MEME DE LEUR LOOK, ALORS JE VOUDRAIS SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS EN PENSEZ ! :) Merci à vous !

NDT : En effet, je suis de nouveau en retard ! J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaie d'être à l'heure plus je suis en retard en fait...C'est à la limite du pathétique. Enfin bref, vous connaissez la chanson, je serais ravie de connaître votre avis sur le chapitre et l'auteur aussi, cela va de soi. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine (si je suis à l'heure -') ~!


	18. Chapter 18

_Fanfiction originale : Everybody Talks par Kawaiibootybutt_

* * *

Le jour suivant après les cours, Eren dit au revoir à Livaï et Mikasa, embrassant Livaï sur la joue, malgré la désapprobation de l'autre, et se dirigea vers la maison d'Armin. Il fallait admettre qu'il était un peu inquiet des suites du message d'Armin, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas penser au pire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les premiers cours commencent.

Dès la première heure, il avait pensé à Armin lui confessant son amour, et déclarant que Livaï se mettait en travers de leur chemin. A midi, il avait imaginé Armin devenir un réel psychopathe à son propos, le pointant avec un couteau sorti de nulle part. Livaï lui avait même demandé pourquoi il avait l'air constipé, et Eren avait juste répondu, "Ah, ah, Livaï, tu es tellement drôle "

Le moins que l'on puisse dire fût que tout le monde trouva cela étrange.

Et, finalement, à la fin de la journée alors qu'il était sur la route pour se rendre chez son ami, ce qui était maintenant, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Armin sortir du placard pour lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas "il" mais "elle". Eren frissonna à la simple idée d'avoir été trompé pendant si longtemps. Je veux dire, pour l'amour de Dieu, ces deux là avaient dormi ensemble quand ils étaient plus jeunes !

Eren décida d'ignorer cette réflexion alors qu'il montait les marches de la maison d'Armin. Son téléphone vibra et il laissa un cri perçant _très viril_ lui échapper. Il l'ouvrit pour voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de Mikasa lui envoyant un simple, " _Bonne chance_."

Eren avait oublié qu'il lui avait parlé du message surprise d'Armin, et tenta de se laisser réconforter par ça.

Lentement, il leva sa main et frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quasiment immédiatement. "Oh, hey Eren ! Tu as dû avoir mon message."

Eren le regarda et hocha la tête, attendant la suite. "Euh, est-ce que tu comptes rentrer ?" Eren acquiesça encore, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix, et suivit le blond à l'intérieur. _'Allez, le fanboy de Boku no Pico, montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre !'_

Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous deux sur le canapé, Armin étant beaucoup plus détendu qu'Eren, Eren décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, et demanda, "Alors euh, Ar, de quoi voulais tu qu'on parle ?"

Armin se tourna vers lui, et dit, "Oh, quand je disais que nous devions parler, je voulais simplement dire que nous devions essayer de nous voir, et tout. Livaï et toi êtes beaucoup sortis ensemble, j'ai vu. Eh. Eeeeeeeeehhhh~." Il remua les sourcils en disant cela, et Eren sentit un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

 _'Je suis content qu'il n'ait pas dégainer de couteau pour me tuer_ _'_

"Euh, ouais, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te laisser tomber."

"C'est bon, je comprends. Je sais que tu as de nouvelles responsabilités maintenant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Livaï et toi."

Eren se leva immédiatement de canapé, et le pointa d'un doigt accusateur. "C-Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?!"

Un sourire narquois fît son apparition sur le visage d'Armin, et il dit, "Mikasa me l'a dit."

Eren soupira et se rassit. "Eh bien, Mikasa devrait apprendre à fermer sa bouche " Dit-il un brin moqueur. Soudainement, Mikasa ouvrit la porte des la maison des Arlert, et s'assit à côtés des deux garçons. _'En parlant du loup, on en voit la queue_ _'_ "Eren, je sais que tu étais en train de parler de moi."

Il souffla, et rétorqua, "'Kasa, est-ce que tu avais _vraiment_ besoin d'en parler à Armin ?!" Elle haussa les épaules et dit, "Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu aimes cet Lolita "

Eren s'enfonça dans le canapé et fît la moue. Le reste de la soirée fût le théâtre de son harcèlement pour être en couple avec Livaï, par Mikasa et Armin.

* * *

Livaï était assis dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs de maths, _sa hantise_ , prenez le en compte, quand il entendit Kenny hurler sur quelqu'un du salon.

Il haussa les épaules, songeant qu'il était en train de regarder la télé et de boire encore. _'Une combinaison dangereuse chez lui_ '. Mais, quand les cris persistèrent, et il était sûr d'avoir entendu une voix féminine, il se leva de sa place sur le lit, et se dirigea vers sa porte.

Il entendit la porte se claquer, et ce fût ce qui le décida à aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il passa par le couloir et atterrit dans le salon pour tomber sur Kenny arpentant la pièce, regardant la porte à intervalles réguliers.

"Est-ce que tu es encore bourré le vieux ?"

Kenny fît la moue, et répondit, "J'ai été bourré _une fois_ , et tu agis comme si c'était arrivé un million de fo-" Il se coupa de lui même quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, et continua de déambuler dans la pièce à vivre, en marmonnant.

Livaï soupira, et dit, "Est-ce que tu connais les bonnes manières le vieux ? Quand quelqu'un frappe, tu le laisses ent-" Alors qu'il disait cela, il parti vers la porte, et fût sur le point de l'ouvrir quand Kenny balaya sa main loin de la poignée.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?!"

"Je suis désolé, Lee, mais je ne peux pas te laisser ouvrir la porte !"

Kenny souleva le plus jeune, et le jeta par dessus son épaule. Il commença à faire marche arrière jusqu'à la chambre du corbeau, quand celui ci commença à le frapper. "Premièrement, repose-moi ! Deuxièmement, ne m'appelle pas Lee !"

La lutte continua encore un petit moment, jusqu'au point de non retour chez Livaï, qui conduisit Kenny à la reposer à terre. Livaï se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte. Il mit sa main sur la poignée, et songea à l'ouvrir.

Et que se passerait-il si c'était quelqu'un qui voulait les cambrioler ? Non, si c'était le cas, Kenny aurait prit son flingue. Et si c'était Eren ? Non, Kenny aurait encore une fois prit son flingue.

Avant qu'il ne se convainc de ne pas ouvrir la porte, il l'ouvrit, prêt à affronter ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Enfin, il pensait qu'il était prêt.

"Livaï ?"

" M-Maman ?"

 _-MUAHAHAHAHAHA, JE SUIS DIABOLIQUE ! MUAHAHAHAHA-_

* * *

Eren rentra chez lui cette nuit en pensant à comment il pourrait se sortir de toutes ces situations qu'impliquait sa mise en couple avec Livaï, mais cela ne fît que s'empirer quand sa mère lui demanda comment Livaï allait, et s'ils allaient enfin passer au stade supérieur, pendant que son père continuait de lui dire d'user d'un préservatif.

Eren décida qu'il mangerait son dîner le lendemain au déjeuner, après tout, on était samedi, et il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Honnêtement, il avait peur d'aller se coucher, à cause de ses récents rêves au sujet de Livaï et d'"Eren-Senpai !". Il ne faisait absolument pas de lien entre le lui de ses rêves et, eh bien, lui-même, étant donné qu'il n'agirait jamais comme cela.

Je veux dire, ne le comprenez pas de travers, il avait déjà fait ce genre de choses par le passé, et n'en n'était pas fier. Ce fût pendant son âge rebelle, et il avait désespérément tenté d'être l'un de ces jeunes cools. Mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à faire de la première fois de Livaï une expérience gênante et étrange au possible.

 _'Attendez, qui a dit que je serais son premier ?! Livaï n'est à personne ; il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Il peut faire ses propres choix.'_

Après qu'il eût pensé cela, il sentit la familière vibration de son téléphone et vît que ce n'était personne d'autre que Livaï qui lui envoyait un message.

 _'EREN J'AI BESOIN QUE TU PRENNES UNE DECISION POUR MOI !'_

 _'Eh bien, peut-être pas tant que ça_ _'_

* * *

NDA : Je sais, je suis vraiment horrible de vous laisser sur un cliffhanger parler Mais bref, merci à vous pour vos si gentils retour, et puisque je l'ai fait de manière officielle la dernière fois, je le referais de manière officielle cette fois. Je déclare ici, par décret, que le Cadet Miez et maintenant le CADET MIEZ DU BATAIILLON DES BOOTY-BUTT ! J'espère que vous serez dévoué au bataillon, cadet ! Je voudrais aussi ajouter que Nameless feeling fait aussi parti du bataillon ! XD

Seid ihr das Essen ? Nein, wir sind die KAWAII !

NDT : la ponctualité et moi c'est vraiment quelque chose d'affreux hein ? Promis, je ne vous ferai plus attendre une trad aussi longtemps ! En tout cas je l'espère... Je vous remercie, avec l'auteur, de toujours prendre le soin de lire cette fanfic' et je vous à la prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Le jour suivant, là où Eren aurait habituellement été scotché au lit, il se trouvait être habillé et propre sur lui, devant la maison de Livaï. Il avait songé à renoncer, quand il était sorti de chez lui et s'était fait aveugler par le soleil, mais, malgré tout, il s'était aventuré jusque chez son corbeau de petit ami, et voyait maintenant qu'il y était.

 _'Okay Eren, Livaï a besoin que tu l'aides, donc tu vas devoir être un bon petit ami et le faire ! Et tant pis s'il a un oncle barge qui veut probablement te tuer._ _Oh, Dieu_ _'_

Se décidant à ne pas y penser plus, il frappa à la porte, et quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir, il attendit la venue de Kenny, pressant son flingue sur sa tempe.

Voyant que ce moment ne venait pas, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la porte ouverte, pensant faire face à Livaï, mais se retrouva nez à nez avec Kenny qui se tenait debout avec une expression ennuyé. "Oh, c'est _toi_ , qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?"

Eren songea à renoncer de nouveau, néanmoins, il abandonna l'idée quand la raison de sa présence émergea de son cerveau. "Euh, désolé de vous déranger monsieur, mais Livaï m'a envoyé un message la nuit dernière, et ça avait l'air urgent alors "

Kenny soupira, et s'éloigna de la porte pour laisser Eren entrer. "Tu es venu le voir ? Eh bien, désolé de te décevoir gamin, mais il n'est pas là ; il est avec cette _femme_."

Eren pénétra dans la maison prudemment, et s'assit sur le canapé que Kenny lui pointait du doigt.

Le brunet s'assit nerveusement, aussi élégamment qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il demandait, "Euh, monsieur, je m'excuse de cette demande, mais quelle femme ?" Kenny s'assit lui sur le fauteuil, et fixa Eren avec un sourire narquois.

"Quoi, tu n'es quand même pas jaloux, si ?"

Eren secoua furieusement la tête, et bégaya, 'N-Non monsieur ! J-Je me demandais juste !" Kenny se leva et donna une large tape dans le dos d'Eren, avant de dire, "Je te fais marcher gamin, pas besoin d'être aussi nerveux."

Sur ces mots, Eren se détendit un peu, décida de prendre le conseil du vieil homme au pied de la lettre, et dit, "Oh, euh, merci Kenny."

Kenny fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, et l'attaqua d'une voix sombre, "Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter de m'appeler monsieur, gamin."

Eren sentit qu'il était sur le point d'éclater en mille morceaux rien qu'en voyant le regard que lui lançait Livaï, mais il resta fort. Enfin, aussi fort que pouvait l'être quelqu'un en présence de Kenny Ackerman.

'En parlant d'Ackerman '

"Euh, monsieur, si je puis me permettre, est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Livaï soit lié à une fille nommée Mikasa Ackerman ? Avec le même nom de famille, j'ai pensé que-"

Kenny gloussa, coupant immédiatement Eren, et dit, "Gamin, pour le peu que j'en sais, on pourrait trouver des Ackerman jusqu'en Pologne, avec un si grand arbre généalogique. Et donc, cette Mikasa, quel est son lien avec toi ?"

"Eh bien, monsieur, elle est mon amie, mais elle comme une soeur puisque qu'elle vit avec moi. Ses parents ne sont plus en vie, monsieur."

Kenny se leva, et Eren fût sûr qu'il venait de dire une bêtise, et se prépara à se sauver. Alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus du brunet, Kenny lui dit, "Eh bien gamin, je vais te dire une chose : ne laisse pas cette histoire te perturber."

Sur ce, il s'assit (bien que, pour Eren, cela ressemblait plus à un affalement) à côté de lui avec son bras sur le haut du canapé. Eren se tint bien droit dû à la proximité de Kenny, mais il était bien trop terrifié pour oser protester. Kenny soupira simplement, ce qu'Eren interpréta comme du mépris pour l'avoir mis dans une situation délicate.

L'adolescent jeta un coup d'oeil à Kenny avec prudence, et dit, "Vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment monsieur, non ?"

Kenny se mit d'un coup à rire, et Eren sursauta. "Eh bien, gamin, c'est un peu dur d'apprécier quelqu'un qui vous appelle du portable de votre neveu pour vous annoncer qu'il la rendu ivre."

Eren fût sur le point de protester, mais la porte de la maison Ackerman s'ouvrit sur Livaï et une femme qui lui ressemblait. Eren se leva instantanément, et se précipita vers son petit ami pour l'enlacer étroitement.

"Livaï ! Merci d'être venu pile à ce moment ! *Soupir* Je t'aime tellement !" Eren rougit quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, et fût sur le point de bégayer une réponse quand il entendit une voix féminine dire, "Qui est-ce, Lee ?"

Le brunet leva son regard sur la femme, ou plutôt, il le baissa. Elle était un peu plus grande que Livaï, mais seulement de quelques centimètres.

Soit Livaï avait décidé d'ignorer son effusion romantique, soit il ne l'avait pas entendu, puisque sa réponse n'y faisait pas référence.

"Oh, euh, c'est Eren, le garçon dont je t'ai parlé. Euh, Eren, c'est ma mère "

Livaï regarda Eren assez étrangement, et Eren ne put s'empêcher de désapprouver cette femme. Après ce que Livaï lui avait raconté, il avait pensé ne jamais la rencontrer, et voilà qu'elle était devant lui.

La brune lui tendit sa main avec un grand sourire en lui disant, "Je t'en prie, appelle moi Kuchel. Lee avait raison ; tu es vraiment un beau jeune homme !"

Livaï s'empourpra , tenant le bras d'Eren, et s'offusqua, "Maman !" Kuchel lui répondit d'un sourire, et prit la main d'Eren dans la sienne. La main fût d'un coup éloigné par Kenny qui venait de s'interposer entre les deux en s'écriant, "Kenny BLOCAGE !"

Les trois autres occupants le regardèrent bizarrement, et Kuchel se frotta la main en disant. "Frérot, s'il te plaît, fais preuve d'un peu plus d'hospitalité envers ton _invité_."

Kenny fronça les sourcils en l'entendant, " _Tu_ n'as rien à faire ici." Ce fût au tour de Kuchel de foncer les sourcils.

"Ne suis-je donc pas autorisée à voir mon _fils_ ?"

"Si je me souviens bien, c'est _toi_ qui a _décidé_ d'abandonner ton fils pendant neuf ans !"

Eren toussa de manière étrange, et les deux adultes se tournèrent vers les adolescents. Kuchel s'empourpra quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils venaient de se disputer, et dit, "Désolé pour ça les garçons ! Je sais, pourquoi est-ce que je ne nous ferais pas un bon repas ! Je suis sûre que cela ne dérangera pas mon frère, n'est-ce pas Kenny ?"

Kenny la fixa, et répondit, "A vrai dire, les garçons, Kuchel et moi devons avoir une petite discussion, pourquoi est-ce que vous n'iriez pas discuter dans la chambre de Livaï ?"

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête, ne voulant pas entamer un nouveau conflit, et prirent la direction de la chambre de Livaï.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Kuchel lança un regard fier à Kenny, avant de lui faire signifier, "Est-ce que tu réalises que tu viens d'envoyer deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones dans une chambre ensemble ?"

* * *

De la chambre de Livaï, Eren pouvait entendre les deux adultes se crier dessus, et s'il prêtait suffisamment l'oreille, il pouvait même comprendre de quoi il en retournait.

Décidant de changer un peu leurs idées, il demanda, "Alors, où est-ce que vous êtes allés tous les deux ?"

Livaï regarda Eren de par dessus son armoire, dans laquelle il choisissait des vêtements plus confortables, et dit, "Oh, on a juste été voir un film. Hé, je suis désolé pour le message d'hier. Je suis resté éveillé assez tard et j'étais assez excité alors je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce que je disais."

Eren hocha la tête en regardant les vêtements que Livaï avait choisi. Il s'agissait d'un simple t-shirt blanc avec un jogging noir, mais Eren était sûr que Livaï aurait quand même l'air magnifique dedans.

Il hésita ensuite à poser sa question, mais le fit finalement, "Livaï est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Le corbeau s'arrêta dans ses mouvements, et se tourna pour lui répondre, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr que je vais bien." Eren secoua la tête, et se leva. Il s'avança jusque derrière le plus petit et posa son menton sur sa tête.

"Non, je veux dire, est-ce que tout va bien ? Avec ta mère ?"

Livaï resta immobile avant de se tourner vers Eren, lui riant au nez. "Ouais, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? Je viens enfin de revoir ma mère après neuf ans ! Je suis en plein extase !"

Eren bougea sa tête pour la caler dans le cou de Livaï, avant de souffler. Livaï fût saisit d'un frisson en sentant le souffle du plus grand s'écraser dans son cou. Eren s'en rendit compte et releva la tête pour faire face au brun.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Eren ne décide de tester la température en s'abaissant pour un baiser.

Heureusement, Livaï y participa, et ce qui fût un simple smack se transforma bientôt en une embrassade assez chaude. Avant même qu'Eren ne s'en rende compte, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps de Livaï, et ce dernier gémissait entre leurs lèvres.

Le brunet ne se souvenait plus exactement de quand ils avaient rejoint le lit, lui allongeant Livaï dans le but de le surplomber. Cependant, il se souvenait d'avoir remonter sa main jusqu'à "cet" endroit, mais il fût arrêté quand une forte poigne l'attrapa par les cheveux.

Il joignit ses mains, comme pour dire une prière, et dit avec les yeux fermés, "Kenny, je suis désolé, s'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas "

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure quand il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kenny, mais de Kuchel. Elle arborait un grand sourire qui contrastait totalement avec la veine qui menaçait d'exploser sur son front. Elle lui répondit, "Oh non Eren, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant "

Eren bien trop effrayé pour la regarder, vit Kenny étouffer Livaï dans un câlin.

Livaï tenta de faire émerger sa tête de l'étreinte du mieux qu'il put, et s'exclama, "Bon sang, maman, lâche-le !"

La poigne de fer qui retenait les cheveux d'Eren s'évapora, et il fût projeter au sol alors que Kuchel rejoignait Livaï. "Aw, mais chéri, il allait te faire de vilaines choses !" Livaï rougit et mima des mots à Eren, "Je t'appellerais plus tard "

Eren leva ses deux pouces en l'air, et quitta la chambre avant que Kenny et Kuchel ne s'en rendent compte.

Alors qu'il quittait la demeure, et commençait son périple jusqu'à chez lui dans l'espoir de regagner du sommeil, un pensée lui traversa l'esprit et le fît s'empourprer.

'Whoah, Livaï et moi aurions pu le faire '

* * *

Dans la maison Ackerman, au beau milieu de la nuit alors que quasiment tout le monde dormait, une silhouette dansa sur les murs de la chambre d'amis alors qu'une figure commençait à faire ses bagages. Elle fît de son mieux pour faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le hall de la maison.

Passer devant une certaine pièce lui causa un arrêt, et elle ouvrit lentement la porte causant un grincement.

La figure posa ses sacs, et rentra prudemment dans la pièce sombre d'où émanait une douce respiration.

Elle marcha jusqu'au lit d'où dépassait une poignée de cheveux ébènes qui contrastait avec le blanc ivoirien de l'oreiller.

La personne se baissa, et embrassa le haut de la tête du brun, avant de reculer quand il remua, mais elle se calma quand ce dernier ne fît que se retourner. Elle souffla, et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte et se saisissant de ses affaires dans le processus.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, et se retourna une dernière fois, avant de s'en aller dans la nuit.

De l'intérieur de la maison, un homme se tenait dans l'entrée de sa chambre, cigarette à la main, pouffant. "Je savais que tu ne serais pas capable de rester longtemps."

Il apporta la tige blanche à ses lèvres, et en tira une bouffée, avant de sourire étrangement.

"Ca faisait si longtemps Kuchel. Tu vas nous manquer."

* * *

NDA : Je m'excuse de l'attente pour ce chapitre. Mais, hé, il fait 2000 mots, donc j'espère que ça me rattrape. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, hormis ma flemme, et quelques jours où je n'ai pas pu écrire. Mais, aujourd'hui je me suis forcée m'asseoir et à écrire, et ME VOILA. Et, je sais, je suis vraiment horrible sur cette fin. :P Eh bien ~. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et à la prochaine !

P.S. : Je commence les cours mercredi donc ouais

NDT : Hey ! Oui, je sais ça fait trèèèèèès longtemps et je n'ai aucune excuse à part les fêtes de fin d'années et ma flemme. Mais bon c'est mieux que rien, le chapitre est là ! Je vous remercie encore une fois de votre soutien, de continuer à lire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et à l'auteure aussi o/ ! Pour ma publication, je vais arrêter de vous faire miroiter un chapitre par semaine, et on va plutôt passer à un tous les quinze jours, ça me permettra plus de temps pour traduire. J'espère que ça vous convient, que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que vous avez aimé le chapitre :D !


	20. Chapter 20

Fanfiction originale : _Everybody Talks by Kawaiibootybutt_

* * *

Eren fît son chemin jusqu'à son prochain cours avec flegme, la tête basse. Mikasa essayait d'ailleurs de lui faire la conversation, mais elle fît face à un mur à mesure que les pensées d'Eren défilaient.

 _'Ca fait presque trois jours depuis que j'ai vu Livaï. J'espère qu'il va bien_ _Wow, Eren, calmes toi, peut être qu'il essaie juste de renouer le lien avec sa mère, après une si longue absence. Ouais, je parie que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle il ne répond pas à mes messages et appels, et pourquoi il ne me laisse pas entrer que je vais chez lui. Hé hé_ _'_

Le brunet soupira bruyamment, et Mikasa s'arrêta devant lui, le faisant s'arrêter lui aussi.

"Eren, j'en ai marre. Après les cours, tu vas le voir, et-"

"Mais Mikasa, il ne me laissera pas-"

"Laisse moi finir ! Tu vas y aller, et tu vas essuyer toutes formes de refus ! Tu vas frapper jusqu'à ce que les chevilles sautent bordel !"

Eren déglutit face à cette soudaine tempête, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Mikasa lui fît connaître son approbation en un sourire, et ils continuèrent leur marche, avec cette fois-ci une contribution d'Eren à la discussion. Ils dirigèrent vers leur classe suivante respective, se lançant un au revoir jusqu'à la prochaine heure.

Une fois que la journée fût finie pour le brunet et sa soeur, ils entamèrent leur départ de l'école, mais furent interrompus quand les deux adolescents (principalement Eren) se firent bousculer par deux grands blonds, l'un un peu plus grand que l'autre.

"Oh, désolé Erwin, et "

"Oh, Eren, voici Mike. C'est un ancien ami. Il a toujours été là, mais il est plutôt silencieux alors tu ne l'as sûrement jamais remarqué. Mike, voici Eren, l'un de mes amis."

Eren afficha un sourire chaleureux, mais ce sourire se transforma vite en une expression de dégoût quand le grand l'approcha pour le renifler.

Il regarda Mikasa en signe d'appel à laide, mais la jeune fille avait disparu. 'Il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête ça !'

Erwin fixa Eren avec amusement, avant de lui dire, "Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren, Mike est juste bizarre, et il fait tout le temps ça. Mike, arrête d'effrayer le gamin." Mike se recula, et lui sourit, "Désolé, mauvaise habitude." Eren acquiesça, un peu déboussolé, et tenta de dépasser les deux blonds, mais fût encore une fois arrêté par Erwin lui agrippant le bras.

"Oh, j'ai failli oublié, tu as vu Livaï récemment ?"

Eren secoua la tête, et répondit, "J'était sur le point d'aller chez lui. Est-ce qu'il t'as parlé de sa mère ?"

Eren leva les yeux sur Mike, qui comprit le message et partit. Erwin soupira, et lui dit, "Ouais, il me l'a dit. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas que sa présence lui soit bénéfique, mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires." "Erwin : *boit du thé* Eren : WTF)

Eren et Erwin discutèrent encore un moment avec qu'Eren ne s'excuse, pour se diriger vers la maison de Livaï.

* * *

Une fois que le brunet fût chez son petit ami, il toqua avec hésitation à la porte, craignant de se faire rejeter, et se recula, en signe d'attente. Cette fois-ci, il entendit du grabuge derrière la porte close, et se décida à patienter un moment.

Au bout de cinq minutes, la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un Livaï essoufflé, et les cheveux en bataille, et Kenny, au sol, se tenant les parties.

Quand l'ébène eût finalement reprit sa respiration, il se tînt droit et dit avec le sourire, "Oh, hey Eren ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir vraiment parlé ou de ne pas avoir été en cours pendant un moment. _Kenny_ me force à rester à la maison. Viens, allons dans ma chambre."

Livaï attrapa Eren par le poignet et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, en passant juste devant Kenny qui tenta de se saisir de la cheville de Livaï, mais ne fît qu'échouer encore plus au sol.

Ainsi dans la chambre du plus petit, Livaï ferma la porte, et la verrouilla rapidement, dans le cas où Kenny déciderait de faire son apparition. Le brun laissa échapper un long soupir, et se tourna vers Eren en lui souriant, avant de demander, "Donc, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?"

Eren ignora la question de l'autre garçon, préférant s'interroger, "Où est ta mère ?"

Livaï grinça des dents à la soudaine question, et alla jusqu'à son lit, pour continuer de plier ses affaires, ce qu'il faisait avant qu'Eren ne vienne. "Elle avait des choses plus importantes à faire. Ce n'est pas grave."

 _'Plus importante que toi ?'_

"Oh, est-ce que ça va ?"

Livaï pouffa un peu et lui dit, "Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?"

Eren soupira en voyant le jeu auquel jouait Livaï. Le brunet se souvenait d'avoir fait pareil quand ses grands-parents étaient décédés. Après avoir maintenu cette façade pendant quelques semaines, il avait complètement craqué en cours, envoyant quasiment l'un de ses professeurs à l'hôpital.

"Livaï "

Avec hésitation, il attrapa le bras de Livaï, se rendant immédiatement compte de la contraction que cela avait provoqué chez son cher et tendre. "Dis moi la vérité Est-ce que ça va ?"

Après un moment de silence, Eren fît un câlin à Livaï par derrière, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, patientant. Il ne voulait pas le précipiter, en sachant très bien ce que cela faisait puisque ses parents n'avaient cessé de lui poser cette question après la mort de ses grands-parents.

Eren sursauta presque quand il sentit Livaï secouer la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix sur l'instant, et Eren sourit tristement.

"Est-ce que tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?"

Un nouveau secouement de tête, et Eren resserra l'étreinte.

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en discute ?"

Il leva sa main doucement pour caresser la joue de l'ébène, et s'empêcha de déglutir quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre celle-ci.

Il ôta ses bras de la taille qu'il tenait, et tourna Livaï vers lui par les épaules. Le plus petit essaya de rester dos à lui, mais finit par se laisser emporter. Eren enleva ses larmes, mais elles ne cessaient de couler.

Livaï se trouva rapidement sanglotant et hoquetant alors qu'Eren le rapprochait pour un vrai câlin cette fois-ci. Eren se fichait royalement que son haut s'en trouve mouillé, si c'était ce dont Livaï avait besoin, alors c'était ainsi.

"E-Er-en "

"Hm ?"

"E-Est-ce qu-que quel-que ch-chose ne va p-pas chez m-moi ? E-Est-ce que c-c'est pour ça qu-qu'elle ne m'aime p-pas ?"

Eren sentit ses yeux s'arrondir alors que des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux en entendant les propos de Livaï, si bien qu'il s'accrocha au t-shirt du brun. "Livaï, regarde-moi."

Le brunet écarta gentiment Livaï, et le détailla. Le plus vieux était rageusement en train d'essuyer ses larmes qui ne tarissaient pas, et ses yeux étaient maintenant soulignés par du rouge. Son nez commençait lui aussi à s'empourprer.

"Livaï, n'importe qui ne t'aimerai pas serait stupide. Tu es la personne la plus formidable que je connaisse, et ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. Il n'y a _rien_ qui n'aille pas chez toi. Je sais que ta mère t'aime, Kenny t'aime, et _je t'aime_."

Les deux garçons se statufièrent suit à cette confessions.

"J-Je euh, je veux dire "

"E-Est-ce que Est-ce que tu le p-pensais ?"

Eren soupira, et passa ses mains dans l'undercut de Livaï. "Bien sûr que je le pense, petit idiot adorable."

Livaï rit en entendant cela, et ôta ses dernières larmes.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant ?"

L'ébène hocha la tête, et Eren sourit.

"Tant mieux, parce que nous sommes seuls maintenant, donc je peux faire ce que je veux " Livaï le regard, confus, et laissa s'échapper un cri perçant quand Eren le jeta par-dessus son épaule. (NDA : je suis persuadée que tout le monde aimerai faire ça à Livaï)

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire, mais il furent interrompu quand la porte sauta hors de ses gonds, et que Kenny apparu, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Eren reposa rapidement Livaï au sol, de peur de se faire tirer de dessus par Kenny.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel, Jaeger ?!"

"Je, euh, qu-qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire monsieur ? "

"Ne me pose pas cette question ! J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit ! "Faire ce que je veux" mon-"

"Okay, Kenny, stop ! Sors de ma chambre tout de suite !"

Kenny fit la moue, et dit, "Mais, Lee, il pensait à de mauvaises choses !" Livaï mit sa main sur le visage de Kenny et le força à quitter la pièce, mais Kenny l'attrapa et le poussa.

"Oh, gamin, j'ai des choses à te dire."

Livaï grogna, mais autorisa Kenny à emmener le brun hors de la chambre.

Une fois que les deux furent dans le salon, Kenny pouffa avant de dire, "Détends toi gamin, je ne faisais que rigoler. J'aime jouer au vieux et embarrasser Livaï. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te dire merci." Eren le fixa, confus, et lui répondit, "Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux dire, merci d'avoir aider le petit monstre, il en avait besoin."

Eren sourit, et répliqua, "C'est le moins que je puisse faire, monsieur" Kenny approuva, et lui dit, "Oh, et je te donne la permission de le prendre."

Le brunet se trouva confus de nouveau. "Le prendre Chez moi, monsieur ?"

Kenny afficha un sourire en coin, et tapa Eren dans le dos. "Le prendre dans le sens _le prendre_ [ndt : encore un jeu de mot entre "take him" l'emmener quelque part et "take him" dans l' _autre_ sens]. Tu as l'air d'être un bon type, donc je sais que tu ne le blessera pas. Enfin, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne le feras pas."

Eren déglutit étrangement à la vue du regard sombre de Kenny, tout en rougissant alors qu'il comprenait ce qui le plus vieux lui disait. "J-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir monsieur."

Kenny se tînt droit, et s'exclama. "Et ça veut aussi dire que Livaï peut retourner en cours demain !"

Le cri qui leur parvint de la chambre de Livaï les fit rirent de concert.

"Enfin !"

* * *

NDA : Je suis _si_ désolé pour le temps que ça a prit ! *Tombe à genoux* S'IL VOUS PLAIT EPARGNEZ MOI ! Ce chapitre était vraiment difficile à écrire pour plusieurs raisons, et j'ai eu la flemme aussi. Et puis, les cours m'ont rattrapé et j'ai essayé de concilier l'écriture, le dessin, l'école et ma famille. C'est juste UGHHHHHHHH. Mais, assez parlé de moi et mes problèmes. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que le prochain chapitre sortira rapidement ! (Chapitre qui pourrait, ou non, inclure un Livaï super sexy à la plage ;3)

P.S.: La seule raison pour laquelle Livaï ne venait plus à l'école est parce que Kenny le gardait jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure un bon coup. #Kennylemeilleurpère/lameilleuremère

P.P.S.: _Oui_ , Kenny a donné à Eren la permission de le faire avec Livaï. X3

P.P.P.S.: Erwin est maintenant Kermit la grenouille. *tombe d'une falaise*

NDT : J'ai l'impression de me répéter à chaque fois, comme l'auteur avant moi, mais je ne peux cesser de m'excuser pour ce retard. Avec les cours, mon TPE à boucler surtout (et il est très loin de l'être) tout s'enchaîne très vite et je suis vite débordée. Bref, autant prévenir maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir publier pendant un moment là, probablement jusqu'aux prochaines vacances. Même moi ça me désole, mais c'est la vie , après ça je ferais de mon mieux ! Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? Personnellement, Kenny m'amuse et vous ? On attend vos retours, à la prochaine ~


	21. Chapter 21

Fanfiction originale : Everybody Talks par Kawaiibootybutt

* * *

Tenant paroles, Kenny laissa Livaï retourner en cours le jour suivant, et, bien évidemment, il fut prit d'assaut par des dizaines d'étudiants dès qu'il entra dans le bâtiment. Beaucoup d'entre eux posaient des questions sur son état, là où d'autres demandaient s'il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour tout rattraper. Enfin, une poignée d'entre eux voulaient savoir si Eren et lui l'avait fait.

Une fois qu'il pu s'extirper de la masse et arriver dans sa classe, le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt sans encombre. Enfin, aussi sans encombre que pouvait l'être une journée passée avec Erwin s'appliquant à lui coller aux basques.

Eren, de son côté, était assez éreinté. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Mikasa décide de le questionner.

« Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu es constipé depuis ce matin. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec Lolita ? »

Eren grogna à l'entente du surnom que Mikasa affublait à son petit ami, et répondit, « Oui et non. Ecoute, c'est rien, okay ? Je viens d'entendre la dernière sonnerie, donc rentrons. Allez, on y va- » Il fut coupé par Mikasa attrapant son col, le stoppant de façon efficace.

« Crache le morceau, Eren. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Eren soupira en signe de défaite, et expliqua, « C'est juste que depuis le départ de la mère de Livaï, il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, et je veux juste essayer de l'aider à aller mieux. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

En écoutant son frère dramatiser, comme à son habitude, Mikasa pouffa, avant de lui sourire de manière rassurante. « Eren, tu n'as qu'à simplement faire quelque chose pour le rendre heureux. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être quelque chose d'extraordinaire, juste- »

« Je sais ! J'ai vu aux infos qu'il ferait dans les 25°C demain, et nous n'avons toujours pas eu l'occasion d'aller à la plage cette année, alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'y amènerai pas ?! Merci 'Kasa ! »

Eren parti en direction de la salle où se déroulait le crous de Livaï, et Mikasa soupira.

« Quel crétin... »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« J'ai dit, allons à la plage demain ! »

Livaï regarda Eren comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. « Mais...On a cours demain, non ? »

Le sourire d'Eren ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'il déclara, « On n'a qu'à y aller après les cours si tu veux ! Allez, ce serait genre notre premier rendez-vous ! » Livaï rougit en entendant cela, et murmura, « Mais, je n'ai jamais... » Sa voix vacillante fini par rendre la fin incompréhensible.

Eren se rapprocha de lui et plaça sa main autour de son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, mon petit chat ? »

L'ébène souffla, et marmonna, « Petit chat ? Peu importe, j'ai juste dit que je n'avais jamais...été à la plage, alors je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. » Le brunet lâcha une exclamation horrifiée, et manqua de s'écrier alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche, « TU N'AS _JAMAIS_ ÉTÉ A LA PLAGE ?! COMMENT EST-CE QUE C'EST POSSIBLE ?! »

Habitué aux comportements étranges d'Eren, Livaï ne fit que hausser les épaules avant de répondre, « Je n'y ai juste jamais été, c'est tout. Quand j'étais avec ma mère, elle n'a jamais émis l'idée, et Kenny n'aime pas vraiment les sorties. »

Eren grinça à la mention de Kuchel, mais décida de ne pas creuser le sujet.

« Eh bien, ça veut dire qu'on doit aller faire du shopping aujourd'hui. Ca veut aussi dire que tu vas passer plus de temps avec moi ! Tu dois être content ! » En disant cela, il entraîna Livaï dans une étreinte, et Livaï se frappa la tête.

« Tu es désespérant. Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, aucun de nous ne possède de voiture. Comment est-ce que tu comptes nous emmener au centre commercial ? »

« Ma mère pourrait nous y conduire. »

Livaï fronça subrepticement les sourcils, et répondit, « Eren, j'adore ta mère, vraiment, mais honnêtement, elle m'effraie des fois. »

Eren fit la moue et dit, « Eh bien, Kenny passera son tour aussi, puisqu'il est effrayant ! » Avant que le plus petit puisse répondre, les deux garçons se trouvèrent projetés par une force provenant de derrière eux.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu quelqu'un parler de centre commercial ~ ! »

Eren expliqua la situation, et un sourire idiot élargit le visage de Félix. « Eh bien, je pourrais _totalement_ vous y conduire les gars ! On est comme…des meilleurs amis après tout ! »

Le couple lui sourit étrangement, et Eren déclara, « Euh, Félix, tu as une voiture ? »

« Eh bien, _duh_ , oui, j'ai une voiture ! »

« Tu veux dire que des gens te font vraiment confiance sur la route ? » marmonna Livaï, résultant en un coup de Eren dans ses côtes. « On pari ton joli et mignon petit cul qu'ils le font. ~ ! Maintenant suivez-moi, elle est garée derrière ce buisson ! »

« Euh, Félix, pourquoi est-ce que ta voiture est garée derrière un buisson ? »

« ...Aucune raison particulière... »

* * *

Une fois les trois garçons au centre commercial, Félix les entraîna tous les deux dans un magasin vendant des affaires d'été pour quasiment -100 % du à la période de l'année. « Oh oh oh ! Essaye celui-là ! »

« Félix, il est hors de question que je porte un maillot de bain avec 'Apollon' d'écrit sur les fesses. »

« Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?! »

« Ouais, moi j'trouve ça mignon. »

« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Eren. »

« Okay, mais tu _dois_ essayer celui-là ! Il est trop mignon ! »

« soupir Très bien ! Si ça peut vous aider à la fermer ! »

Une fois qu'ils eurent choisi une bonne pile de maillots de bain, Félix les poussa jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Livaï. Je vais _t'aider_ à les essayer ! » suggéra Félix.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour essayer des maillots de bain, Félix ! »

« Ouais, il a pas besoin de toi ! »

Félix sourit malicieusement, et poussa Livaï dans la cabine, avant de le suivre rapidement.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Eren, je suis _à 100%_ hétéro. »

Une fois qu'il fut complètement dans la cabine avec Livaï, il ajouta, « ...Au moins autant qu'Elton John. » **[1]**

 **-fin du chapitre-**

NDA : YAY, AUJOURD'HUI C'EST MON ANNIVERSAIRE ! Et regardez ça, vous avez droit à un cadeau. Désolé qu'il sorte si en retard et qu'il soit aussi court. Je suis horrible, T_T, mais, hey, qu'est-ce que j'y peux. (Mes cours en ligne m'ont rattrapée, donc…)

La prochaine fois ! La plage, et Livaï jouant l'animal sexy et malicieux ! (NDT : Comment suis-je censée traduire « smexy » qui veut dire smart(=intelligent) et sexy, au juste x) ?!)

NDT : Oui, je sais, l'attente a été longue, mais mes examens sont enfin fini, j'ai pu me reposer, et je reviens en forme ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?

 **[1]** : Alors, la phrase initiale de Félix était un jeu de mot anglais, donc j'ai du remplacer un peu le tout. Pour ceux qui ne situent pas, Elton John est un artiste reconnu gay.


End file.
